The Love That Transcended Time
by jyvonne13
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon Jewel is gone. Now everyone can live their lives without anymore worries. What will Inuyasha and Kagome's lives be like? Will they spend their lives together happily, or will the obstacles they face keep them apart?
1. Prologue: The Final Battle

**Okay so my previous InuYasha stories have just been little one shots for ha-ha's and giggles but now i'm writting a legit story with an actual plot. Not sure how long it'll take to finish this but im happy with the beginning of it so far. I'll have more up soon once i read through and determine whether there's any more i can do to it.**

**MAJOR SPOILERS! The prologue has spoilers in it. It's just a big spoil fest. So if you have not seen the end of the Final Act (i.e how they killed Naraku etc.) then just skip to the next chapter because if you don't you'll be mad at me.**

**The Prologue takes place over the last few episodes of the Final Act (i wanna say last three or four). Enjoy!**

***InuYahsa belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>The Love That Transcended Time<strong>

**Prologue:**

**The Final Battle**

Inuyasha's POV

_I ran away from the village with the Shikon no Tama in my hands. How dare she betray me this way? I trusted her and she did this to me. I'll make her pay. I would become a full fledged demon at last and never give my heart to another woman._

"_Inuyasha!"_

_It was her voice. The voice of the woman I loved. I jumped into the air almost making my escape, but then something sharp hit me in the chest. I was thrown back into a tree and the jewel slipped out of my hand. "No." My arm dropped and my eyelids became heavy. "Kikyo…why…I thought…" I blacked out._

These were my thoughts as I walked through the dark inside of Naraku. Demon blood pulsed through my veins, my only instinct was to find something and kill it.

"_Inuyasha_."

"Kagome?" Her voice, but where was she? Suddenly it all came back to me. We were trying to find the tainted Shikon jewel inside of Naraku but I was turned into a demon. I remembered seeing her fall off a cliff. I could smell her blood. I looked down at my hands to find them stained red. No, I hadn't done this…

"That's right, you did it," said Naraku's mocking voice. "You turned into a full demon, cast away your heart, and tore apart your beloved with your own hands. You've done it again. Instead of protecting them you let them fall victim of your weak heart. Kikyo and Kagome."

Their names echoed over and over again. This wasn't happening, Kagome wan't dead, I refused to believe that. "Shut up!" I began slashing my claws at everything I could find but then realized it was no use. I couldn't protect Kikyo, but I could protect Kagome and that's what I intended to do.

"Inuyasha, I can save you from your pathetic half demon heart."

I suddenly fell to my knees. I had no ontrol of my body. I was being turned into a full demon.

"Forget your human heart."

I soon found myself wandering around inside of Naraku and came across Rin. I didn't recognize her; all I did was try to kill her. But before I could, the evil spirit of the Shikin no Tama Magatsuhi possessed me just as Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived. We began to fight but I had no idea what I was doing, Magatcuhi had consumed me and I didn't have my Tetsusaiga. Suddenly Kagome threw it to me and I regained my consciousness. I saw her falling and ran over and caught her. At the same time, Sesshomaru killed Magatsuhi and Kagome purified me.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said.

Okay didn't even begin to summarize how exactly I felt. "Yeah, thanks to you're purification powers. Let's go find Naraku."

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

We were all now outside of Naraku's body. After realizing he was falling apart and those parts of him were destroying Kaede's village, we hadto start fighting from the outside. This fight had gone on too long; too many lives were almost lost. I wanted to end this for good, now.

Naraku had already been severely damaged by Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga. I figured with one final blow I could end this; end all of our pain and suffering and the suffering of others. Nothing would stop me. "Miedou Zengetsuha!" Huge glowing black blades that reflected the underworld shot out of my Tetsusaiga causing an explosion. I looked trying to see through the dark Miasma but when it cleared away Naraku still hadn't been completely destroyed.

I was so mad I was about to scream every swear word I could think of damning Naraku to hell.

Before I could Kagome shot her arrow and there was a blinding white light. Something was coming towards us and I picked up Kagome and ran as fast as I could. We ended up by the well and when the light faded we saw Naraku's head floating over it and Kagome's arrow pierced through the jewel.

"I made a wish on the Shikon Jewel," Naraku said as we all athered around. "That wish, was the wish of the Shikon Jewel itself." Then he disappeared.

We all stood around silently for a moment watching that spot, expecting Naraku to reappear. But then Miroku pulled back the cover on his Kazaana and broke the silence. "It's gone."

That meant we had won. We had finally won! Naraku was gone, out of our lives forever. But before we could start doing a victory dance, a Miedou opened up behind Kagome and started to pull her in. I was suddenly filled with panic. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

I jumped up and tried to grab her but before I could touch her, the Miedou closed and I fell on my face in the dirt. I stared in disbelief, shocked into silence. Naraku dying meant all of our problems should be over. We should have been able to sit down with some fresh Ramen and relax. But we couldn't. She was gone.

* * *

><p>I was back in my era. I was in high school now with my friends. We went through the days as any normal freshman girls would. We went shopping and to WacDonalds. I even ended up going on a date with Hojo. Just the normal life of a Japanese teenager.<p>

But something was seriously wrong. I felt like something was missing. When I asked Sota about the well inside of our shrine, he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. I couldn't put my finger on it though. Then one day I went to the sacred tree and found the scar on it was gone. That's when I remembered. Inuyasha, my friends, Naraku, everything.

"The well has been shut."

I looked around and saw that I was now surrounded by darkness. The only thing there was the glowing Shikon Jewel with my arrow in it. It was talking to me. "But when I went home, and went to school…?"

"It was all an illusion. This is the life you should be living. Would you like to return? All you have to do is make a wish. Wish on me and return to that world. Or you'll spend eternity in this darkness alone."

Tears welled up in my eyes. Here, alone, for the rest of eternity without my family, or friends…or Inuyasha? I became afraid. What should I do? I didn't want to stay here, but could I go back to the Fuedal Era if I made this wish? I put my face in my hands and started to cry.

"You never belonged in this world. Go back home."

"Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me?"

That was Inuyasha! "Inuyasha?"

"Don't wish for anything! Wait for me!"

"Do you want to see Inuyasha? All you have to do is wish," the jewel said.

I wouldn't do that. What if I did and the jewel deceived me and didn't bring us together? Inuyasha has always come for me in the past, I knew he would again and I would wait for him. My grandpa once told me, that someone must make the correct wish on the Shikon jewel. At that moment I understood.

"Make your wish."

"I won't make a wish. Inuyasha will come." And just as I said that, he appeared in front of me. I was so surprised and relieved all I could do was look at him for a moment. He floated closer to me and all I could do was look into those amber eyes. My eyes filled with tears again and he pulled me into a tight hug. He was here; he really had come for me. I trusted him; I knew he wouldn't leave me alone in darkness for the rest of my life.

He looked into my eyes and I into his. I had been afraid that I would never see these eyes again. Eyes that I had come to fall in love with. I leaned towards him not caring whether he would push me away or not, this moment was right. I could feel it. Our lips touched and he didn't push me away, he pressed his mouth to mine and I melted into his arms. I had wanted to this for so long. We had been through so much to get here. I had imagined our first kiss so many times and questioned time and time again whether he would ever want this as well. And now I knew for sure, he returned my feelings and he wanted this just as much. This wasn't an illusion, it was real.

We reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at the jewel. "I will make my wish," I said and the jewel glowed brighter. "Shikon no Tama, disappear…forever."

* * *

><p><strong>As i said, huge spoil fest. If you didn't see this part and i just ruined your life...well...you were warned.<strong>


	2. Finally at Peace

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 1 (obviously). There aren't any spoiler's in this. At this point it won't follow the exact story word for word. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Finally at Peace **

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood by the place where the well was, or used to be. After Kagome vanished, the well disappeared, then Inuyasha had gone to find her. It had been three days since that had happened and they were starting to get very worried. They'd come out here periodically but they didn't show up.

"What if they never come back?" Shippo said on the verge of tears again.

"Shippo, they'll be back," Sango said. She looked at Miroku for reassurance. "Right?"

"Of course, I'm sure they'll come back very soon unharmed," Miroku said although he wasn't so sure.

Shippo felt the place where the well used to be. "But what if…GYAH!"

Suddenly there was a piller of bright light in the place of the well and the well materialized in front of them. Inuyasha and Kagome came out. "Hey you guys," Kagome said cheerfully as if they they were returning from being in her era a few days.

Shippo jumped into her arms. "You're back!"

"You two were gone so long," Sango said.

"It was only a few minutes," Inuyasha said.

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "It was three days. What happened?"

Inuyasha and Kagome told them everything that happened while they were trapped inside of the jewel.

"So you finally kissed huh? It sure took you long enough!" Shippo said when they were done. Inuyasha kicked him and sent him flying across the village.

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and glared at her. "I thought you loved me?"

"That gave you no right to hurt Shippo."

"Why you…!"

Miroku and Sango shook their heads and sighed. "I see admitting their feelings didn't make any difference to them," Miroku said.

"Not at all," Sango said. "Let's go to Kaede's you guys. She's been worried too." With that they went to Kaede's house. Serious damage had been done to their village. Naraku's miasma had destroyed much of the land leaving a lot of the trees and grass dead along with the majority of their crops. Some people's houses were destroyed and there were cracks and craters in the ground. Thankfully no one was seriously injured. One they got to Kaede's they found her in there with Kohaku and Kirara.

"Look whose back safely," Sango said gesturing to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha, hi Kagome," Kohaku said.

"Thank goodness you're back safely. We were all so worried," Kaede said.

They all sat down. "Naraku and the jewel are finally gone," Kagome said.

"You've gotten rid of the jewel?" Kaede said surprised.

"Kagome wished it away," Inuyasha said putting his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

All of them were extremely happy. Naraku was dead, the Shikon no Tama was destroyed, Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, and Kohaku was free of Naraku's control. They all felt like a big weight had been lifted off of them. They now had no worries and could go on with their lives without a problem.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome went outside and found Miroku with a red slap mark on his face. "It's not my fault she has a nice butt. Geez woman, how do you hit so hard?"<p>

Sango crossed her arms. "I'm a demon slayer, what do you expect? Next time I'll hit harder."

"But we're about to get married. Shouldn't there be an exception?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and walked over to them and hugged Kagome. "So Kagome, you want to hang out here with these loser's, or come for a walk with me?"

Kagome glanced at her friends and then back at him. "I'll come with you." She held his hand and they walked off.

Shippo looked at Miroku and Sango. "Can we follow them?"

Sango shook her head. "No, Shippo we've got to respect their privacy…" She noticed Miroku and Shippo following Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey! Wait up!" she exclaimed running after them.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking hand in hand through a meadow filled with Sakura flowers.

"I love coming here," Kagome said admiring the pretty flowers. "It's so peaceful."

"My mother used to take me here," Inuyasha said. "She'd play games with me and I'd bring her flowers. I think of her when I see these."

"You must miss her a lot," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I do." They sat down in the grass. She toyed with the long grass and he looked up at the sky for a moment. Then he looked at her. Her hair blew around her face, her skin glowed in the sunlight, and her smell was intoxicating to him.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still think about Kikyo?" He had loved Kikyo and though she knew he loved her a lot, she wondered if he ever did think of her and wish he was still with her.

"Well…yeah, I miss her a lot." Inuyasha held her hands. "I love you more Kagome. She has nothing on you."

"You really mean that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. You look like her, but you're a lot different than her. With you, I can laugh with you, cry with you, and show my true feelings and you wouldn't think any differently of me. You accepted me the way I am as a half demon without ever trying to change me. And all those times I transformed into a full demon, you were never afraid of me no matter how dangerous I was. Me and Kikyo's trust was so easily broken. I never trusted a damn soul before I met you Kagome. You're the one person I trust with my life. You've put your life on the line more times than I can count to save me. I've never had anyone care for me the way you do. I was always shunned by everyone and turned away, but you'd never do that to me. Kikyo's dead, her soul needs to rest. I've never given her my love the way I've given it to you. Now I have you and I love you more than my own life Kagome."

Kagome felt her eyes well up with tears. Inuyasha had just poured his heart out to her and he looked and sounded so sincere with every word. She felt the tears start to fall down her face.

Inuyasha wiped her tears away but felt like he was about to cry as well. "Oh no, I've made you cry."

Kagome shook her head. "They're tears of happiness. You really meant all of that?"

He sniffed trying to hold back his tears. "Yes, every word of it." He smirked. "What have you done to me? I never let a single tear fall from my eyes before I met you and now you have me sitting here crying."

She wiped his tears away as they started to fall. "I don't mean to make you cry, it's just that you trust me enough to show your true feelings around me. There's nothing wrong with that."

He put his hands on her hips and started to kiss her. She gripped the front of his robe and deepened their kiss but he pulled away too soon.

He kept his arms around her as he spoke. "There's something I want you to have."

She felt a smile creep onto her face. "Okay."

"Close your eyes."

She did as he said and felt him put something around her neck. Then she felt him lick her earlobe and his lips trailed from there down her jaw to her throat. She giggled. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled and pulled away from her. "Open your eyes."

She did and saw that he'd put the most beautiful necklace on her. It had gold beads with a red jewel in the center of it. "Inuyasha, this is beautiful. I love it."

"I got it at the last village we stayed in, but I wanted to wait until the right moment to give it to you. I was going to give it to you before we killed Naraku but, you know, things changed."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

Inuyasha hugged her back. "You're welcome." He kissed her once again then rested his forehead on hers. "We should live together Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can build our own house in the village and live together. No worries, just the two of us always together."

Kagome wanted nothing more than to live with Inuyasha for the rest of her life but what about her family in her era? "But I still have to go to school."

"What about when you're not in school?"

She kissed his lips. "Okay. That sounds perfect. And then when I graduate, I'll stay here with you."

"You will?" he said smiling from ear to ear.

She ran her hand through his hair. "Mmm hmm."

"You'd really give up everything you have back home to stay here with me?"

"Well, I'd have to go see my family sometimes. But none of the things in my era matter to me as much as you do. I can hardly stand being away from you as it is. I'd gladly give it all up to be with you."

They kissed long and passionately breaking off for only a half second to breathe. His tongue tapped her lips wanting entrance and she guided him in. He massaged her back as their tongue's roamed each other's mouths. She heard a moan escape her. She pushed him onto his back playfully and they laughed happily. "Mmm Kagome."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were hiding in a bush watching them.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome with envy. "She never let me touch her that way," he said with a pout.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Shut it houshi."

* * *

><p>That night, Inuyasha was sitting by the window looking out at the night sky. Kagome was in the bed sleeping soundly.<p>

He felt so happy, more happy then he'd felt in ages.

"Inuyasha…sit," Kagome said.

His face slammed into the ground. "Damn it Kagome." He went over to her. "What was that for?" But then he saw that she was asleep. He got under the covers next to her. She turned over and put her arms around him and he kissed her forehead.

He lay there for a while watching her sleep and thinking about her. It seemed amazing to him that at one point he hated her and had tried to kill her. It seemed impossible that he hadn't always loved her the way he loved her now. He loved her more than anyone in his life. Nothing could possibly go wrong right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two will be up whenever i feel like it's good enough to post (which won't be long). Leave a review or two &amp; tell me what you think of it.<strong>


	3. Not So Perfect

**Welcome to Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy your stay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Not So Perfect**

The next day everyone sat outside for breakfast. They were still celebrating their victory over Naraku. Not to mention Miroku and Sango were planning their wedding which would take place as soon as their kimonos were finished.

After breakfast, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting by the lake.

"I should go see my family today," Kagome said. "I've been gone so long. And I'm sure the well probably disappeared in my era too, they're probably worried."

"You sure you can't stay with me for another day?" Inuyasha said not wanting her to leave.

Kagome laughed. "If I did that one day would turn into five and you'd never let me leave."

"You really think I'd do that?" he said with a playful pout.

She laughed and pushed his lips back in. "I know you would do that."

He smirked. "You know me too well Miss Higurashi." He kissed her cheek. "I'll go with you then."

"Really?"

He stood up."Someone has to make sure you get to the other side of the well safely." He took her hand and pulled her up as well as he spoke.

"What could possibly happen between this era and mine?" she said laughing.

"There could be a demon in there. Centipede freak could come back." He bent down. "Get on my back."

Kagome got on his back and he ran to the well then jumped in. The came out in Kagome's era and sat on the edge of it. Sota walked past and saw them. "Hey! Mom, grandpa, Kagome and Inuyasha are back!" he called.

Mrs. Higurashi and their grandpa came over to them. "You're okay," she said.

Kagome ran over to her and hugged her. "Of course I'm okay mom. I had Inuyasha to protect me after all."

Inuyasha snickered. "Trust me; I wouldn't let anything happen to her." All of a sudden he felt something pulling him into the well. "What the hell?" There was nothing on him; it was like there was an invisible force.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sota said.

"I'm not doing this," he said getting frustrated as he tried to stop going down.

Kagome ran over to him. Inuyasha was getting deeper and deeper into the well. "Take my hand." He did and she tried to pull him back. It was no use. His hand slipped out of hers and then he was gone. She looked down but didn't see him. "Inuyasha!" she called. She jumped inside but didn't go to his era; she just stopped at the bottom. What was going on? "Inuyasha!" She got no response. She jumped up and down trying to go in but she couldn't. Why couldn't she go to his era? Had the well been sealed?

The thought was like a punch in the stomach. She started to panic. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of not being able to see him anymore. She sat down and willed herself not to cry. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't true but the thought nagged at her nearly eating her alive.

"Sis, come back up here," Sota said.

Kagome wiped her eyes and came back up.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, he just disappeared."

"Are you okay honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I…don't know."

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure he's not gone forever."

Kagome nodded. "You're right mom."

* * *

><p>Shippo and Miroku were walking towards the well. "Maybe he went to take Kagome home," Shippo said.<p>

"Could be."

Suddenly Inuyasha was thrown out of the well over their heads. "AH!" He landed on his back behind them.

"Inuyasha, what…?"

He ran back over to the well. "What the hell just happened?" He jumped back inside trying to get back to her but he couldn't. What was going on? Why couldn't he get back to Kagome? What if he couldn't go back to her? The thought made him desperate and he started digging. Maybe if he dug deep enough, he could dig straight to her era. After digging two feet into the ground he stopped and just sat there trying to figure out what was happening.

Miroku and Shippo looked into the well at him. "What is he doing?" Shippo asked.

Miroku shrugged. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

Inuyasha put the dirt back then jumped out of the well and sat on the edge of it. "When I was in Kagome's era I was sucked back into the well and now I can't get back."

"So you can't see Kagome anymore?" Shippo asked getting worried.

Inuyasha looked back into the well and shrugged. "I don't know." The thought of not being able to see Kagome anymore hurt.

Miroku noticed the sad look on his face and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome will be back soon."

Inuyasha nodded. Maybe it was nothing to get so upset over. She'd be back. He had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. <strong>


	4. Her Life

**Very long chapter. I hadn't intended to make it this long but...it's long. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Her Life**

Kagome was sitting by the well the morning after Inuyasha had disappeared looking down it. She'd tried going down it three times since yesterday but nothing had happened. She was seriously worried now. She couldn't get to Inuyasha and he hadn't come back for her. The mere thought that she couldn't see him anymore was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She felt the necklace he had given her. She remembered the things he said to her word for word. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She imagined living with him in the house they'd planned on building together. Once she'd finished school she'd stay in the Feudal Era with him forever, but would that happen now?

She sighed and wiped the tears from her face. She had to have hope. Inuyasha would come back. He had to come back.

Sota came into the shrine. "Hey Kagome, lunch is ready."

She glanced at him. "Okay."

"How come Inuyasha won't come back?"

Kagome stood up. "He'll come back Sota."

"How do you know?"

"I just know okay?" She went past him and into the house for lunch.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and Inuyasha still hadn't come back and Kagome couldn't get to him. She was so afraid that the well had been sealed permanently and she'd never see him again. She spent the past few days either sitting by the well waiting for him or sitting in her room worrying. Not to mention it was summer time and school was out so she had nothing to distract her.<p>

One day she was sitting in her room reading a magazine trying her hardest to distract herself from missing Inuyasha. Suddenly her door opened.

"Kagome your friends are here," her mother said as Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi came inside.

"Hi Kagome," Eri said.

"How have you been? We haven't seen you in days," Yuki said.

Kagome forced a smile. "I've been…fine."

"You don't sound fine," Ayumi said concerned. She and Eri sat on the bed and Yuki sat on the desk chair. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked away from them and willed herself not to cry but it failed as it had been doing the past few days.

"Kagome, why on earth are you crying?" Yuki asked trying to comfort her.

"Is it about that boyfriend of yours?" Eri asked.

Kagome nodded still crying.

"Oh no, did he hurt you?" Ayumi asked.

"You broke up, didn't you?" Yuki asked.

Kagome shook her head trying to think of what to tell them. Her friends didn't know anything about how she'd been going to the Feudal Era and she wasn't about to tell them otherwise they'd be mad at her for lying.

"Well if he didn't break up with you, what happened?" Eri asked confused.

Kagome tried to control her tears before she spoke. "He…he had to move and…we can't see each other anymore."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kagome," Ayumi said.

"Where did he move to?" Eri asked.

"He moved to, um, the U.S," she said.

"Oh wow, that's far," Yuki said.

"That's a shame, he was really sexy," Eri said.

"Hey what's this?" Ayumi asked pointing to her necklace.

"He gave it to me a few weeks ago after he told me how much he loved me. He said he loved me more than life itself. We said we were going to live together one day and always be together," Kagome said.

"Wow, I wish a guy would say things like that to me," Eri said.

"Maybe you'll see him again one day Kagome," Yuki said.

Ayumi hugged her. "Yeah, don't give up. If he loved you as much as he said he did, he wouldn't leave you forever."

* * *

><p>Two months later…<p>

After suffering through the longest summer of her life it was time to return to school. Kagome was grateful to go back to school; it would keep her distracted from thinking about Inuyasha too much.

They'd been separated for so long now and it hurt like nothing else. She was constantly hoping he would come back but he never did. At least school would give her an opportunity to put her mind on something else instead of how much she missed Inuyasha.

The first few days of school were surprisingly easy. It was doing its job, keeping her distracted. A part of her wished she could just stay at school because every time she went home and saw the shrine, a new round of tears sprung in her eyes.

On the second week of school she was sitting in her history class. The bell rang and the teacher came in. "Turn to page 24 in your textbook class; we're going to be starting a new unit."

She opened to page 24 and her eyes widened in horror. At the top of the page it said "Feudal Era of Japan". She pinched herself hoping that she was dreaming. Sitting here studying Feudal Japan for the whole semester would kill her!

"This unit will focus on the different periods of the Feudal Era, culture and regions, and also legends of demons and other myths like the Shikon no Tama," the teacher explained.

Kagome knew so much about the Feudal Era she wouldn't have to study for the next three months. She looked at one of the pictures and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. There was a group of people in the picture; one of them was a monk in a purple and black kimono that looked scarily similar to Miroku. He even had his staff and earrings; the only difference was he had a different hair style. She flipped through the pages hoping to not find anything that looked the least bit like anyone she knew but it was impossible. There were women who looked like Kagura and Sango, a priestess who looked much like Kikyo, someone who looked like Koga (only wearing a kimono), and even a demon who look like Sesshomaru!

She paused on one page that said Sengoku Jidai at the top and nearly screamed. The guy in the picture wore a red kimono, had long black hair and dark violet eyes. He looked exactly like Inuyasha in his human form! Her gaze lingered on it and her eyes started to well up. She didn't want anyone to see her cry so she closed the book and raised her hand.

"Yes Kagome?" the teacher said.

"May I go to the restroom?" she asked desperately hoping he would say yes.

"Of course."

She got out of her seat and nearly sprinted to the door exiting just as the first tear fell from her eye. She went down the hallway and sat on the stairs in the empty hallway. How would she possibly make it through the semester listening to her teacher talk about the Feudal Era everyday? Maybe she could transfer to a different class, but then all tenth grade history classes talked about the same thing at one point, it wouldn't make a difference.

"Kagome?"

She quickly wiped her eyes when she heard someone's voice. She looked up at saw Hojo. "H-Hi Hojo…"

He sat down next to her. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"You sure? I won't tell anyone."

Kagome sighed. "Well…my boyfriend left," she said going with the same story she'd told her friends.

"He broke up with you?" Hojo said happily.

She shook her head. "No, he just…moved away. I don't know when, or if, I'll ever see him again."

Hojo put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry about that Kagome." He hugged her and she gladly hugged him back. "You gonna be okay?"

Kagome sniffed and started to cry again. "I don't know. I really loved him," she sobbed.

"It's gonna be pretty bad at first Kagome. But you'll get better. And who knows, maybe one day he'll come back."

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Hojo."

"No worries. And hey, if you ever need someone, I'll be there for you."

She hugged him again. "You're the best." She realized she'd been out of class for quite some time now. Great, now she'd probably get in trouble and she'd cried and snotted all over Hojo's shirt. "I have to go back to class. Bye." She said standing up.

"Maybe we can sit together at lunch," Hojo said.

She smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Six months later…<p>

It was night time. Kagome was sitting outside on the back porch doing her homework. Once she was done she looked up at the stars taking occasional sips of her soda.

Sota came outside. "Geez Kagome, aren't you cold?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all."

"It's freezing out here."

"Well you are getting over a cold," she said. She looked up at the sky again. It was the night of the new moon, Inuyasha's human night. She smiled remembering how much he hated his human nights. She always looked forward to these nights and imagined running her hands through his soft black hair while he complained. The last time she'd seen him human they had been sitting together and he said she made it a bit more bearable for him.

"I miss Inuyasha," Sota said.

"Tonight is his human night."

Sota looked at her confused. "What?"

She remembered Sota had never seen Inuyasha human. "Since Inuyasha is a half demon he turns completely human one night every month and his night is the new moon."

"What does he look like when he's human?"

"His hair turns black, his dog ears turn into human ears, he doesn't have fangs and claws, and he had violet eyes." Not to mention he's more affectionate and sensitive, she added silently.

"Has he ever turned into a full demon?" Sota asked curiously.

Kagome nodded. "Yup."

"What does he look like when he's a full demon?" he asked getting interested.

Kagome giggled at Sota's curiosity. "Well, his fangs and claws get really long and sharp, he has purple stripes on his face, and his eyes turn red."

"Is he scary?"

"Yeah, he's pretty scary," she said. "But I'm not too scared of him." She felt a breeze blow and she shivered. "You're right; it is really cold out here." She gathered her things and went inside and Sota followed her.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome was laying in her bed one night looking through a photo album. While in the Feudal Era, she'd brought her camera and had taken pictures of everyone. There was a picture of Sango in her demon slayer outfit standing next to Kirara, Miroku sitting on the floor in a meditation position, and Shippo doing some macho pose. She paused on the picture of Inuyasha. He was sitting on the ground by the lake in his usual dog position. <em>

"_Kagome."_

_She looked at the picture harder. Was it talking to her?_

"_I'm right here."_

_She looked up and saw him sitting on her window sill. "Inuyasha?" she said in disbelief. _

_He came over to her and sat on the floor next to her bed. "What are you doing?" he asked running his hand through her hair._

"_Just…looking at some pictures." She was so surprised she could barely even think coherently. _

_He ran his hand up and down her leg. She remembered him doing this one night when she was sick and he'd come to take care of her. She smiled and ran her fingers across his cheek. "I've missed you."_

"_I'm always with you Kagome. Even if you don't see me, I'll always be there for you." He kissed her lips and she pulled him to her craving the taste of his lips that she'd longed for. _

_But then when she opened her eyes he was gone. "Inuyasha? Where are you?" She looked around but he was gone._

Kagome sat up in bed and pulled the covers around her. She looked at the window expecting him to be sitting there watching her but he wasn't. She sighed sadly. Then she thought of what he said, "I'm always with you. Even if you don't see me, I'll always be there for you."

She could practically feel him next to her, his arms around her, his warm body close to her, his breath on her skin and his lips on her neck. It was comforting and it made her smile.

* * *

><p>Eight months later…<p>

It had been another long summer and the second semester of eleventh grade had started a few weeks ago. She never stopped thinking about Inuyasha. It had been two years since the last time she'd seen him. When she thought about him or any of her friends in the Feudal Era for that matter, her heart ached.

She was sitting in class looking out the window distracted by her thoughts of Inuyasha. Sometimes thinking of him made her smile, other times it made her sad. She remembered how he'd hold her in his arms and make her laugh. When she first realized that she loved him, he'd rejected her, but it all worked out for them in the end…at least until they were separated. She remembered being at her house and her family wasn't there; he said he'd protect her with his life. It would have been their first kiss but Sota had interrupted. It made her smile to think about it.

Her friends came over to her. "What are you thinking about Kagome?" Yuki asked.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking about…him."

"Kagome, you're still thinking about this guy?" Eri asked.

"It's been ages since you've seen him. Don't you think he would have come back to at least visit you by now?" Ayumi asked.

They didn't know the half of it. "Well…"

"You should move on. Forget about him. You probably won't see him again and there's no use wasting your life waiting for him," Eri said.

"But…"

"It's about time you dated someone else," Eri said.

The thought of dating someone else was horrifying to Kagome. She couldn't see herself with anyone else other than Inuyasha. "I don't want to date anyone else."

"Sure ya do," Yuki said. "We'll help you get a date."

"Hey, Satoshi!" Eri said pulling a guy over to them. "Wanna go on a date with Kagome?"

Kagome gave her a look. "Eri…!"

Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Heh, I'd love to."

"Great, pick her up tonight at six," Yuki said. She scribble don a piece of paper and hand it to him. "Here's her number."

He took it and put it in his pocket. "Okay. See you later Kagome," he said before walking off.

Kagome glared at her friends. "Why did you do that?"

"Trust us Kagome, you'll be thanking us later," Ayumi said.

Kagome ended up going on the date with Satoshi. Her friends even personally saw that she went with him and were there when she came back. They went bowling and sure she enjoyed herself but she didn't want to be in a relationship right then. She told her friends she didn't plan on going out with Satoshi again much to their disappointment.

They didn't give up. They were determined to get Kagome's mind off of Inuyasha. They ended up getting her another date with a boy named Takeshi the next weekend. She didn't want to go but they convinced her to at least try it saying she might even like Takeshi.

No such luck. They had her go on three other dates with three different guys. Before they could get her a sixth date, she put her foot down. She told them she didn't want to date anyone right now and that was that. Her friends were still convinced they had to get her mind off of Inuyasha some how but left it at that for a while.

One afternoon she was outside of the school getting her bike to go home. Then Hojo came over to her. The two of them had grown close over the past few years and she considered him one of her best friends. Not to mention he'd grown to be extremely good looking.

"Hi Kagome," he said.

"Hi Hojo," she said with a smile.

"Going home?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause between them for a moment. "So, um, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Just studying for these finals. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you want to go on a date with me," he said nervously.

Kagome looked away from him for a moment trying to decide how to tell him she didn't want to date anyone. "I'd love to Hojo but…I just don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship right now."

"Oh," Hojo said disappointed.

"I'm sorry; I've just got so much on my plate right now with all this school work and…"

"And you still love him?" Hojo guessed glancing at the gold necklace she still wore.

Kagome looked away from him. She almost gasped when she thought she saw Inuyasha sitting up in a nearby tree watching them with a typical jealous look on his face. She shook the hallucination away and collected her thoughts.

"It's been two years Kagome. Don't you think you should move on?"

She sighed frustrated. "That's what everyone's been telling me. It's been two years, I need to move on and date someone else. But I love him and I don't want to forget about him."

Hojo kind of felt guilty for pushing her that way. "I'm sorry Kagome. It's really tough for you to let go, I can tell you love him a lot."

"No, its okay, Hojo. But really, I don't wanta serious relationship right now."

"I understand." There was another moment of silence between them. "Hey, well how about we study together this weekend. I mean not as boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. Just as friends. What do you say?"

"Okay." She gave in knowing Hojo was persistent. He'd liked her since ninth grade after all; she could at least give him this.

* * *

><p>Six months later…<p>

Kagome had just gotten home from school one afternoon. People said twelfth grade is the easiest since it was the last year of high school. But judging from the amount of homework she was getting and the twenty page senior thesis she had to write, she thought just the opposite.

Before going inside she went over to the shrine as she always did. She stopped at the sacred tree, the tree Inuyasha had been nailed to. She ran her hand across the rough bark. There was the worn out place in the center where he'd been stuck to and there was a hole in it from where the arrow had been. Sometimes it amazed her how this tree was still here after 500 plus years.

She remembered when she'd found him here and the first thing she'd done was rub his soft dog ears. Then the centipede woman had attacked and she pulled the arrow out of him. First he saved her, and then he tried to kill her.

She smiled at the memory but at the same time she felt sad. She liked to think of the good times she'd had with Inuyasha. Even though it made her sad, in a weird way it actually comforted her to think about him.

Her mother came over to her. "Kagome, you're home."

She turned to face her. "Yeah, I got home a few minutes ago."

"How's senior year going for you dear? Last year of high school you know."

"It's okay." She looked up at the tree. "It could be better."

"It would be much harder to miss so much school to go to the Feudal Era now," her mother said knowing she was thinking of Inuyasha.

Kagome ran her hand down the tree again. "I'd find a way to do it. I'd go after school or something and do my homework there, and he'd help me." She almost laughed at the thought of Inuyasha trying to do her homework. The things she learned in school were probably as foreign to him as Jupiter.

"Would he even know how to do your homework?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a chuckle.

Kagome laughed. "I'd teach him…first I'd have to teach him a few other things, but he could learn it. Inuyasha is smart…most of the time."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed again.

"I really wish I could go back," she said with a sigh. "I miss him."

Her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "You want to know something Kagome?" Kagome looked at her expectantly. "If it's meant to be, you and Inuyasha will be together. Some way or another you'll be together again."

"You really think so mom?"

"I know so Kagome."


	5. His Life

**Another long one. i think this is longer than the last one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**His Life**

Kagome didn't come back that night, or the next day, or a few days after that. That's when Inuyasha started to get worried. He tried going into the well himself but he couldn't get through. That frustrated him. He sat by the well for days waiting for Kagome to come back. She hadn't been mad at him or anything; there was no reason why she couldn't have come back to him. He tried his hardest to tell himself he was overreacting, but the thought that the well had sealed it self on her era as well was eating him alive.

It had been a week since he'd been thrown out of the well and he was sitting next to it looking down it as he'd been doing for days.

Shippo came over and sat next to him. "Is this all you're going to do for the rest of your life?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "No, of course not."

Shippo looked down the well and just saw blackness. "Do you think she'll come back Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Of course she'll come back Shippo. What are you stupid? She'll be back in five seconds, watch."

"Five…four…three…two…one," Shippo counted. "She's not here." Inuyasha punched him. "OW! What was that for? You know if Kagome was here she'd sit you for that."

"Very funny. I'll have you know, Kagome hasn't sat me since we got back from killing Naraku."

They sat in silence for a moment. "I miss Kagome," Shippo said.

"Would you stop complaining? Kagome's coming back soon, okay!" Inuyasha exclaimed even though he wasn't so sure himself.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Kagome still hadn't come back and Inuyasha couldn't get to her. It was obvious now whether he'd accept it or not, the well had been sealed and they couldn't see each other any more. He didn't want to accept that Kagome wasn't coming back but it had been three weeks already.

Not having Kagome there for so long had left him a bit depressed. He loved Kagome more than anyone he'd ever loved in his life. The thought of not seeing her again was unacceptable.

The day after was Sango and Miroku's wedding. The morning had been spent decorating and cooking the most delicious food. The whole village had attended. Inuyasha sat down next to Shippo and Miroku stood up front in a fancy kimono next to Kaede who would be marrying them.

Then Sango walked down the aisle in a beautiful purple, pink, white and red kimono. Her hair was curled and she looked positively gorgeous. She stood next to Miroku and he held her hands.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Miroku and Sango…" Kaede began. She said the opening prayers and blessings. They said their vows and put the rings on each other's fingers. "Miroku, do you take Sango to be your wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Miroku said.

"Sango, do you take Miroku to be your husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sango said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Miroku pulled Sango to him and they kissed passionately and everyone applauded. The rest of the day was spent eating and dancing at the reception.

As much as Inuyasha tried, he just couldn't seem to enjoy himself. He was supposed to be happy today, his friends were married and he should have been having fun celebrating with them. But the fact that Kagome still hadn't come back was bothering him. He had dreamed of this being them one day, exchanging vows and becoming a married couple. But she'd been gone for weeks. He tried to tell himself that she'd be back the next day but felt like he was just kidding himself.

Shippo was sitting in the grass with Kohaku and Kirara eating and Miroku and Sango were near them.

"I'm happy for you sis," Kohaku said.

Sango smiled and rubbed his hair. "Thank you Kohaku."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "He just disappeared on us."

Miroku scanned the crowd of people and found him separated from everyone leaning against a tree looking up at the clouds. "He's probably still really upset about Kagome not coming back."

"I really miss her," Sango said. "Do you think she'll ever come back Miroku?"

He shrugged. "Somehow the well has been sealed and who knows when it will be opened again. We'll just have to have faith in her for now."

"I hope she does come back soon. Inuyasha's no fun when he's all sad," Shippo said.

Sango took Miroku's arm. "Let's go talk to him." They walked over to Inuyasha who paid no attention to them approaching. "You okay?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't have to try to be tough. We know you miss her," Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at them for a moment then sighed. "Alright fine, so what if a miss her a little bit," he said stubbornly.

Sango hugged him which surprised him for a moment. "Don't worry so much. She'll come back. Give it time."

"I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before you see her coming out of the well with a hug and a kiss for you," Miroku said rubbing Sango's butt as he spoke. She glared at him. "Ha, you won't hit me now that we're married will you?"

She smacked him in the face although not hard as she usually did but enough to make it burn.

Miroku rubbed the place where she hit him. "Of course you will."

That got a slight laugh out of Inuyasha.

"See? Smile," Miroku said lifting his cheeks to make him smile. Inuyasha smacked him away. "What you need is some dumplings."

"I've already eaten three of those."

"Okay then, some sushi."

"I already ate that too."

Miroku grabbed his arm. "Then get your ass over here and stop being so antisocial!" He said dragging him back over to the reception with Sango following them.

* * *

><p>Four months later…<p>

It was winter now. Patches of un-melted snow sat in random places around the village. Inuyasha had long since finished building the house he and Kagome had intended to live in but was now living there alone. The village was decorated with Christmas ornaments and trees that hadn't been taken down yet from Christmas only a week ago. Rin now lived in the village with them and Kaede took care of her while Sesshomaru was gone.

Sango was in Kaede's house sitting in front of the fire warming her hands. Rin was outside with Kohaku playing in the remaining snow. Most of the time he was off training to be a demon slayer but when he was there she liked to play with him.

"How was your Christmas Sango?" Kaede asked.

"It was wonderful Kaede. The greatest Christmas of my life," Sango said thinking of the night she spent with Miroku.

"Because you were with your husband," Kaede said knowingly.

Sango blushed and giggled. "Of course."

"How is Inuyasha doing?"

Sango sighed. "I don't know Kaede, he just doesn't seem to be the same since Kagome left. I mean, he won't admit it to anyone of course but he really misses her. And I keep telling him she'll come back but I'm just not sure anymore. It's been so long."

Kaede nodded. "I see. I know it must really hurt. I'm wondering if the well closed off because the Shikon no Tama was destroyed. The jewel was what brought her here and maybe since her purpose was fulfilled, she can't come back."

"That's what Miroku and I think. We were just talking about it the other night."

Suddenly the door opened and they saw Sesshomaru with Jaken.

"Hello Sesshomaru, chotto yokai" Kaede said.

Jaken frowned. They always called him that. "It's Jaken, but you probably won't remember that."

"Inuyasha's probably at home if you want to see him," Sango said.

"I didn't come here with the intention of talking to my brother. I was actually here to see Rin."

"Oh she's outside with Kohaku, you didn't see her?" Sango said.

Suddenly Rin and Kohaku burst through the door laughing. "Wipe your feet please," Kaede said. They did as they were told.

Rin smiled widely when she saw Sesshomaru. "My lord!" she exclaimed running over to him and hugging him.

"Rin, don't hug Lord Sesshomaru while you're covered in that cold wet snow!" Jaken said earning a punch in the head from Sesshomaru.

"Is Inuyasha still depressed about his wench?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango nodded. "Yup." She thought of something. "Hey, do you think you can talk to him?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "_What_?"

"I mean, you're his older brother, so maybe you can just talk to him and give him some words of encouragement."

"He has been pretty upset Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said.

Sesshomaru really had no intention of speaking to his brother about this but when he saw Rin's pout he sighed. "Fine, but it won't do any good." He left the house and found Inuyasha sitting up in a tree. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at him for a moment then looked back up at the clouds. "What?"

"Come down here."

"If you want to talk to me that badly, come up here."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and thought about leaving but he knew if he did he'd never hear the end of it from Rin. He flew up to the branch and stood on the end of it. One on one talks with his brother were not something he normally did and he could think of a million other things he'd rather be doing. "Stop being depressed."

"I'm not depressed," Inuyasha said without looking at him.

"Look, you can't be this hung up over a woman. Remember where it got you last time?"

"Kikyo's dead now. So what?"

"Forget about her. Move on and live your life."

"It's not that simple."

Obviously Inuyasha was going to make this easy and Sesshomaru was ready to give up. "Okay then. If you want to act like this over a woman then that's fine." He flew down from the tree and landed gracefully on his feet to go back to the house.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…<p>

It was a sunny morning. Much different than the last few days which had been cloudy and rainy. Miroku was outside of Kaede's house pacing as he had been doing for the past ten minutes.

Inuyasha went over to him and watched him for a moment. "What's your deal?" Miroku didn't answer. Inuyasha waved his hand in his face. "Earth to Miroku? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Miroku looked at him and seemed to notice him there for the first time. "It's Sango."

"What's wrong with Sango?" he asked becoming concerned.

"She's been sick lately. Kaede's checking her out right now," Miroku said anxiously.

"I hope she's okay."

Sango came out of Kaede's house and Miroku ran over to her. "Sango, honey, are you okay? It's nothing serious is it?"

Sango shook her head smiling from ear to ear. "Of course not dear."

"Then what's going on? Are you sick…?"

She put her finger over his lips. "Miroku, I'm pregnant."

After hearing that Miroku hit the ground. He woke up a few minutes later in Kaede's house with a warm cloth on his forehead and Inuyasha, Sango, and Kaede looking at him.

"He's waking up," Kaede said.

"Maybe you should have told him that when he was standing on something soft," Inuyasha said.

"Miroku are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You fainted when I told you I'm pregnant," Sango said.

Miroku started to feel light headed again.

"Don't faint again," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"You're really pregnant?" he asked. Sango nodded. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"You won't know that until it's born," Kaede said

Having already been a month pregnant, eight months later Sango was at home giving birth to the baby. Miroku and Kaede were inside and Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku were outside listening to her screams of pain.

"AHH!"

Kohaku winced. "I hope my sister is will be okay."

"It must really hurt for her to be screaming like that," Shippo said.

"How are babies born?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha snickered. "We'll tell you that in a few years."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on the ground eating a bowl of sushi. "Sango's having a baby and you're sitting there eating sushi Inuyasha!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, so what? She's been in there for hours and I got hungry." He put another piece of sushi in his mouth. "Damn this is some good stuff."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you."

Soon Kaede came outside.

"Well?" Kohaku said.

"Sango just had twins. They're both girls," Kaede said.

"Can we see them Kaede?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Of course, come on inside." They went inside the house. Sango was laying down holding one of the girls and Miroku sat next to her holding the other. They all came over to them.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Rin said.

"They look jut like you guys," Kohaku said.

"Well they are _their_ babies," Inuyasha said.

"What are their names?" Shippo asked.

"Midori and Mieko," Miroku said.

The baby Sango was holding reached out and held one of Inuyasha's fingers with her tiny hands. He smiled, like genuinely smiled, for the first time in ages.

* * *

><p>Six months later…<p>

Sometimes Miroku went off to different villages to exorcise demons and Inuyasha went with him for something to do and to keep him off other women as Sango had ordered him to.

They'd just left a village pretty far from home and wouldn't be back until morning. As they walked, Miroku counted the cash they had earned.

"You're getting more and more expensive every time we go out here," Inuyasha said.

"I have a wife and two daughters to support Inuyasha. I've got to make an honest living off of this." He took out some of it and gave it to Inuyasha. "Go nuts."

Inuyasha shoved the money into his pocket. "Thanks." He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. "We should camp out here before it gets too dark."

They soon started a fire and sat in front of it.

"So what was with you and that priest's daughter?" Inuyasha said talking about when they'd been in the village how Miroku had flirted with their client's daughter.

Miroku chuckled. "We were just talking."

"Sure you were. I should tell Sango."

"Hey, no need to involve Sango in this. Nothing happened. She's got enough trouble taking care of Midori and Mieko, don't bother her with this."

Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and laughed. "You just can't stop, can you?"

"When there's a woman with a nice butt around I can't help but stare. Sango's butt is a million times sexier than any other woman I've seen."

"Especially when she's naked, right?" Inuyasha said elbowing him.

Miroku elbowed him back. "Who's the pervert again?"

"Still you." He looked up into the stars and thought of how he and Kagome were looking up at the stars the night before she left. He sighed.

Miroku glanced at him. "You really miss her, don't you?"

Inuyasha continued looking up at the sky not wanting to show the pain and sadness in his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about her. I want to think that she'll come back but it's been nearly two years. What if she's forgotten about me and is with someone else?"

"A wise monk once said that 'what is meant to be will find a way through all through the obstacles and hardships of destiny'."

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment. "So you're saying that if Kagome and I are meant to be, we'll be together?"

"Exactly."

Inuyasha thought about that. He'd once believed that Kagome was his true love and they were destined to be together. The past few months the idea had started to fade from his mind. He'd started to think that since she hadn't returned to him, they weren't meant to be. But when he thought about it, Miroku was right. Everyone's destiny was previously planned and there were always rough obstacles. She was his soul mate and somehow, some way, they had to be together again.

Inuyasha had been quiet for a few minutes and Miroku was starting to think he'd fallen asleep. He looked at him and found his eyes still open. "You've been sitting there thinking for quite a while. Care to tell me what exactly you're thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that Kagome and I are destined to be together and I'll wait my whole life for her to come back."

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha was in the forest one afternoon.<em>

"_Inuyasha!" _

_He turned around and saw Kagome standing behind him in a miko kimono holding a bow and arrow pointing it right at him!_

_He stared at her in disbelief. Why was Kagome doing this to him? It brought back bad memories of when Kikyo had shot him. Kagome wouldn't do this, would she? Why was it that all of the women he loved betrayed him and tried to kill him? "Kagome what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Get out of the way!"_

_He looked behind him and saw a demon raising its sharp claws preparing to kill him. He ducked and Kagome shot the arrow making the demon explode. _

_How had he not sensed that thing behind him? He stood up and Kagome came over to him. "You didn't think I would shoot you, did you?" She said with a smirk._

_Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. "Um, well…"_

_She giggled the pulled him to her in a tight embrace. _

"_Where have you been? Why did you leave?"_

"_I'm sorry. I wanted to see you so badly Inuyasha. I didn't want to leave you."_

_He held her at arms length. "Are you back for good?" _

_She kissed his lips. "I'm always with you Inuyasha. Even if you don't see me, I'll always be there for you."_

_She faded away and he tried to grab onto her desperately but it was no use. "Kagome!"_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself falling. He hit the ground with a loud _thud_. He rubbed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was outside; he must have fallen asleep in a tree again. He thought about what Kagome said in his dream, "I'm always with you. Even if you don't see me, I'll always be there for you." It made him smile to think of her there with him.

* * *

><p>One year later…<p>

Inuyasha walked through the village not paying attention to all of the commotion around him. He and Miroku had gotten back from another exorcism a few hours ago. Sango had given birth to their third child that afternoon. They were at home with their family and Shippo was off training so he had some time to himself.

He went off away from everyone else. He could have sworn he saw her face in the clouds just then. Great, maybe now he was just losing his mind.

He truly missed Kagome. No that was an understatement. He'd give anything to have her in his arms right then. He would give up his Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru if it meant he could have her back. But she had been gone so long; it had been three years now since she left. He had vowed to himself that he would wait for her as long as it took for her to return to him. But sometimes, he just wasn't so sure. Everyday he hoped she would return to him but deep down he knew she wouldn't. It was like he was starting to lose hope of ever seeing her again. He didn't want to, he wanted to think that she'd come back someday.

He sighed. "Kagome…please come back. I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay after this i promise the sad depressing chapters will be over, at leats for a while. <strong>

**Did they celebrate Christmas in Feudal Japan? They do Christmas in Japan, don't they? Like, i really don't know but it would be nice if they did have Christmas back then. i mean, it may not have been as elaborate or commercial as it is now but maybe. i don't know. they should have.**

**Chotto Yokai means little demon. i loved how in the Final Act they would call Jaken Chotto Yokai and he would get so mad. **


	6. Reunited at Last

**The last couple chapters were kinda despressing. Let's all be happy now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Reunited at Last**

Kagome walked down to the shrine. She'd been so busy lately with senior year ending and graduation she hadn't come in a few weeks. She leaned against the well and looked down seeing nothing but blackness as always. She had tried to convince herself they'd never see each other again, and she tried to forget him but it was useless. It wasn't easy to erase all the time they'd spent together.

She sighed. But she'd be going off to college at the end of the summer. She wouldn't be near the shrine anymore. She wouldn't be able to come here every day after school and jump down the well trying to get back to him. She wouldn't be able to sit here and think about him. This shrine was the one thing that reminded her that what happened three years ago was real, that Inuyasha, and Naraku, and the Shikon jewel weren't just a dream. It hurt to soon have to be separated from it.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and saw Kagome standing by the well as she usually did. She honestly felt bad for her daughter. She knew how much she loved Inuyasha and she knew being torn away from the one you love wasn't easy. She went over to her. "You okay dear?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay mom."

"Do you still think you'll see him again?"

She just shrugged. "You always told me that if it was meant to be, Inuyasha and I would be together. It's been three years. I want to think that I will but…I'm just not sure anymore."

Mrs. Higurashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it hasn't been easy for you Kagome."

"Mom, do you think I should just…move on and forget about him?" The words were hard to say. But she knew she had to face reality. She was eighteen, her life was about to start. Maybe it was just time to come to grips with the fact that she and Inuyasha just weren't meant to be and it was time to move on.

"Honey, I know it's hard. But if you really think you won't see him anymore, then maybe it is time."

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek and she felt the gold beads around her neck. "I'll never forget him. I still love him. I wish I could just see him one more time." She looked back in the well one last time. She turned away but glanced back and saw the sky in it. She stared at it for a moment in disbelief. "Is that…the sky?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked in as well. "You should go dear. This might be the only chance you'll get."

Kagome hugged her mother tightly. "I love you mom." With that, she jumped into the well.

* * *

><p>They were sitting by the lake. Sango and Miroku were leaning against a tree while Sango fed their new born and Inuyasha sat near them while their daughters played with his ears and Shippo teased him. He didn't like it at all when they played with his ears but for some reason they were amused by them and if they wanted to have fun he'd let them.<p>

He caught a whiff of a strong smell and sat up becoming alert. It was something he hadn't smelled in years. The smell he'd yearned for every day. He downplayed it thinking he must be going insane but it was there. He took the girls off him and put them on the ground then stood up.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha ignored them and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the sweet scent. It was impossible. She had been gone for so long, it couldn't possibly be her. He was going insane; he knew he had to be. But it got stronger the further he went.

He stopped at the well and looked inside. His heart nearly exploded when he saw her. He reached down and she took his hand and he pulled her out. They stared at each other for a moment too overcome with happiness to speak. Inuyasha still thought he had to be dreaming. This beautiful girl wasn't real.

She stepped out of the well and stood next to him. He leaned down to kiss her and as soon as their lips touched he knew. It wasn't a dream, he wasn't hallucinating. This was real. His true love had finally returned to him.

They broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Welcome home," he said.

Tears started coming down Kagome's face. For three years she'd longed to see Inuyasha's face, to be held in his arms, to have his soft lips on hers. She threw herself at him, rested her head on his shoulder, and sobbed. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha held her tightly in his arms afraid if he let go she'd disappear. He wiped her tears away and kissed her again passionately. "Kagome." He kissed her again and dipped her down to the ground. They started laughing and rolling around on the ground playfully. He rolled back on top of her and kissed her and she giggled as he did.

Miroku and Shippo were walking towards them wondering where Inuyasha went. Then they saw him on the ground laughing but his hair covered Kagome and they didn't see her.

"Miroku, he's finally lost it," Shippo said.

They looked up and Kagome smiled. "Hi you guys."

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed running over to her.

Kagome sat up and hugged him. "Hi Shippo!" She got up and hugged Miroku tightly. "Hi Miroku."

Miroku hugged her tightly. "I've missed you."

"Where's Sango?"

"She's over there with the babies."

Kagome smiled surprised. "You had a baby?"

"Three actually."

Inuyasha put his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "You've missed a lot."

They went back to the lake where Sango was sitting with the kids.

"Where's daddy and uncle Inuyasha?" Mieko asked

"They should be back in a few minutes," Sango said.

"Sango, honey," Miroku called to her. "Look whose back."

Sango looked up and nearly exploded when she saw Kagome. "Kagome?" she exclaimed.

Kagome went over her and hugged her. "Sango!"

Sango hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, Kagome! I've missed you so much!" She looked at her daughters who were looking at Kagome curiously. "Remember I told you two about Kagome?"

"That's Kagome?" said Midori.

"Yes. Kagome this is Midori and Mieko and Shinichi was just born a few days ago."

"They're so cute Sango."

Inuyasha stood nearby with his arms crossed smiling from ear to ear. He hadn't felt this happy in so long. Miroku elbowed him. "What?" He just continued to give him a look. "_What_?" He still didn't say anything, he just looked at him. "What the hell is your problem damn it!" he exclaimed.

Miroku laughed. "I bet your happy now."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's a far understatement."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome had gone for a long walk that evening. Everyone was so surprised to see Kagome. The two of them clung to each other all day. They didn't want to let go thinking the other would disappear if they did. After having dinner at Miroku and Sango's house, they separated themselves from everyone and had been gone for hours.<p>

"Everything's so different now. I wish I could have been here," Kagome said.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently. "I'm just glad you're back." He looked down at the necklace he'd given her and smiled. "You still have it."

"Of course. I never take it off. It's the one thing that made me feel close to you all this time."

"Kagome, you haven't been with anyone else, have you?" The question had haunted him for the longest time.

She shook her head. Aside from the random dates her friends had forced her to go on, she would never seriously committed herself to any other guy. She would never dream of being with anyone else. "No, why would you think that? You're the only one I love Inuyasha."

He pulled her into his arms. "Good."

She hugged him back. All this time she'd known she'd wanted Inuyasha back in her life, but until she came back she didn't realize how empty she really was without him. She remembered how she'd sit in her room thinking about him just waiting for him to jump through her window. Then there was that whole semester of studying the Feudal Era which was pure torture. As she thought of the emotional roller coaster she'd been on she hugged him tighter and felt tears spill out of her eyes. Soon those tears turned into sobs.

Inuyasha lifted her chin. "Why are you crying Kagome?"

Kagome wiped her eyes. "I was just thinking about how much I needed you. Being with you now is like some kind of miracle."

Inuyasha wiped her tears away then kissed her lips. "Don't cry Kagome. We're together now, and that's all that matters."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

They went back to their village and into their house. She looked around. "I can't believe you finished this."

"Of course I finished it. I wouldn't just leave a half finished house sitting here. It's not much, but it's enough."

"I like it," she said.

"Good."

They went into the bedroom and lay down in each other's arms. He held her close to him and ran his hand up and down her back. It was cruel that for three years he didn't have her.

"I've missed this," she raid running her hand through his white hair.

He took a big whiff of her sweet scent. "You still smell nice."

"Same as always?"

"Yup."

She smiled. "We've got three years to make up."

"Three years of kisses to make up," he said with a smirk. With that they kissed passionately. They held each other tightly with their tongues exploring each other's mouths. He knew he'd never be able to get enough of her. He rolled on top of her and they continued to kiss.

When Kagome was gone, Inuyasha had tried so hard to hold back his feelings and not feel so vulnerable. Never had anyone made him hurt so much with their absence. Now that she was back he felt like he had been blessed with good fortune. Lying here with her kissing her, he suddenly felt overcome with feelings he'd tried so hard to ignore.

They broke their kiss to breathe. Kagome was about to kiss him once again but felt something wet splash onto her shoulder. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw his eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha, why are _you_ crying now?"

He sniffed. "I'm sorry, it's just…I missed you so much. My life was hell without you."

Kagome felt her eyes well up once again. "Same here. I thought about you everyday and it brought tears to my eyes every time."

Inuyasha ran his hand through her hair with tears still coming down his face. "It was torture not being with you for that long. You have no idea how much you mean to me Kagome. Ever since I met you, you gave my life meaning. You taught me how to laugh and love and that it's okay to cry. You've made me a better person. When you were gone it was like I was empty and that I had no purpose in life anymore. I was starting to think I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life. I was so sure that you'd given up on me and moved on but every day I hoped you would come back."

Kagome was now crying as well. Inuyasha had said a lot of sweet things to her and this time it really touched her. "Inuyasha…" She pulled him back to her and gave him a passionate kiss that said everything she wanted to say.

"Don't ever leave me again," he said against her lips.

"I won't, I promise," she said. They kissed again, a long hard kiss full of need for each other. She held him tightly with desire over taking her. Every kiss and touch made the desire build inside of them. She ran her hands through his hair desperately wanting him. "Inuyasha…make love to me."

Inuyasha kissed her harder than ever when he heard that. He'd waited three years to make love to her and he was more than ready. "I'll give you all of me," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you all liked <em>that<em> ending. I won't go into great detail about their first time. I know a lot of you have dirty minds and all of you have imaginations, go nuts with it.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. New Kimono

**Short chapter. I guess it's a filler, sort of**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**New Kimono**

Inuyasha was sitting outside the next morning in the grass polishing his Tetsusaiga. It was a bit stained from the last demon he fought and he couldn't stand it when his prized possession was dirty.

Suddenly he felt something biting his neck. He recognized the feeling and slapped it. A flattened flea fell into his hand mumbling to himself. Inuyasha snickered; he hadn't seen Myoga for weeks. "It's about time you showed up again. Where the hell have you been?"

Myoga straightened himself out. "I do a lot more than keep you in check you know."

"Yeah, you drink my blood, sleep in my hair, and run away every time there's a fight."

"No, no, no, this time I had to go to a flea convention."

Inuyasha chuckled and turned back to his sword.

"Is that a smile I see? You haven't smiled like that in ages."

"I have a reason to smile again. She's back."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Kagome! Who the hell else would I be talking about?"

"Temper Inuyasha, temper. Your blood tasted unusually warm. Either your sick or you've been getting intimate with someone."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He felt himself blush and looked away trying to hide it.

"Inuyasha where are your morals! Don't you know you're not supposed to lie with a woman until you're married? What would your mother say…?" Inuyasha squished him again. "OW!"

"Since when do _I_ have morals? I love Kagome, and no one is going to tell me when I can make love to her."

"That didn't require you to hurt me…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said coming over to him. She sat down next to him and kissed him.

He put his sword away and put his arms around her. "Hey Kagome."

She felt something biting her and she smacked the spot making Myoga tumble into her hand. "Myoga, what are you doing?"

"Ah, you're blood tastes delicious as always Lady Kagome, although a bit warm like Inuyasha's," Myoga said.

"Would you stop talking about the warmth of our blood," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Miroku came over to them and leaned against the tree next to them. "So, I bet that was one hell of reunion night last night, huh?" he said with a smirk.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up Miroku."

"Once a pervert, always a pervert I guess," Kagome said.

* * *

><p>Sango and Kagome were in Kaede's house sitting on the floor. Kaede was making something for Kagome in the other room and Sango was holding a sleeping Shinichi.<p>

Kagome ran her fingers gently through his soft black hair. "He's so cute."

"Which one of us do you think he looks like? Shippo, Kohaku, and Miroku think he looks like me but Inuyasha, Kaede, and Rin think he looks like Miroku," Sango said.

Kagome examined him for a moment. "Hmm, that's tough. I think he has your eyes and his hair feels more like yours, but then he has Miroku's nose which throws it off. He kinda looks more like you."

Sango smiled. "At least I have one child who looks like me. Midori and Mieko look more like Miroku."

"Is he still a womanizer?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Of course he is. That's why I send Inuyasha with him when he goes to exorcise demons. He's not as bad as he used to be though."

"Maybe he's maturing."

The two of them thought about that for a moment. The lecherous monk who put his hands on every woman he saw maturing? Was it possible? "Nah."

"So what have you been doing all this time Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"Finishing school," Kagome replied.

"How long do you have to go to school in your era?"

"Well you have to go through kindergarten, elementary school, junior high, and high school which takes up until you're about eighteen. But if you decide to go to college you take another four years. Depending on what you want to be, like a doctor or something like that, you have to go to medical school for another four years," she explained.

Sango's eyes were wide. "Wow, that's until you're nearly thirty, I'd still be in school if I lived there. Around here people are married as young as fifteen."

"I've mostly just been missing you guys. The past three years have been the worst. When I went back to school after I left, we spent an entire semester studying Feudal Japan."

"Really?" Sango said surprised.

"There were pictures in our textbook that looked almost exactly like you guys. It just made me miss all of you even more."

Shinichi started to stir and Sango rocked him for a moment and he soon relaxed again. "I'm just glad you're back, Kagome. We've all missed you so much; it was like a piece missing from a puzzle. Especially Inuyasha."

"Was he really that messed up Sango?"

"You have no idea. You know Inuyasha, he wouldn't dare show anyone how sad he was but it was obvious. He just didn't seem to be himself. I'd rather have him in one of his moods cussing everyone out than have him all depressed like he was."

Kagome was silent for a moment. She hated to think of how much pain she'd caused Inuyasha by being away so long. Of course it wasn't her fault, but she still felt bad. "At least he's okay now. People in my era would probably say the same thing about me. I've been a mess without him."

Sango studied her for a moment. "You love him a lot don't you?"

She nodded. "More than anything…I lost my virginity to him last night."

"You did? How was it?" Sango said eagerly, wanting to know more.

Kagome nodded with a thoughtful smile. "It was nice."

Sango laughed. "You should get married," she said after a few seconds.

"Married?" Kagome said. Marriage was far from her mind. She'd never once given it serious thought. "But I'm only eighteen."

"Kagome, I'm only a year older than you and I've been married three years. Besides, you live here now don't you? Things are different than in your era."

Kagome was silent for a moment while she thought about it. Being married to Inuyasha would make her life complete, but was she ready for that?

"Don't worry about it. You've got plenty of time to think about being married."

"Kagome-chan, I'm done with your kimono," Kaede said as she came in. She held up a turquoise top and and skirt covered in green flowers, and a red belt.

Kagome nearly squealed. "Kaede I love it! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Kaede laughed. "You're very welcome dear. Try it on."

Kagome undressed and put on the kimono. Kaede tied the red belt in the back for her. She twirled around making the skirt float out around her. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Sango said. "Those colors look good on you."

"It fits perfectly," Kaede said.

Sango stood up. "You should go show Inuyasha. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Okay." Kagome gave Kaede one last hug then followed Sango outside to go find Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Miroku was sitting under a tree watching his girls play in the grass nearby. Shippo was playing with them and Inuyasha was sitting up in the tree with his eyes closed although he wasn't sleeping.<p>

"What do you think?" Sango asked pointing to Kagome's kimono.

Miroku stood up. "Wow, that looks really good," he said rubbing Kagome's butt. Kagome glared at him and Sango smacked him in the face leaving a red hand print. "Ow!"

"Nice kimono Kagome," Shippo said.

"Thanks you guys."

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, come down here!"

Inuyasha didn't budge. "Shut up. Didn't I say don't bother me?"

"Don't you want to see Kagome? She looks sexy," Miroku said earning a slap on the other cheek from Sango.

Inuyasha opened one eye. When he saw Kagome he jumped out of the tree and went over to her.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked.

"You look…beautiful," he said. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Miroku covered Midori and Mieko's eyes and Sango covered Shippo's.

"Hey! Why can't I see! I'm old enough!" he exclaimed.

"You're still a child," Sango said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, more Miroku pervertedness and Sango and Kagome bonding. And Myoga as an added plus. I love it. <strong>


	8. The Big Question

**Paper or plastic?**

**...**

**what? that's a big important quesiton!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**The Big Question**

A few weeks later Inuyasha and Miroku had gone out to exorcise a demon. They were a few miles away from their own village in another one in the mountains. They were in an old doctor's house where he'd said he'd been tormented by a demon that was coming out of his painting.

Miroku put one of his sutras on the painting and said a quick prayer to get the demon to come out.

The demon was forced out of the painting with a scream. But it wasn't big and scary as they expected. It was just a small lizard demon.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You've got to be kidding me. We came all the way out here for this?"

"Get rid of it before it terrorizes my family again," the man said fearfully.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he said cutting the demon to pieces with his claws.

"Thank you so much, both of you. Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind introducing us to some of the young ladies in the village. I heard you mention you have a daughter…" Miroku said. His lecherous habits were obviously kicking in.

Inuyasha stepped in front of him. "We'll just take our pay and leave thanks," he said throwing Miroku a glare.

The man paid them and walked them to the door. They walked through the village on their way out.

"I see why you're so obsessed with sex now," Inuyasha said.

"So you finally get it huh?" Miroku said. "I'm rubbing off on you more and more every day. If you want I can find you a nice looking woman."

"I said I was obsessed, not that I'm some pervert who throws himself at every woman he sees even though you're _married_." He looked next to him but Miroku wasn't there. "Hey, Miroku…!"

Miroku was standing a few feet away talking to a young woman. "You're very beautiful," he said.

The girl giggled. "I'd love to bear your children."

Sometimes Miroku had to remind himself he was already committed. "While I do think you're very pretty miss; I have children with another woman."

The girl glared at him and smacked him in the face. "Two timer!" Then she stomped off.

Inuyasha went over to him smirking. "You deserved that."

"At least I was honest this time," Miroku said with a shrug.

They walked out of the village and headed home. "Hey Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Yes?"

"How did you ask Sango to marry you?"

Miroku was surprised by the question. "You thinking of marrying Kagome?"

"Yeah. I love her a lot and I want her to be my wife." Inuyasha had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Kagome meant so much to him and he loved her a lot. He wanted to be connected to her in every way possible. It was time; he knew he was ready for it.

Miroku elbowed him. "I knew the two of you would get married eventually. So are you going to have ten babies with her?"

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. Having children was the last thing on his mind. "Let's stick to the present and think of my children…five years from now." Miroku chuckled. "So, what do I say to her?"

"Tell her how you feel about her. Say why you love her and how much she means to you. Give her something nice." Miroku took Inuyasha's hands as a demonstration. "Then look deep into her eyes, lean close to her," he got close to Inuyasha's face. "And say, 'will you bear my child?'"

Inuyasha pushed him away and looked horrified at what just happened. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

"You get it though, right?"

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to give her?"

Miroku crossed his arms not realizing Inuyasha was this clueless. "An engagement ring of course!"

"So where do I get an engagement ring?"

"Excuse me sirs," said a man sitting at a stand they were coming towards. "Can I interest you in some of these items?" He gestures to his tables full of clothes, food, accessories, etc.

"You got any rings?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course." He pointed to at least thirty different rings. "Getting one for someone special?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she's really special," he said looking at the rings. There were at least five different sizes and he wasn't sure which one would fit Kagome. "Which one should I get, Miroku?"

Miroku pointed to one of the smaller sizes. "This is the size I get for Sango. Their hands are about the same."

Inuyasha picked out a ring and the man put it in a small box for him. "That'll be twenty dollars."

His eyes got wide. "Twenty dollars? Damn you're expensive." He took out twenty of the fifty dollars he'd made exorcising the demon.

"Can I get you anything sir?" the man asked Miroku after taking Inuyasha's money.

Miroku looked at the things on the tables. Then he came across a pink and purple flowered hair clip that he thought would look beautiful on Sango. "I'll take this."

"Eighteen dollars."

"Are you kidding me?" he said in disbelief that it would be so expensive.

"Listen sir, those are very rare flowers. They're almost out of existence."

Miroku raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "This isn't a scam, is it?"

"Of course not. They're called passion flowers."

He smiled when he heard that. "Passion flowers huh? Okay then. It's highway robbery but Sango's worth it." He handed the man eighteen dollars. "Thank you."

They left and went home to their village. When they got there, Kagome and Shippo were at Sango's house and they were all finishing up dinner.

"Hey family," Miroku said.

"Daddy!" Midori and Mieko exclaimed running over to him. He bent down and hugged and kissed them both and hugged Shinichi as well.

Sango gave him a kiss. "Hi honey."

"I've got something for you." He put the flowers in her hair.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you Miroku!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. He took her hand and pulled her to stand up. "Come for a walk with me."

"Okay." They left the house.

"Let's follow them," Miroku said.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and she followed him not knowing where they were going or why. He wouldn't tell her. Then she saw the sacred tree in the distance and he led her over to it.<p>

"Inuyasha, why are we over here?" she asked not being able to take the suspense anymore.

They stopped in front of the tree. He thought it would be the perfect spot since it held sentimental value to both of them. "There's something I need to tell you."

He suddenly felt very nervous. Why was he feeling so insecure? Normally he could tell Kagome anything without a problem. She was the only person he could ever be that open with. Why should he be so nervous anyway? Kagome loved him and there was no reason why she wouldn't say yes.

"Well, what do you need to tell me?"

He held her hands. "Kagome, you know I love you."

She nodded not knowing where this was going. "Yes, and I love you too."

Miroku had said to tell her how he felt about her. "I could never begin to tell you how much I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone. I need you. I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome's face was turning red at what he was saying. Her heart started pounding. Was he about to say what she thought he was going to say?

Next was to give her something. He lifted her hand and put the ring on her finger. His heart was pounding as well, here it was, the big question. "Kagome Higurashi…will you be my wife?"

Kagome felt like she was dreaming again. She'd dreamt of Inuyasha proposing to her but she never thought it would be like this. Her eyes welled up with tears. She nodded. "Yes. Yes I will." She kissed his lips as hard as she could. The tears spilled out of her eyes as she did. "I'll be your wife Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her again over come with happiness. How had he ever had doubts about this? He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

After dropping the kids at Kaede's for a few minutes, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting behind a bush watching the whole thing.

"Oh my god," Sango said in disbelief at what just happened. "_Inuyasha_ actually proposed to her!"

"We all knew they'd get married eventually," Shippo said.

"Did you know about this?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Sure did. Who else do you think told him how to do it?" Miroku explained.

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha, I love you!"

He looked into her eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world Kagome. I promise, you'll never regret marrying me."

* * *

><p><strong>Did they use the kind of money we have back in the Sengoku period? i'm sure things would have been WAY less expensive back then if they did. apparently only back in the mid 1900's $1.00 could get you enough candy to last a year. back in Feudal Japan i'm sure they understood the value of the dollar better than we do now. but if they didn't, what kind of money do you think they used?<strong>

**So, yeah, we all knew this was coming. Lucky Sango, i hope my husband gets me some passion flowers (if they even exist)**


	9. Preparations

**Chapter 9:**

**Preparations**

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in by the lake one evening talking about their wedding plans.

"Should we have it here or in your era?" Inuyasha asked.

"We should have the ceremony in my era. You know my mother is going to want to be there."

"It sucks that everyone can't just come here or the other way around."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let's have the reception here though. That way everyone can be there in some way."

He put his arms around her and rested his forehead on hers. "And right after that, our honeymoon."

"Where is it gonna be?"

He smirked. "I'll surprise you." Their lips connected in a passionate lip lock.

Suddenly someone grabbed their hair and pulled them apart. "Hey!" they exclaimed. They saw Sango standing behind them.

"Damn it Sango," Inuyasha said.

Sango ignored him. "Kagome, Kaede and I need to speak to you."

"Can it wait?" Kagome asked wanting to continue kissing Inuyasha.

"No." Sango pulled her up. "Come on."

Inuyasha glared at her. "You can't just take my fiancée away from me like that."

Sango smirked. "Yes, I can. Let's go Kagome." She pulled Kagome over to Kaede's house. When they got there, they sat across from Kaede by the fire.

"What's this about Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Sango and I will be making your dress and I need to measure you and find out what you want," Kaede explained.

"Oh, okay," Kagome said. Kaede took her measurements and she sat back down next to Sango.

"So, any specific colors you want?" Sango asked preparing to take notes.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Maybe something turquoise or pink…"

"I've got it! I've got the perfect idea!" Sango exclaimed.

"You can go now Kagome. We'll have your dress done as soon as possible," Kaede said.

"Hmm, do you think I should have brought Inuyasha too?" Sango said.

"Why would you need Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We're making his clothes as well. Tell him to come in here. It'll only be a few minutes," Kaede said.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"When will you be back?" Shippo asked Inuyasha and Kagome as they went over to the well. They were going back to her era to inform her family of their wedding plans.<p>

"Maybe tomorrow," Inuyasha said.

Kagome rubbed Shippo's head. "You're in charge while we're gone."

Shippo smiled and rubbed his hands together evilly. "Sweet. Everyone will bow down to me! They'll all be my personal servants!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Great, now you've got him thinking he's a dictator or something."

Kagome giggled and took his hand. "Come on love." They jumped into the well then walked towards Kagome's house when they came out. "What do you think they'll say about us getting married?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. What are family members supposed to say when people get married? You nervous or something?"

Kagome shook her head even though she was. "Of course not."

He could see through her though. "Don't be. What's the worst they could do?"

They went into the house and found Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen washing dishes. "Hi mom," Kagome said.

Her mother turned around. "Hi you two. Nice of you to drop by." She went over and gave them a hug.

"Should we tell her now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "I want to tell everyone at the same time."

"Tell us what?"

"Are grandpa and Sota here?"

"Yes…"

"Can you tell them to both come into the living room?"

"Of course." Her mother went to go find them and Kagome and Inuyasha went to sit on the couch waiting.

A few minutes later everyone was in there. "We have something important to tell you," Kagome said.

"You're pregnant!" her grandpa exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads quickly. "No!"

Mrs. Higurashi slapped his arm. "Dad!"

"So what is it then?" Sota asked impatiently.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance and smiled. "We're getting married," he said.

"For real?" Sota said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, my baby's getting married!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"I knew you weren't pregnant," her grandpa said.

"When is the wedding?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"We haven't set a date yet," Inuyasha said.

"But we want to have the ceremony here and the reception in the Feudal Era," Kagome said.

* * *

><p>That night Kagome was in her room talking to her friends on a four way call to invite them to her wedding. Of course they were extremely surprised when she told them.<p>

"You know I'll be there Kagome," Ayumi said happily.

"You're getting married already? You're only eighteen," Eri said.

"You don't want to rush your life Kagome," Yuki said.

"I'm not rushing my life you guys. We're both old enough to get married. And I love him, I'm ready for this."

"Okay, as long as you know what you're doing," Yuki said.

"So when is it?" Eri asked.

"In two weeks."

"Hey, will we get to meet your friends in the Feudal Era?" Ayumi asked.

"No they can't come through the well either."

"Aww, I really wanted to meet them," Yuki said.

"Hey Kagome, if you and Inuyasha ever had a baby, do you think it'll have dog ears too?" Eri asked.

"That would be so cute!" Ayumi said.

Kagome laughed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"I wish I could come see you before the wedding, but these classes are killing me," Yuki said.

"Same here," Eri said.

"Don't worry about it you guys. As long as you're there, that's all that matters," Kagome said.

"Okay. I have to go now Kagome. I have a project due tomorrow that I haven't even started," Yuki said.

"Bye." They all hung up. She saw Inuyasha sitting across the room on the floor playing with her cat but the cat didn't look very happy at all. "Why are you torturing Buyo?"

"I'm not torturing him. He's missed me, haven't you Buyo?" he said yanking Buyo's arms around.

Kagome laughed. "Aren't dog and cats supposed to hate each other?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Never heard that before. Except for those bastard cat demons but they're the exception."

Kagome sat down in front of him and patted Buyo's head sympathetically. "You know, Buyo was happier than ever while you were gone."

"I did notice he's been hiding in the closet every time we come here." Suddenly Buyo scratched him. "Ow! That hurt!"

Buyo gave him an annoyed look then left the room.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Damn cat."

Kagome took his arm and looked at it but Buyo didn't make him bleed. "You'd better watch it before he rips your flesh off next time."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'll claw his eyes out first."

"Inuyasha, would you rather kill Buyo or kiss me?" she said kissing his neck.

Inuyasha held her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "Definitely kiss you." He continued to kiss her and then felt her hands on his neck and felt like she took something off. He broke their kiss and looked at her. "What did you do?"

She held up the subjugation beads that used to be around his neck.

He looked at her in surprise. "Why did you take it off?"

She shrugged. "You don't need it. And anyway, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

He put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? I thought you loved torturing me with that thing."

"Well…I'm done now. You're free from me."

He kissed her lips. "Thank you. Now I won't have anymore head trauma." She giggled at that. He took the necklace from her and just looked at it for a moment, then he put it in his pocket. "I'll keep it as a souvenir."

* * *

><p>A few days later they were back in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha went over to Midori and Mieko who were running around playing. When they saw him they ran away playfully but he caught them easily.<p>

"What are you two doing?"

"Playing tag," Midori said.

"You're it uncle Inuyasha!" Mieko said tapping his shoulder.

He started to carry them over to their house. "How about we play tag a little later? Your mother wants you to come eat lunch right now."

"You promise?" Midori asked.

"Yeah I promise." He took them into Sango's house. "Special delivery."

Sango took them out of his arms. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"No problem." He left the house and caught the scent of his brother. He was probably there to visit Rin and bring her a gift or something. He paid no mind to it and went to go find his future wife.

"Hey little brother," Sesshomaru said before he could get home.

"Hey bastard that I'm related to."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Why must you always be so rude?"

Inuyasha looked away from him and crossed his arms.

"I hear you're getting married."

Inuyasha's face softened. "Yeah."

"And you weren't going to invite me?" Sesshomaru said. "After all I've done for you?"

Inuyasha realized he'd forgotten Sesshomaru's invitation and felt guilty for it. "Um, well I was going to invite you. I just hadn't gotten around to it. You might not have been home anyway. Even though I guess I could have mailed it…"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "Do you think I'm mad or something?"

"Are you?"

"No. To be honest I don't care all that much."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Well in that case you're not invited."

"Fine then! I won't come," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Good! I don't want you there anyway!"

Kagome came over to them. "Hi Sesshomaru. Are you coming to our wedding?"

"Inuyasha says I'm uninvited."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Why would you say that?"

"He said he didn't care!" Inuyasha said.

She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Of course you're invited. Don't listen to Inuyasha."

"Very well. When is it?"

"Next week."

"I'll be there then."

Once he left Inuyasha gave Kagome an irritated looked.

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't look at me like that Inuyasha." He continued to look at her and she glared at him. "Sit boy."

"No," he said with a smirk.

She pushed his arm. "Jerk." Then she walked away and he followed her.

* * *

><p>A few days before the wedding Kagome was sitting in Kaede's house with Sango while Kaede was in the other room putting the finishing touches on Kagome's dress.<p>

"What does is look like Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I can't tell you that," Sango said with a smile.

"Well what does Inuyasha's look like?"

"I can't tell you that either."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Come on Sango, tell me something!"

"I can tell you its very pretty and it'll look beautiful on you."

Kaede came through the door. "Here it is," she said holding up the most beautiful kimono Kagome had ever seen. The outer robe was mostly white and the skirt had many layers and was tie dyed purple. It had a colorful design in red and turquoise and pink and the belt was also purple.

"Wow, this is gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango pulled her up. "Try it on."

They helped Kagome put it on and added a bunch of extra accessories like necklaces and flowers.

"It's perfect," Kaede said.

"I have the perfect make up look for you Kagome. Come sit down," Sango said gesturing for her to sit next to her.

"Hold on dear, take the kimono off first so you don't get anything on it," Kaede said.

Kagome took the dress off and gave it to Kaede then sat in front of Sango on the floor.

Sango took out her make up and brushes. "I wish I could be there to dress you up myself. But since I can't you're gonna have to put this on yourself." She started to brush eye shadow across Kagome's eyelids holding up a mirror after every step so Kagome could see what to do. Then she put on lipstick and blush and held up the mirror so Kagome could see the finished product.

Her lids were bright green and lavender and around the outside was cherry blossom pink. "Sango this is beautiful. I didn't know you were this good with make up."

Sango shrugged modestly. "When I was little it was a big interest of mine." She handed Kagome the colors. "You'll need these."

Kaede had wrapped her dress in fabric. "Don't let Inuyasha see this," she said handing Kagome the dress.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Sango hugged her. "In case I don't see you tomorrow before you leave, good luck."

Kagome hugged her back. "Thank you Sango." She hugged Kaede. "You too Kaede."

"Send Inuyasha in here to get his and don't let him see that dress," Kaede said.

"Okay, bye." With that Kagome left.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, no more "sit boy". Oh well, she'll find another way to torture him. I love it when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get together. They don't exactly like each other now, but at the moment they don't really have a reasont o try to kill each other either, so it's a start. They're both too stubborn to ever be best friends though.<strong>


	10. Wedding Bells

**And now for the chapter we've all been waiting for. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**Wedding Bells**

A few days later was the day of the wedding. It was taking place by the sacred tree. The whole area had been beautifully decorated the day before and their family and friends arriving waiting for the ceremony to start.

Inuyasha was inside the house in Sota's room getting dressed. Sota sat on the bed while Inuyasha tied the belt on his kimono. He looked down at Inuyasha's bare feet. "Are you gonna wear shoes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Of course not. Hand me that comb," he said holding out his hand for it. Once Sota gave it to him he ran it through his thick silver hair until it was straight and shiny.

"What are you gonna do after the wedding?"

"Go back to my era for the reception," Inuyasha replied.

"And then?"

"Then we'll go on our honeymoon," Inuyasha said with a smile. He was most anticipating the honeymoon. A whole two weeks alone with Kagome was a dream come true.

"And you'll have sex with her?"

"Shut up Sota."

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

She came inside. "Sota, how about you go downstairs."

"Okay mom." Sota left the room.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the bed and gestured for Inuyasha to sit next to him. "How do you feel?" she asked adjusting his shirt.

"I feel great." He couldn't think of any other word to describe how he felt. He was getting married after all, was there a word for this happiness?

"Got any wedding jitters?"

He nodded. The butterflies had been floating around his stomach all morning.

"I should have known the two of you would get married."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"It was obvious you were in love with her. Even before you had officially said it to each other, I knew you loved her."

"I really love her. I had another girlfriend before Kagome, but the way I felt about her can't even compare to how I feel about her."

She smoothed his hair down. "I think of you as my own child Inuyasha. I'm glad to have you joining our family."

He smiled. "You know, my own mother died when I was really young and I never knew my father. So I've never really had a parent figure in my life. It's like you're my mother too. You really remind me of her."

She hugged him. "I'm glad you feel that way." They let go after a few seconds. "I'll let you finish getting ready." She stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in her own room wearing her gorgeous kimono finishing up her make up. She'd tried to do it exactly as Sango had a few days ago and she thought she'd done a pretty good job.<p>

She heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in hon?" said her mother.

"Sure mom."

Her mother opened the door. "Look at you, you look gorgeous."

Kagome picked up her veil off the bed. "Just one last thing."

Her mother put it on for her. "Look in the mirror, you look amazing."

Kagome looked in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. Her face looked perfect, her hair was curled and had pink, red, and white flowers in it, and the kimono looked incredible on her.

"It's hard to believe my baby is getting married."

"I can't believe it myself."

"I always told you, you and Inuyasha would find each other again eventually. You met him for a reason."

Kagome nodded, she'd never denied that fact. "Yeah, that day I fell down the well was the greatest day of my life. And you were always okay with it. No mom is that cool."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "As long as you knew what you were doing and you were with him, I knew you'd be fine. And I knew you loved him, I would never stop you from seeing him."

"All my life I've always dreamed of marrying some rich guy and living in a mansion and never having to work a day in my life. I never thought I'd fall in love with and marry a half demon, let alone live in Feudal Japan with him."

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her. "I'm glad you're happy dear."

"Thanks mom."

"You should start heading downstairs in a few minutes. The wedding is going to start soon."

"Okay." After her mother left Kagome looked in the mirror again. Then headed downstairs for the beginning of the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha waited impatiently for her to enter. The music started and when he saw her he nearly fainted. She looked incredibly gorgeous, and she was already beautiful so this was saying a lot. Was this really his Kagome? His heart pounded faster she got closer to him. She met his eyes. He smiled and she smiled her beautiful smile back at him nearly making him melt. His foot tapped impatiently waiting for her to come to him. When she got near him he took her hand and she stood next to him.<p>

Her grandpa would be marrying them since he was a former priest. "Family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Inuyasha and Kagome. If anyone objects to their union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one responded. "Very well." He began their prayers and blessings. "Inuyasha, please recite your vows to Kagome."

He'd been waiting for this. He looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and poured his heart out to her. "Kagome you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Before I met you I had no one and I thought I'd be destined to be alone my whole life. You've changed me and made me a better person. I'm so glad it was you who woke me up that day." He felt himself starting to get choked up. Oh no, he couldn't cry, he'd promised himself he wouldn't. "I've done you wrong more times than I can count but you've always stayed with me and you've never given up on me. I want to stay with you forever and I promise to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives."

"Kagome, recite your vows to Inuyasha," her grandpa said.

Kagome already felt her eyes welling up with tears and she knew she couldn't make it through her vows without them falling. "Inuyasha, you are the most incredible man I've ever met. You always make me laugh, you take care of me, you protect me, and I'm always happy when I'm around you. I know that it was no coincidence that I met you." The first tear fell and he wiped it away. "We've been through so much together, and I know we'll be through so much more. What ever happens, I don't care as long as I can be with you. I promise I'll love you forever Inuyasha. Even when we're gone you'll always be mine."

Sota gave them the rings and they put them on each other's fingers.

"Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Kagome, do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha lifted her veil, pulled Kagome to him, and eagerly kissed her. They held each other tightly and kissed very passionately while everyone applauded in the background.

He looked into her eyes and found tears coming out of them. He wiped them away. "You're so sensitive."

"You know you were crying too."

"You can't prove that," he said stubbornly.

Kagome laughed. "What a conversation to be having after our wedding."

"Would you rather do this?" He kissed her lips again.

"Always." She kissed him once again. Then they walked back down the aisle together.

Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi went over to them. "Kagome!" they exclaimed.

Yuki hugged her tightly. "We're so happy for you!"

Ayumi sighed wistfully. "That was so romantic. I wish my wedding will be like that."

"You're so pretty," Eri said to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, is this really the tree you were nailed to?" Ayumi asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup, fifty years ago."

"Five hundred fifty," Kagome corrected him.

"What are you talking about? It was fifty."

"We're not in your era."

"Oh yeah, right. Five hundred fifty."

"You should have the reception here," Eri said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, all of our friends are waiting for us back home for the reception."

"Have fun there," Ayumi said.

"I still wish I can come," Yuki said with a pout.

Kagome gave them all a hug. "Bye you guys." They went to the shrine where Kagome's family was waiting for them.

"Congratulations you two," her grandpa said.

"Thanks."

Mrs. Higurashi gave them both a hug. "Don't forget about us here. Come back soon."

"Okay mom."

Inuyasha picked her up. "Ready to go?"

Kagome kissed him. "Yes."

"Bye you two," Sota said.

"Bye!" they said. Then they jumped into the well.

Once on the other side they were greeted by Shippo and Rin.

"You're back!" Rin exclaimed. "We've been waiting all day for you."

"How was the wedding?" Shippo asked.

"It was amazing," Kagome replied.

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"This way. Follow me," Rin said. They followed Rin to an area in their village which was crowded with their friends and decorated for the reception.

Miroku and Sango came over to them. "Finally you're here!" Sango said. "Your outfits look perfect. And you did a really good job with the make up Kagome."

"It's not nearly as good as what you did, Sango," Kagome said modestly.

"You look very beautiful Kagome," Miroku said reaching out to touch her.

Sango and Inuyasha smacked him at the same time. "Don't you dare!" Sango said through her teeth.

"Touch her and I'll chop your hand off," Inuyasha said.

Miroku held up his hands. "Okay, okay, no need to get violent."

The rest of the afternoon was spent celebrating Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage. Later that afternoon, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing next to each other eating ramen noodles not saying anything.

Finally Inuyasha couldn't take the silence anymore. "I know you want to say something. Just come out and say it."

"You're just like father falling in love and marrying a human woman like this."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure you're just disgusted by it all, right?"

Sessshomaru nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am." There was silence between them for a moment. Then Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm happy for you," he said quickly hoping Inuyasha wouldn't catch it.

But of course he did. He looked at Sesshomaru in surprise. "You are?"

Sesshomaru didn't look at him. "Yes I am. I'm glad you've found someone. She's a nice girl and I think she's good for you. She certainly doesn't seem like the kind of woman who would paralyze you for 50 years."

Inuyasha was still extremely surprised Sesshomaru was saying this. Sure they were on good terms now, but he didn't think Sesshomaru would ever say something like this. "Um, thanks. You know, maybe one day you'll find that special someone too."

Sesshomaru half smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

They were silent again then Inuyasha smirked. "I hope you're not planning on this being one of those touching moments where we hug and start being nice to each other from now on."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Not on your life." With that he walked away not wanting to continue the conversation.

* * *

><p>It was getting late and the sun was setting. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the ground with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo drinking something good. Sesshomaru was up in the tree above them with Rin on his lap talking a mile a minute.<p>

"So what are you gonna name your babies?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha held up his hand. "Stop talking about babies! I'm not thinking about children yet."

Sango laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Hopefully they look like Kagome," Shippo said. Inuyasha punched him in the head.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

He cringed away from her. "I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

Shippo laughed. "She took it off remember?"

Inuyasha relaxed. "Oh. Ha, I knew that!"

Kagome kissed his lips. Once she did his hair started turning black and he turned into a human.

"Wow Kagome how did you do that?" Shippo exclaimed.

"It's the night of the new moon Shippo," Miroku pointed out.

Shippo looked up at the sky and saw that he was right. "Oh yeah."

A couple hours later the reception was officially over and Inuyasha and Kagome were about to leave for their honeymoon.

"Have fun you two," Miroku said with a wink.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "You know we will."

"Kirara will take you there," Sango said. "She can get back just fine after that."

The two of them climbed on Kirara's back. "See you in a few weeks," Kagome said waving to them.

"Bye!" they said.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and Kirara flew away. "So where are we staying?"

"I told you, it was a surprise," Inuyasha said. "Turn here Kirara."

"You can't give me a hint?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Of course not. You'll just have to wait."

A few minutes later he told Kirara to land. Kagome gasped when she saw the place. There was a waterfall and a hot spring, the most beautiful meadow full of flowers, and a cave covered in vines. "Inuyasha, this is gorgeous."

They got off Kirara's back. "Thanks Kirara," Inuyasha said patting her head. Kirara flew away and once she was gone he pulled his wife to him and kissed her as hard as he could. He wanted to just rip her kimono off and make love to her right there.

He led her inside and once again she gasped. There was a bed and candles and sweet smelling rose petals covering the floor. The most beautiful feature though was the crystals sparkling on the cave walls.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Kagome was mesmerized by it all. "Yeah. Did you do all this?"

"I had a little help from Miroku. We came in here and set this up a few days ago."

"It's beautiful," Kagome said looking around. Inuyasha lifted her chin and kissed her lips once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Just as he was about to pick her up and carry her to the bed she pulled away from him. He gave her a questioning look. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

"Hurry back." Once she left he took his robes off leaving on only his pants. He leaned against the wall with a smile on his face. He was finally married to the most amazing girl he'd ever met and he was on his honeymoon which he'd been anticipating for weeks. He had to be the happiest man on the planet, if he wasn't someone had to come forward and tell him who was.

Kagome came back in. "Inuyasha."

When he saw her his legs nearly gave out on him and he almost forgot to breathe. She was wearing the sexiest white night gown that made his soldier stand up. "Kagome…" He went over to her and kissed her as hard as he could. Then he picked her up without breaking their kiss and placed her on the bed. He lay next to her and ran his hand through her hair. "I'm so glad we're married now."

"Me too. You're everything I could ever want."

He leaned down to kiss her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as soft moans escaped her.

He rolled on top of her and they continued kissing and moaning in a passionate night of love making.

* * *

><p><strong>Another hot sexy ending. And more Sesshy and Inuyasha bonding, can't you feel the awkwardness? I hope you liked this chapter, more is on the way soon.<strong>


	11. Life Together

**Another filer. Hooray for comic relief!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**Life Together**

Two weeks later Inuyasha ran back into their village with Kagome on his back. Once they got there they put their stuff in their house and went to go find their friends.

They were outside sitting in the grass. Sango was combing her daughter's hair, Miroku was sitting in the grass next to them holding Shinichi and drinking tea, and Shippo was near them.

"Hi you guys, we're back!" Kagome said.

Shippo ran over to them and jumped into her arms. "Hi Kagome! I missed you."

Kagome hugged him. "I missed you too Shippo." They sat down near Miroku and Sango.

Mieko came over and sat in Inuyasha's lap. "Hi uncle Inuyasha."

"Hey kiddo."

"How was the honeymoon?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance. "Awesome," Kagome said.

"The best two weeks of my life," Inuyasha said.

"That's all you're going to give us?" Miroku said.

"Well we can't exactly go into detail around the kids, can we?" Kagome said.

"You can whisper it into my ear. I won't tell them," Shippo said.

"You're one of those kids I was talking about."

Shippo crossed his arms and pouted. "Aww."

"Let's just say it was hot," Inuyasha said with a smug smirk.

* * *

><p>One morning, Inuyasha woke up very early, much earlier than Kagome. Since he'd gotten up so early he'd gone to the hot spring to take a bath and was now on his way back home. He wasn't trying to rush or anything, just walking with his arms crossed observing the early morning atmosphere.<p>

A few minutes later he went into their house. He went into his and Kagome's room and found her still asleep. He got under the covers next to her and ran his hand through her silky black hair. She looked beautiful when she slept, like an angel. Her hair fell loosely over her face, her face looked peaceful and there was a slight smile on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about that made her smile like this.

She started to stir and yawn. Then she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's smiling face.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"What were you smiling about?" he asked curiously.

"I was smiling?"

"Yeah. Tell me what you were dreaming about."

She blushed and looked past him. "I don't remember it…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yes you do. Tell me."

She shook her head. "No."

"What, do you think I'm gonna laugh at you or something?" he teased. "C'mon tell me Kagome."

She sighed. "Fine. We were on the beach and we were…making love." Her face was burning with a red blush now.

Inuyasha chuckled.

She slapped his arm. "You said you wouldn't laugh at me!"

He continued laughing for a moment. "I'm sorry. If it helps, I dream about having sex with you all the time."

"The why were you laughing at _me_ you crazy half demon?"

He snickered. "Because you told me not to, why else?"

"And this is a perfect example of why you annoy me so much," she said rolling her eyes.

He kissed her lips and she melted into him forgetting her annoyance towards him. "How about we make that dream a reality?" he said looking into her eyes.

"We're going to the beach?"

"Nah, the beach is too far." He started to caress her and kiss her neck. "How about we just pretend we're at the beach?"

"Mmm, okay."

* * *

><p>That afternoon they were all outside again enjoying the crisp autumn air and the changing leaves blowing around. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the base of a tree eating strawberries.<p>

There was one strawberry left and she picked it up.

"Hey," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted the last strawberry," he said with a pout.

"You already had more than me."

"No I didn't. You had like, five more than I did."

She rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not."

"I didn't even have more than you did. You had more than me."

"Prove it."

"How the heck am I supposed to prove it?"

He crossed his arms. "Exactly, you can't prove it! So I should have the last strawberry."

"Sit!" she said out of habit.

He smirked. "You took it off, remember? So ha!"

She glared at him for a moment then put the last strawberry in her mouth. "Mmm, it's sooo good!"

"Damn it Kagome!" he exclaimed.

"Oh wow, this is the best strawberry I've ever had! You're missing out."

"Shut up!"

She leaned against the tree. "It's like my taste buds have been sent to heaven."

Inuyasha looked away from her and crossed his arms angrily. "I hate you."

She pushed his arm. "I hate you more!"

"No you don't!"

"Yeah I do!"

Miroku came over to them carrying his daughters on his back. "Can't you two go one day without arguing?"

Shippo jumped off the branch above them and landed in front of them. "Haven't you realized it by now? That's how their relationship works. Inuyasha says something insulting, they argue, then they kiss and make up like nothing ever happened."

"I'm not always the one that says something insulting!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You always insult my cooking," Kagome said.

He rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"Well you do!"

"I love your cooking."

"You don't act like it!"

"Damn it, why the hell did you have to come back? You're so annoying. I'm sick of you complaining all the time!"

A hurt look crossed Kagome's face and she looked away from him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Inuyasha you idiot! You hurt her feelings!" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she was about to cry. He started to feel bad. "Kagome…" He paused as he caught the scent of a demon coming closer, then they heard a scream in the village.

"Sounds like a demon," Shippo said.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "I'll take care of it." He saw the demon; it was a big flying demon that looked like a bat.

Miroku came back over to them. "What's going on?"

"There's a demon. Inuyasha went to go kill it," Shippo said.

"Good."

The demon flew towards them and Inuyasha ran over to it. "You're going down you bastard!" He swung his sword at it and cut it as the demon tried to avoid him. It flew away from Inuyasha trying avoid his sword.

Midori and Mieko were over playing in the flowers and the demon flew over to them.

"Midori, Mieko, run!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The girls looked up and saw the demon flying towards them. "AHH!" they screamed.

Miroku jumped in front of them and hit the demon with his staff leaving a huge gash in its face. He bent down to his daughters and they jumped into his arms still shaking. "Are you two okay?"

The demon went for Kagome but Inuyasha jumped in front of her and cut the demon in half with his sword making it explode in the process. He landed on the ground and put his sword away. "Hey Miroku, are they okay?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, they're not hurt." He kissed them both on the forehead.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked away from him again still hurt by what he said. He pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"You don't really hate me that much…do you?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't hate you at all. I love you." He kissed her lips.

"What did I tell you?" Shippo said. "They argue, then they kiss and make up. Some relationship."

* * *

><p>Sango and Kagome were sitting outside one afternoon. Sango was folding a basket of laundry and Kagome was holding her son.<p>

Kagome observed the mountain of clothes next to Sango. "That's a lot of clothes."

"Yeah well, if you have a big family like I do, you're gonna end up with a lot. I swear if I have another baby I'm gonna be buried in this stuff." She put one of Midori's kimono's on the stack then glanced at Kagome. "So, let's talk about you and Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed. "What about me and Inuyasha?"

"It's been a few weeks already. Has the hype worn off yet?"

"No," Kagome said shaking her head. "I don't think it ever will. What, has it worn off with you and Miroku?"

Sango laughed. "With that pervert, of course not. When we're not in the bed he's still all over me."

"Our one month anniversary was last night," Kagome said.

"How did you celebrate?" Sango asked knowingly.

Kagome smiled. "Let's just say we had some fresh wine and I had him begging for me."

Sango giggled. "Begging is always a good thing."

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting nearby with the girls. They were on Inuyasha's shoulder's playing with his ears and he had an un-amused expression on his face.

Miroku chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "Oh yeah, I'm exploding with joy."

"Uncle Inuyasha, why you have doggie ears?" Mieko asked.

"I was born with them," he said through his teeth.

"Why?" Midori asked.

"Because my father was a dog demon."

"Can I see your daddy?" Mieko said.

"He's dead," Inuyasha said flatly.

"Where's your mommy?" Midori asked.

Inuyasha almost choked when he heard the question but knew he should have expected it.

Miroku noticed the look on Inuyasha's face. He pulled his girls off him. "Alright you two no more questions. Let's leave doggie uncle alone for a while."

"Doggie uncle?" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"Would you relax? It amuses them," Miroku said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, then they'll grow up and call me doggie uncle for the rest of their lives," he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Just because they're married doesn't mean they can't have one of their world famous fights every now and then. but i think "doggie uncle" kinda hit too far below the belt there. Oh well, we all know they really love each other, that's all that matters. Poor Inuyasha though, Midori and Mieko ask way too many quesitons for him. By the way, did they have cookies in the Feudal Era?<strong>


	12. Koga's Visit

**So far we've seen all but one of my favorite characters in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**Koga's Visit**

"Do it again Shippo!" Midori said.

"Yeah, do it again!" Mieko said.

"I've done it ten times already," Shippo complained.

"You'd better do it Shippo. You don't want them to start crying again," Kohaku said.

Shippo sighed. "Fine. Fox magic!" he exclaimed using his spinning top which the twins just seemed to love so much.

The two of them clapped and laughed. "Yay!"

Shippo sat in the grass and crossed his arms. "I'm done. You do something now Kohaku."

Near them Sango and Miroku sighed contently as their son finally stopped crying. They'd been sitting there for a long time trying to comfort him.

"Thanks so much for keeping those two happy you guys," Sango said to Shippo and Kohaku.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," Miroku said.

"I'll make you guys some cookies later," Sango said.

Shippo and Kohaku smiled happy that they were being rewarded for their hard work.

Suddenly they saw a familiar whirlwind in the distance. Then Koga appeared in front of them. "'Sup you guys."

"Long time no see Koga," Miroku said.

He looked down at Midori and Mieko and was surprised to see how big they'd gotten since he'd last seen them. He bent down to them and patted their head. "You two have grown a lot." He looked at Sango and saw her holding their son. "You have another one now? Damn you've been getting busy."

"You really should visit more," Kohaku said.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"How's Ayame?" Sango asked.

"She's fine, holding down the fort while I'm gone."

"Koga!"

"Why do you have to run so fast?"

Ginta and Hakkaku arrived and fell to the ground panting and coughing. Even though Koga no longer had his jewel shards, he was still much faster than them.

Koga crossed his arms. "It's about time you two showed up. What took you so long?"

"Couldn't we have just sent them a letter or something?" Hakkaku said.

"Of course not. Don't you know it's better to talk to people in person? Anyway, if we sent a letter we wouldn't have gotten to see the babies."

"What babies?" Ginta said. Then he saw Miroku and Sango's babies. "Geez, you have another one now?"

"Why is this so surprising?" Miroku said.

"So where's the mutt? Did he commit suicide yet?"

"No, he's been gone all day with Kagome," Shippo said.

Koga's face lit up when he heard that. "Kagome? She's back?"

* * *

><p><em>The last time Koga had visited had been about two years after Kagome left. He and Ayame weren't far from Inuyahsa's village walking down the river hand in hand. <em>

"_Why do you have to come here? You're just going to flirt with that Kagome girl," Ayame said rolling her eyes._

_Koga squeezed her hand. "When have I ever done that Ayame?"_

"_The last time you saw her. And the time before that. And the time before that…"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He hugged her. "But you're my only woman Ayame. I wouldn't have married you otherwise."_

"_Good." She smirked. "Because Kagome obviously doesn't love you anyway."_

"_That's not true! She was devastated when she found out we were engaged."_

"_Whatever Koga." She looked past him and saw something in a tree. "Hey, is that Inuyasha?"_

_Koga looked where she was looking and they went over to the tree. _

"_Hi Inuyasha!" Ayame said waving. _

"_Come down here mutt!" Koga said. _

_Inuyasha looked at them for a moment then looked away. "Leave me alone."_

"_Either you come down here or I'll push you down," Koga said. _

"_I'm not scared of you Koga."_

_With that Koga jumped up and pushed Inuyasha out of the tree making him fall on his back with a thud. Ayame went over to him. "Are you okay?"_

_Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off. "You bastard! What the hell do you want?"_

"_What's your problem?" Koga asked._

_Inuyasha looked away from them. "I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Then where's Kagome?"_

"_She's not here."_

_Koga assumed something had happened to her. He pushed Inuyasha against the tree. "What do you mean she's not here? Is she okay? She'd better not be hurt!"_

_Ayame pushed him off Inuyasha. "Don't be so harsh Koga."_

"_She's in her era," Inuyasha reluctantly admitted. "She's stuck there. I haven't seen her in two years."_

"_What? Why did you let this happen?" Koga exclaimed. _

_Inuyasha slapped his in the face. "It wasn't my fault damnit! The well just sealed itself; I had nothing to do with it!" _

"_You could have stopped her from going!"_

"_She wanted to go see her family. I wouldn't keep her from that!"_

"_It's still your fault!"_

"_Go fuck yourself Koga," Inuyasha said giving him the finger. Then he turned to leave. _

"_Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Koga exclaimed. _

_Ayame glared at Koga. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see he's upset? He loved her."_

"_I bet it was still his fault she left," Koga said stubbornly. _

"_You're impossible!" She turned away from him and caught up with Inuyasha. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_He snorted. "I'm fine," he said not wanting to show how upset he really was._

"_I know you loved her so it must be hard for you. Maybe she'll comeback soon," she said sympathetically._

_He continued to look away from her for a moment but then gave her a grateful smile. "I hope she does."_

* * *

><p>They saw Inuyasha and Kagome in the distance. They were walking hand in hand and laughing. She kissed his cheek. "I love you."<p>

He picked her up and twirled her around making her giggle. "I love you more."

"Hi Kagome!" Ginta said.

"Hi you guys!" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha went over to them.

Koga pulled her into his arms. "Hey Kagome. I haven't seen you in ages. You look as beautiful as ever."

"Um, thanks Koga…"

Inuyasha glared at him. He would not allow Koga to touch his wife that way, let alone call her beautiful. He pulled Kagome away from him and into his arms. "Hands off my wife you scrawny wolf!"

Koga looked between them in surprise. "You married _him_ Kagome?"

"Yes…"

"Yeah we are married! And if you touch her again, if you even look at her, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I don't believe this! I'm gone for only a year and I come back to find out you married this bastard! After I spent all that time worrying about you after he told me you'd been gone. I thought you loved me, why the hell would you want to marry this mutt…!"

Suddenly Kagome slapped him in the face leaving a red mark. "Don't call him that Koga! Inuyasha is not a mutt; he's the sweetest husband in the world. And even if I wasn't married to Inuyasha, so what? You're married to Ayame for Christ's sake! And you know what else? I _never_ loved you!"

Everyone looked at her surprised by what she said, especially Koga. Inuyasha however was happy, he was about to start doing a victory dance.

Koga stared at her for a moment. "Wow…" He looked away from her. "That really hurts me Kagome."

Kagome suddenly felt guilty for ranting at him that way. "Oh, Koga I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I'm sorry…I…"

"Hold on a second Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You don't have to apologize for anything. It's not you're fault; you said what was on your mind. He should be the one apologizing for trying to force himself on you all the time."

Koga crossed his arms. "I don't have to apologize for anything."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said. "You heard her. She doesn't give two shits about you. She rather you be underground in a grave right now. And guess who she married? Me! And I've got one thing to say to you Koga!"

"What?" Koga said glaring at him.

Inuyasha got close to his face and held up both his middle fingers. "Screw you."

Koga held up his fist. "You know what Inuyasha…!"

Kagome pushed the two of them apart. "Hey, you guys, come on. Stop all this fighting. You've known each other for four years and you still hate each other's guts. How about you take this opportunity to call a truce?"

Koga and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment. Finally Koga held out his hand. "She's right. Truce?"

Inuyasha took his hand. But instead of shaking Koga's hand they all heard a loud crack.

"OWWW!" Koga shouted.

"What did you do?" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I broke his finger," Inuyasha said with a smug smirk.

"Why?"

"Look, I'm trying to gloat, okay? I don't get to do this often enough," Inuyasha said.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You," Koga said. He punched Inuyasha in the face as hard as he could. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and they continued to fight.

Kagome walked away and went to sit down next to Sango and Miroku.

"Giving up so soon?" Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "Those two are impossible."

* * *

><p>The next evening Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on the front porch of his house. Miroku was contently drinking tea. But Inuyasha however was pissed off and the look on his face clearly displayed it. Kagome was off talking to Koga and just the thought of them within a fifty foot radius of each other made him mad.<p>

Miroku watched Inuyasha for a moment. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms crossed with an angry look on his face. "You know, if you keep your face that way for very long it can get stuck like that."

Inuyasha didn't look at him. He was looking at Koga and Kagome. If that guy made one false move he'd chop off his head.

"Come now Inuyasha, do you really think Koga would touch Kagome in any way?"

Inuyasha just snickered. He knew Koga all too well.

"And even if he would, do you think Kagome would really allow that? Have a little more faith in her than that."

"It's not Kagome I'm worried about. It's that scrawny wolf that I don't trust."

Meanwhile Koga and Kagome were nearby talking.

"So when did you get back?" Koga asked.

"It's been a couple of months now," she replied.

"I really was worried about you. When Inuyasha told me how long you've been gone, I thought something had happened to you."

She was touched that he cared so much about her. "You know, about what I said earlier, I really am sorry. You are a really nice guy Koga and you're one of my best friends. I just don't like the way you insult Inuyasha. You just make him mad."

Koga smirked. "Maybe you should send him to therapy for anger management."

Kagome laughed.

"Are you really happy with him Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I've been in love with him for so long. And after being away from him for three years it's some kind of miracle that we're together again."

"Well, as long as you're happy then that's fine with me."

"Really? So you mean you're going to stop kidnapping me and claiming that I'm your girlfriend?"

"Ha! Of course not. One day you'll leave that mutt and you'll realize that you love me. I'll wait for you until then."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him then punched him in the arm. "You two timer!" she said trying to sound angry even though she wa staking that as a joke whether it was or not.

Koga shook his head at her. "That was the weakest punch I've ever felt."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry we can't all be demons with brute strength."

* * *

><p><strong>I love Koga! i love how he and Inuyasha fight every time they see each other. of course he would totally freak out when he found out Inuyasha and Kagome were married.<strong>


	13. Good News

**Chapter 13:**

**Good News**

One morning when Kagome woke up her head was throbbing. And she felt sick, like she'd throw up or something. She groaned and closed her eyes again.

Inuyasha turned over and looked at her. "You okay Kagome?"

She shook her head. "I don't feel well."

He started to get concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts, I'm tired, you name it."

He felt her forehead and put his hand to his own forehead. "You do feel a little warm."

"It's probably just a little fever Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

He sat up. "Either way, you need to be taken care of. Get some rest and I'll make you some soup."

"You're not going to make that nasty stuff you made the last time I was sick are you?" she said horrified.

"I don't have the ingredients. But if you're still not feeling well later on today I'll make it."

She sighed. "Well, anything to get better I guess."

He kissed her forehead then went to go make her some soup. Once it was done he went back into their room where she was still laying down. He sat down next to her. "Here, sit up and eat this."

She did as he said and he watched her eat it. When she was done he put it next to the bed and hugged her. "Do you feel any better?"

She nodded. "A little bit. My stomach feels better."

"Good." He felt her forehead again and it was still warm. "I'll make you more soup later."

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha you worry too much. I'll be okay."

He kissed her forehead. "I know you will. I worry about you because I care about you."

* * *

><p>Kagome felt a lot better the next day but some days after that she felt downright terrible. Neither her nor Inuyasha were sure what was wrong with her and he was really starting to get worried.<p>

A few days later Inuyasha had gone to exorcise a demon with Miroku. He was going to stay with her but she wasn't sick that day and she said it was okay if he decided to go.

She was sitting on the couch at home trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with her. Maybe it was like in ninth grade when her grandpa came up with all those fake illnesses every other day, only this time they were real. No, that couldn't be it.

Then she realized something. Her period had skipped! The first thing she thought was that she was pregnant. She put her hand to her stomach imagining her and Inuyasha's child in there.

"Am I really pregnant?" she said to herself. The idea brought mixed feelings. She was happy, but then she was nervous. Then there was anxiety. But after all the negative feelings passed, she smiled. Then she started laughing. She was going to have a baby.

But then, what if it was a false alarm? She probably wasn't pregnant; it was just some other kind of illness. Maybe she could go to her era really quick and get a pregnancy test. No, she and Inuyasha had promised each other they wouldn't go to her era alone in case they got stuck there. She decided to talk to Sango about it. After all, she'd been pregnant twice she knew what the symptoms were.

With that she stood up and headed to Sango's house. There was no use getting her hopes up if she wasn't really pregnant.

When she got to Sango's house she knocked on the door. "Come in!"

She went inside and saw that Sango's house was chaos. Shinichi was in her arms crying, Mieko was sitting on the floor throwing a tantrum and Midori was following Sango around trying to get her attention.

"Mommy, look at my picture."

Sango looked at it. "That's nice honey." She rocked Shinichi in her arms. "Shinichi please stop." She sighed. "Miroku why did you have to leave today?"

"Do you need some help Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Yes. The girls are hungry but I need to get Shinichi to go to sleep. Can you just make them lunch Kagome?"

"Sure." Kagome got to work making Midori and Mieko lunch and soon they were sitting down happily and Sango had put Shinichi to sleep.

They sat down on the floor. "Thank you so much Kagome. I was about to tear my hair out," Sango said.

"Don't worry about it Sango." She looked over at the girls. "It must be hard taking care of these three when Miroku is gone."

"It's only when they start acting like they were when you walked in, then it's hard. Otherwise they're little angels."

"Do you think I'd be a good mother Sango?"

"Of course. You and Inuyasha would be wonderful parents. Why do you ask?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Sango smiled. "Really?"

"Well, it could be why I've been so sick lately."

Sango looked at her for a moment. "Have you been having headaches?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

"Have you been throwing up?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Has your period skipped?"

"Yes."

Sango took her hand and smiled. "Kagome I think you really are pregnant. These are all of the symptoms I had when I was pregnant."

Kagome giggled happily. "I can't wait to tell Inuyasha."

"You two should really go talk to Kaede about it though; she's more of an expert. But I'm almost 100% sure that you're pregnant."

"Why did they have to leave _today_? I don't think I'll be able to wait until he gets home," Kagome said.

Kagome stayed at Sango's house for the rest of the day helping her take care of the children. Sango said it was good practice for when she became a mother herself. When Shinichi woke up and started crying Sango went to take care of him and Kagome kept the girls happy. Soon it got very late and she helped Sango put them to bed. They sat in the main room in front of the fire waiting for their husbands to come home.

Soon the door opened and Miroku came in. "Hi Sango, hi Kagome." He sat down next to Sango and kissed her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He thought you were at home so he's there," Miroku said.

"Oh okay." She noticed how Miroku was looking at Sango. "Um, I'll leave you two alone now. See ya." She stood up and went for the door.

"Bye Kagome," Sango said.

"Bye." She went outside and walked home. She felt a rain drop on the way. It seemed like she got home just in time, it was about to rain.

Once she got inside she was pulled into Inuyasha's arms and he gave her a deep kiss. "Where were you?"

"I've been at Sango's house all day."

He twirled her around and kissed her again. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I-I have something to tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

She looked down for a moment. "Well…"

"Kagome what is it? Did something happen? Did you find out why you're so sick? Do you have some kind of disease? That's it isn't it? You have some kind of incurable disease…!" he said becoming frantic.

She shook her head and put her finge rover his lips. "Inuyasha shh, of course not. I think I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment not knowing what to say. "Y-You're…pregnant?"

She nodded. "That's why I've been so sick. Sango said I might be pregnant."

"Well, we should talk to Kaede about this tomorrow."

"Of course we will." She hugged him. "Isn't this great? We might be having a baby."

He kissed her lips. "Yeah it is great."

* * *

><p>The next morning they went to Kaede's house to confirm that Kagome was really pregnant.<p>

"Hello Inuyasha, hello Kagome. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We think Kagome might be pregnant," Inuyasha said.

"Really? Well come inside and make yourselves comfortable."

They went inside and sat down on the floor in front of Kaede. She asked Kagome the same questions Sango had and others.

"Well?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

Kaede nodded. "Congratulations, you're going to be having a baby."

They looked at her in disbelief for a moment but then broke into smiles. Then they hugged each other and kissed passionately.

"Thanks Kaede," Kagome said.

* * *

><p>The next few days were filled with happiness. Kagome was absolutely thrilled to be having a baby. She was laying in their bed one night with a smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on her face these days.<p>

Then she started to wonder where Inuyasha was. She put on his fire rat robe which was hanging on the door and went to go find him. She went outside and he was leaning against the railings on their front porch. His ear twitched slightly when he heard her. She went over to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Why are you out here?"

"Just thinking," he said with a shrug.

"About our baby?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

Inuyasha seemed to be upset about it. He hadn't been as enthusiastic as she expected him to be. What could he possibly have to be sad about? "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

She took his hand. "You've seemed a little down since we found out I was pregnant. Aren't you happy to be having a baby?" She felt her eyes well up at the thought of him not wanting to have the baby with her. "I mean, if you're not…"

"No, that's not it at all," he said realizing he'd upset her. "Of course I'm happy about it. Having a child with you is the greatest blessing we could ever have."

"Then why have you been so upset?"

He sighed. "I'm just worried."

"Why would you be worried?"

"It's just…what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to you and the baby? I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you Kagome."

Kagome hugged him tightly feeling somehow relieved by what he said. "You know, I'm worried about this too. I'm actually a little scared. But trust me, I'll be okay." She kissed his lips.

"There's another thing though. Our baby will be part demon. What if it has the same life I had being shunned because of it? I don't want our child to have to go through that."

"It won't be."

"How do you know?"

"I know because the baby has a father that will make sure it'll be protected and taken care of. Just like he takes care of his wife."

He kissed her again passionately. "Thanks Kagome."

"Come back inside with me. It's cold out here."

* * *

><p><strong>Typical Inuyasha getting worried about Kagome like this. So what will happen next? Will Kagome's pregnancy go smoothly or will some problems arise?<strong>


	14. Threatened

**Chapter 14:**

**Threatened**

Kagome and Inuyasha went to her era the week after to tell her family that they were expecting. Of course they were surprised about it but they were very happy for them. They stayed for a few days and were now back in his era.

They were sitting up in a tree with their hands on her stomach.

"Do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked.

"It's gonna be a boy."

She shook her head. "I think it's going to be a girl."

"Nah, trust me. It's going to be a boy."

"It's inside of _me_, I should know."

"That doesn't mean anything. You can't see it. I'm the one that put it inside of you. I think I know what I put in there."

"I'm the one that's going to give birth to it."

Suddenly his sensitive nose caught something. A disgusting smell that he thought he'd never have to smell again. "That's impossible."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Of course it's possible."

He shook his head. "Not that. I smell something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Naraku."

"Naraku? Are you sure your nose is working right? He's been dead for over four years now."

"It's Naraku. I'd know that scent anywhere." He took her in his arms and jumped out of the tree.

Miroku came over to them. "You guys, I sense a demonic aura around here."

"You too huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha said he smells Naraku," Kagome said.

"Inuyasha are you sure it's Naraku?" Miroku said just as confused as Kagome had been.

"It's Naraku, trust me," Inuyasha said firmly.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She's at home with the children," Miroku said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms frustrated by the whole situation. "This is ridiculous. Naraku is dead, how am I smelling him here?"

Suddenly they heard screaming in the village. "Come on," Miroku said and they all ran towards it.

Sango came outside and went over to him. "What's going on out here?"

"There's a demon, possibly Naraku," Miroku explained.

"What…?" Sango said confused.

Then they saw a man with messy jet black hair a bit past his shoulders, he was wearing a red and white kimono and armor with spikes on it. One thing they noticed when they saw him, he was _not_ Naraku.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "What the hell are you doing here and what do you want?"

"You're just the guy I'm looking for Inuyasha," he said in menacing voice. "You and you're friends."

"What do you want with us?"

"My name is Akumasu. I served Naraku, and I've come to avenge my master's death."

Inuyasha snorted. "Get real. You'll have to go through me before you can kill my friends!" He ran towards the guy preparing to stab him and chop his head off. Akumasu was quick though and pulled out his own sword and knocked Inuyasha out of the way. He landed on his feet nearly slamming into someone's house. "Damn you."

Akumasu smirked. "So which one of you is going to be first?"

"Don't touch them!" Inuyasha said. "Wind scar!"

Five golden deadly flashes of light zoomed towards Akumasu but he deflected them with his sword. Not towards Inuyasha though, at Kagome!

Inuyasha ran to her as fast as he could and knocked her out of the way before she could get hurt. They landed on the ground a few feet away. "Damn it, he deflected my wind scar," he mumbled. He looked at Kagome. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He pulled her up with him and prepared to fight Akumasu.

"You want to play like that?" Akumasu put his sword away. "Come find me in two days or I'll come back and destroy you and burn your village down." With that he walked off.

"You bastard, come back here and fight!" Inuyasha exclaimed preparing to go after him.

Miroku grabbed his arms and stopped him. "Don't be so hasty Inuyasha. It's better to go after him later than to fight him here in the village."

"So what do we do?" Sango said.

"We have no choice but to go after him," Miroku said. "Inuyasha and I will go, and you and Kagome can stay here…"

"No way," Sango said. "He wants me just as much as he wants you guys and I'm coming to fight with you whether you like it or not."

"But the children…"

"Kaede will take care of them."

"Okay, you can come with us," Miroku said defeated.

"I wanna go!"

They looked down and saw Shippo standing at their feet. "You're late," Inuyasha said. "Do you even know what's going on?"

Shippo shook his head. "Nope, but whatever it is I want to be a part of it."

"Alright then, you can go," Miroku said.

"I'm coming too," Kagome said.

"No you're not," Inuyasha said.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"You're not going."

Kagome glared at him. "Everyone else is going. Why can't I go?"

"Because I said so alright!"

Everyone else glance at each other. "Um, I'm gonna go tell the kids we're leaving," Sango said going towards her house.

"I'll come with you," Miroku said following her.

"And I've got to do…that thing…over there," Shippo said pointing in a random direction and going there not knowing what he was trying to do.

Inuyasha walked off as well and Kagome followed him. "Hey, what's going on with you? Why don't you want me to come? Whatever this guy's deal is, I want to help you fight him."

"Kagome you're carrying our child! It's too risky."

"Inuyasha the baby will be fine. I'm coming with you." She sighed. "I can't let you go alone. What if…what if you don't come back? I wouldn't be able to sleep worrying about you."

Inuyasha looked at her and they were silent for a moment. "When Akumasu deflected my wind scar at you, it was too close. If I had been a second later…" his voice trailed off. "I'm just worried about your safety, and our baby's."

Kagome put her arms around his neck and gave him a reassuring kiss. "I'll be okay. Come on, let me come."

He looked at her for a moment then sighed. "Okay, fine. Just leave all the dirty work to us."

"Fine, but if one of you is in trouble, I'm stepping in."

* * *

><p><strong>I love how Inuyasha is so protective of Kagome and their child. So what's going to go down with Akumasu? Will someone get seriously hurt? And will anything happen to Kagome and their unborn child? Read on to find out!<strong>


	15. His Last Incarnation

**This chapter is gonna get a little messy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**His Last Incarnation**

Later that evening they all set off to find this Akumasu guy. Miroku and Sango had dropped their kids off with Kaede who was glad to take care of them. They all had their weapons and were ready for whatever they had to face.

"So what do you think is up with this Akumasu guy?" Inuyasaha asked.

"He says he served Naraku, but how come we've never seen him?" Sango said.

"What I still don't understand is Naraku has been dead four years. If he was really this bent on avenging him, wouldn't he have come for us sooner?" Miroku said.

"It's weird that he smells like Naraku," Shippo said.

"Do you think he's an incarnation?" Kagome asked.

"Narkau made us fight all of his incarnations though, right?" Sango said.

"Kagome might be on to something here. For all we know, Naraku could have had tons of incarnations that he never got to use before we killed him," Miroku said.

"Even still, it's been nearly five years now. If he is an incarnation why are we just now seeing him if Naraku had created him a long time ago?" Sango said.

Inuyasha got down on his knees so he could follow the scent better. "This way," he said turning to the left.

They all followed him and continued to talk about Akumasu.

"This is just like old times," Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"You know, going out to fight together, tracking down someone serving Naraku, Inuyasha sniffing the dirt…"

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You've got a point there Kagome," Sango said.

"All we need now is Koga popping up every now and then trying to fight Inuyasha and kiss you and whisk you off into the sunset," Shippo said looking directly at Inuyasha trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Hey! Shippo!" Inuyasha exclaimed holding up his fist.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder for protection. "Kagome why did you have to take the necklace off of him?"

Suddenly they heard something in the distance and a huge demon came out of the trees.

"I'll take care of this everyone," Miroku said. He took the cover off his hand and held it out. "WIND TUNNEL!"

Nothing happened though and everyone just stared at him.

"So what exactly are you trying to do?" Inuyasha said.

"We're not going that far back," Shippo said.

Miroku covered his hand back up. "Oh yeah, heh, right. It's not there anymore."

Sango kissed his cheek. "I'll take care of this honey." She threw her weapon at the demon. "Hiraikotsu!" The demon was ripped in half and she caught it as it came back to her.

They continued walking for a few more hours.

"Are we getting any closer Inuyasha? This is ridiculous," Shippo said.

"Shut up and stop complaining!" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe we should stop and get some rest here you guys," Miroku said.

"No, we don't know how much further we have to go," Inuyasha said. "He could be back at our village by morning if we stop now."

"If we keep walking all night we won't have the energy to fight him tomorrow," Sango pointed out.

Inuyasha was about to protest but realized she did have a point. He was already starting to get tired and although he wanted press on he still wanted to be fully alert when they fought Akumasu. "Fine, whatever."

They made a fire and sat around it. Sango leaned against Miroku's shoulder starting to get a little worried. "What if this is a trap?"

They all looked at her. "What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked.

"What if Akumasu told us to come find him, so he can attack our village while we're gone."

They all got silent for a moment as they thought about that.

"Don't think that way you guys, we'll find him and everyone back home will be okay," Miroku said although now he was unsure.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm worried about our babies Miroku. Maybe…maybe I should have stayed with them…"

He hugged her and kissed her forehead to comfort her. "Don't worry Sango. They'll be fine."

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and put her hand on her stomach. He kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Of course I am. My stomach is getting bigger."

He ran his hand over the small bump that was starting to grow there. "Must mean the baby is healthy." He leaned in to kiss her but suddenly Shippo appeared between them.

"You know what you should name it?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Shippo Jr!"

Inuyasha punched him in the head. "Go to sleep Shippo!"

* * *

><p>The next morning they woke up early, ate a quick breakfast, then set off to find Akumasu. Inuyasha followed his scent and led them to about halfway up a mountain.<p>

"His scent is the strongest around here. We're getting close," Inuyasha said.

From a few feet away they heard an evil laugh. "It's about time you showed up. I was starting to think you wouldn't come," Akumasu said coming towards them.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "You ready to die?"

Akumasu chuckled again. "Always so quick to fight aren't you Inuyasha? Your next move would be to use that wind scar, your Tetsusaiga's most deadly attack that can kill 100 demons in one swipe."

They were all surprised Akumasu knew that.

"How would you know something like that?" Miroku said.

"Allow me to explain myself since you're all about to die painful deaths. I was created by Naraku, I'm his last incarnation."

"I knew it," Kagome said quietly.

"When Naraku created me, he told me all about you. The half demon who wielded the deadly sword, Tetsusaiga. The first on his list of people to destroy." He looked at Kagome. "And your girlfriend, the priestess who possesses great spiritual powers. The fox demon child and the demon slayer whose little brother he was controlling."

Sango glared at him when he said that.

He looked at Miroku. "And you I found particularly interesting. The monk with a cursed wind tunnel in your hand. Although to my understanding, it no longer exists."

Inuyasha growled and prepared to fight him. "You done talking so I can kill you now?" Miroku grabbed his robe and pulled him back. "What the hell…?"

"If you served Naraku this whole time, why are you just now coming to us for revenge?" Miroku asked. He wanted all of his questions answered.

"If you must know, a few days after Naraku's death, I ran into a young demon and we got into a fight. He attacked me with some kind of poison, I hit my head, and somehow lost my memory…"

"Poison?" Inuyasha said. "What did the demon look like?"

"He looked like he couldn't have been older than 25, he had long white hair, and he had a big fluffy thing on his shoulder."

They all gasped. "Sesshomaru," Sango said.

"I should have known Sesshomaru would have something to do with this…" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. He probably didn't even know any more about Akumasu than we did."

"I lived in a village in the mountains for a few years and became a doctor. But one day, someone dropped a rock on my head and it all came back to me. I remembered who Naraku was and what my purpose in life was. Naraku is no longer alive and it's my duty to avenge my master's death."

"So Miroku, can I bash this guys head in now, or do you have any more questions you wanna ask?" Inuyasha said getting impatient.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Finally. Wind scar!" Inuyasha exclaimed forgetting that Akumasu could deflect the wind scar.

"I see your brain isn't half as bright as your brawn Inuyasha," Akumasu said directing the wind scar back at them.

He grabbed Kagome and they all got out of the way before they could be hit. Inuyasha ran back over to Akumasu and they pushed at each other with their swords. "Why don't you just give up? If Naraku couldn't beat us, what makes you so sure you can?"

"I've been getting stronger the past few weeks Inuyasha. If you think you can beat me you're sadly mistaken."

"You bastard. You're pretty cocky for only an _incarnation_."

"And you've got a lot of talk to be just a _half demon_. Let's see what you can really do." He pushed Inuyasha back making him land on his back. Then he raised his sword to stab him.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome said raised her bow and arrow. She shot it at Akumasu hitting his wrist that was holding his sword.

"Ah!" He dropped the sword and crumbled to the ground clutching his hand that was nearly burned off by Kagome's sacred arrow. "Damn you priestess."

Inuyasha smirked. "Not so tough are you now, huh?" He raised his sword but Akumasu jumped out of the way. On his good hand had grown long sharp claws that glowed purple and he jumped back at Inuyasha.

Shippo jumped in. "Fix fire!" Bluish green fox fire shot out of his hands and it had grown a lot stronger since the last time he fought an incarnation of Naraku.

Akumasy was sent flying backwards into the cliff.

Inuyasha high-fived him. "Not bad Shippo."

Sango flew over them on Kirara's back and while Miroku came up as well to defend them. She threw her weapon. "Hiraikotsu!"

Akumasu moved just in time and the Hiraikotsu got stuck in the rock. He jumped up and used those creepy claws of his to cut some rocks off the cliff right over top of Sango!

"AHH!" she screamed as they crumbled on her and Kirara burying them in the ground below.

"SANGO!" Miroku exclaimed.

Akumasu was on the ground nearby laughing.

Miroku ran over to him angrily. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" He hit him over and over again with his staff slicing him in the face and other places. Akumasu had gain control of his sword again and sliced Miroku across his shoulder. He crumbled in pain and Akumasu took the opportunity to throw him into the cliff. He hit his head pretty hard and became unconscious.

"Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome aimed for Akumasu again, right in the forehead, but just barely missed. "Crap."

Akumasu turned to her. "You're next." He swung his sword and a beam of deadly blue light shot out of it.

Inuyasha ran over to her. "Kagome!" He pushed her out of the way and they landed on the ground. He kissed her cheek. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Akumasu tried to stab them but Inuyasha knocked him out of the way. "Don't touch her!"

Akumasu swung his sword at Inuyasha again and cut him across his chest. They continued to fight avoiding each other's swords, then Akumasu punched Inuyasha in the face making him stagger back, then he knocked his Tetsusaiga away from him.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha exclaimed sending blood red daggers at him.

Akumasu screamed in pain as he was cut in five places. He didn't stop though. He continued to fight Inuyasha with his sword and Inuyasha used his claws not being able to grab the Tetsusaiga. Akumasu punched him again then kicked him and knocked him to the ground. Thinking he'd finished him off, Akumasu went to go kill Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword and went over to Akumasu. It seemed like if he used any attack, Akumasu would deflect it, and using something more dangerous than the wind scar would be deadly to him. What could he do?

Akumasu stood over Kagome with his sword raised and she backed away in fear. "Any last words?" Suddenly a blade stabbed through his chest. "AHH!" He fell to his knees and Inuyasha stood behind him smirking.

"I told you, you couldn't beat us that easily." Finally he sliced Akumasu straight in half finishing him off for good.

Kagome stood up and hugged him. "Inuyasha!"

"You okay love?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She felt blood on him. "You're hurt."

"It's just a scratch."

"You guys…" Shippo said pointing behind them in horror.

They turned around and saw the two halves of Akumasu grow into one and now there were two Akumasu's glaring at them menacingly. "I'm not dead yet."

"Damn it," Inuyasha said. He and Kagome raised their weapons to fight him again.

Suddenly Miroku came up behind one of the Akumasu's and slashed him across his back with his staff making him fall to him knees and blood splashed out. "Damn you monk!" He stood up and slashed at Miroku with his long claws.

The other Akumasu came at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Adamant barrage!" Inuyasha exclaimed sending adamant shards out of his Tetsusaiga. But they were sent flying back at him. He jumped in front of Kagome and blocked it with the Tetsusaiga. He ran back at him slashing at him furiously with his sword but Akumasu wouldn't allow him to hurt him again.

He chuckled. "We can do this all day Inuyasha. You can't beat me."

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you win," Inuyasha said.

Suddenly a spider like tentacle shot out of Akumasu and grabbed Kagome. "AH!" She struggled to break free but the more she struggled the tighter he squeezed her cutting off her breathing.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted. He tried to break the tentacle but the Tetsusaiga wouldn't cut through it. He tried desperately again and again to break it but he couldn't. She screamed and she was started to get pale. Akumasu was hurting her and their baby; he had to think of something. "Hey Miroku, help me out here!"

Miroku however was still in a fight with the other Akumasu. "I'm a little busy right now Inuyasha."

"Thanks a lot," Inuyasha said annoyed. He used the wind scar although he was reluctant thinking it would be deflected but apparently the tentacles couldn't delfect anything and it was sliced straight through. He jumped up and caught Kagome before she fell and she coughed and tried to catch her breath. He gave her a quick hug. "Stay right here." He started to fight Akumasu again. After a few minutes of going back and forth with their swords, he ended up slicing Akumasu to pieces and Miroku had cut the other Akumasu in half again. But they were staring to reassemble. Was there any way they could defeat this guy?

Kagome raised her bow and arrow. Maybe if she used her sacred arrow, she could purify them and destroy them. She strung two arrows at the same time. She wasn't as skilled as Kikyo had been, but maybe she could make this work. "Don't miss," she said to herself, and she shot the arrows.

They hit both Akumasu's and they glowed as they were purified but they screamed in pain and then exploded.

She was still a little weak from being nearly choked to death and she dropped her bow and arrow and her legs nearly gave out on her. Inuyasha ran over and caught her before she could fall. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be okay."

Shippo came over to them. "He should have known better. No one can beat us!"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in agreement. "Where's Miroku?" she said.

They saw him standing behind them and went over to him.

"Where's Sango?" he said.

"She…" Kagome remembered she'd gotten crushed by those rocks. "Oh no."

The realization that Sango was dead came to him like a hard slap in the face. He dropped to his knees with his face in his hands. "I can't believe this," his voice was thick with sadness. "I should have saved her…I should have…"

Kagome bent down to him and hugged him as he sobbed. "It's not you're fault Miroku."

Shippo started crying. "Sango and Kirara are dead!"

Inuyasha heard something. Faintly he heard Sango's voice calling them and her scent led to where she fell. "Quit your crying Miroku, she's still alive."

Miroku looked up at him. "She is?"

Inuyasha ran over to where he heard Sango buried under the rocks and the other's followed him. He started throwing the rocks aside not paying attention to where he was throwing them.

Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome tried to move out of the way as the rocks rained down. "Watch it Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed nearly getting crushed by a particularly large one.

Finally he saw her. He reached down and grabbed her hand and a relieved look washed over her face.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.

She pushed past Inuyasha and nearly threw herself into Miroku's arms. "Miroku!"

He kissed her lips. "I was so worried about you honey. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha glared at them with his arms crossed. "'Thank you for saving me Inuyasha'," he mumbled imitating Sango's high voice. "I never get any appreciation."

"Thank you for saving me Inuyasha."

His ear twitched as he heard Sango's voice behind him. He turned around and saw Sango standing behind him and he got confused. "Wha…but you were just over there…how did you…?"

Kagome laughed. "Shippo stop messing with Inuyasha."

"Shippo!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He punched him in the head and he turned back into his normal self. "Why you…!"

"AHH!" Shippo started running and Inuyasha chased after him.

* * *

><p><strong>So hiw many of you thought Sango would die? I wouldn't kill her, i love her too much. They all got hurt in some way, but i wouldn't kill them (at least not yet). So i think Naraku's incarnations would have died with him originally but this fits the story better so i really don't care. Maybe they'll end up fighting another incarnation bent on revenge.<strong>


	16. Nine Long months

**Chapter 16:**

**Nine Long Months**

Kagome had been pregnant six months now. She was driving Inuyasha crazy with her mood swings and cravings and he was just about ready to force the baby out of her but Miroku told him to be patient with her.

One morning they were in their house.

"Inuyasha," she said.

He came over and sat next to her. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry."

"I can make you some ramen, or some fish, or some pickled vegetables…"

She shook her head. "I want watermelon."

"But those aren't even in season. How about I get you some strawberries or mangoes or something?"

She took his arm. "Please Inuyasha? It's the only thing I have a taste for."

"But…"

She pouted and gave him such an innocent look that he just couldn't say no. "Alright, fine." He kissed her lips. "Anything for you and our baby."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha set off to find some watermelons. He really had no idea where to find them, especially at this time of year. He spent the next five hours searching. He went up to six different villages asking for watermelons but none of them were growing them right now. He went to the mountains and was nearly at the top when he found a guy growing them.

"Hey, are you selling these?" he asked.

The man shook his head. "Didn't plan on selling them. But how about I let you have one for free?"

"Thanks." The man gave him a watermelon and he set off on the long journey back home. When he got back home he found his wife in Kaede's house with Sango and Kaede. "I got your watermelons Kagome."

"Thanks Inuyasha but…I kind of don't want watermelons anymore."

He dropped them to the floor and stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

Kagome twisted her hair around nervously. "I don't have a taste for them anymore."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I've put up with this shit long enough! I've catered to your every whim for the past six months and I can't take it anymore!"

"Inuyasha…" Sango said.

"I give you massages every night and I get you whatever the hell you're craving every minute of the day."

"Inuyasha calm down…" Kaede said.

"You tell me you want these damn watermelons and I go miles away from here to find some for you only to have you tell me you don't want them! I can't put up with this crap anymore! I'm tired, my hair is falling out, and you're pissing me the hell off! If there's anything else you want, go get it yourself because I'm done!"

Kagome looked away from him as tears poured down her cheeks. She'd thought of herself being the one who had it bad because she had to carry their baby, she hadn't realized everything he had to do to take care of them and she felt bad for it. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to make you so mad. I'm just so stressed out right now. I've only been thinking of myself, I…I'm sorry…"

Sango and Kaede rubbed her back to comfort her. "Shh, Kagome, don't cry. All those tears aren't good for the baby," Kaede said soothingly.

Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Shame on you making the poor girl cry. You're supposed to be taking care of her and your baby, not yelling at her."

Inuyasha looked at his wife who was still crying and guilt crossed his face. Sango was right, he was supposed to be taking care of her and here he was getting mad at her and yelling at her taking out all his frustrations on her. That wasn't right at all.

He bent down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not your fault."

Kagome wiped her face. "I won't ask you for anything anymore."

He looked into her eyes. "No, Kagome I don't mind. I'll get you whatever you want, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed her. "Of course I'm sure. In fact, I'll make you whatever you want for dinner tonight."

She kissed him. "Thank you Inuyasha."

He picked her up and headed for the door. "See you later," he said to Kaede and Sango.

One night, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in their house by the fire. It had been a few months since Inuyasha had blown up at her and now he was trying his hardest to keep her happy and make her pregnancy easier for her.

He put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby move. "The baby is moving."

Kagome giggled. "It's always moving. I can't get a moment of peace."

He leaned down and rested his ear on her stomach. "I can hear it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can hear her heartbeat. Yours is stronger, but hers is definitely there." They felt the baby move again.

"Whoa, that was a big kick," Kagome said surprised by it.

"It's going to end up breaking through your stomach," he said with a chuckle. "It's gonna be born soon. Are you ready?"

"I'm kind of scared actually."

He hugged her. "So am I. Don't worry so much. I'll be right there with you."

"Inuyasha, I think we should go to my era until the baby is born."

"Why?"

"Because if I have the baby in a hospital in my era, it'll be easier and it won't hurt as much and it's safer."

"Alright then, in that case. You want to leave tomorrow or what?"

"Tomorrow's fine. I'm sure they'll all be happy to see us."

The next day they packed some of their things and after breakfast they went towards the well.

Shippo ran over to them. "Hey, where are you two going?"

"Kagome's era," Inuyasha replied.

"When are you going to be back?"

"Um…a month or so," Kagome said.

"A whole month? Why are you staying for so long?" Shippo exclaimed.

"We're staying until the baby is born," Inuyasha said.

"That's a long time. I'll miss you guys."

Kagome patted his head. "It won't be that long Shippo. You probably won't even notice we're gone."

Inuyasha kissed her lips.

"Eww!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shut up," he said. He looked back at Kagome. "Should I carry you?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"Whatever, I'm carrying you anyway." He picked her up and then jumped into the well. Once they came out they went inside of her house and found her mom in the living room folding clothes.

"Hi mom," Kagome said.

"Hi you two, I didn't even hear you come in." She stood up and hugged both of them. She put her hand on Kagome's stomach. "You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you. It's been eight months now right?"

Kagome nodded. "Just about."

"I hope you don't mind us staying for a while. Kagome wanted to be here when the baby is born," Inuyasha said.

"Of course hon, you two are always welcome to stay as long as you need to." Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on Kagome's forehead. "How are you feeling dear? Have you been eating enough? Are you taking care of yourself?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine mom. Inuyasha's been making sure of that."

"Well, you two go get comfortable. Grandpa is out back and Sota's at school. He'll be back in a few hours."

Later that afternoon, the two of them were sitting on the living room couch watching TV. Inuyasha as always was fascinated by it.

"How are there moving pictures in that box?" he asked.

Kagome laughed. "First of all, it's called a TV. I'm not exactly sure how it works, it just…does."

He picked up the remote and pressed a button and the channel changed. "Sweet." He held down the button and the channels kept going up. "How does it change the show?"

She found it funny how Inuyasha was so fascinated by this. "There's a sensor on it that's connected to the TV."

"What's a sensor?"

She tried her hardest think of an explanation since she'd never really given much thought to how these things work. "Well…it picks up what's happening on the TV."

"How?"

Suddenly Sota ran in and saved her from having to explain further. "Hi you guys! Dang Kagome, you're huge!"

Kagome glared at him. "Sota, for future reference, that's not something a woman likes to hear."

"So what are you going to name it?"

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other. They realized they hadn't thought much about names. "We're not sure yet," Inuyasha admitted.

"The baby's got to have a name."

"We'll think of one," Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the back porch of Kagome's house.

"Damn this blows," Inuyasha said.

Kagome ran her hand through his black hair. "Why do you hate being human so much? At least you look good."

"I don't like feeling weak." He looked up at the moonless sky. "When you were gone, my human nights were the worst. I spent them with you for such a long time; it just didn't feel right without you there. I'd miss you the most on those nights."

She laced her fingers in his. "Every time the new moon came I thought of you. I always wondered what you were doing."

"Missing you." He kissed her lips passionately then rested his head on her forehead. "And I didn't have your sexy body."

Sota came outside and nearly tripped when he saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who the hell else would it be?"

"Yup that's definitely you."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Excuse Inuyasha, he's always Mr. Cranky when he turns human."

"I'm not cranky!"

Sota came over and sat next to them. He touched Inuyasha's hair. "This is so cool."

Kagome pulled his hair back. "See? Human ears." She opened his mouth. "And no fangs." She looked into his gray violet eyes. "And those eyes…" She kissed his lips.

"Don't be gross about it," Sota said.

"Shut up."

A few weeks had passed. Their baby would be born any day now and they were both very nervous. They'd spent the past few weeks preparing for this but they still felt anxious.

She was laying on the couch wrapped in Inuyasha's robe with her hand on her stomach. The baby had been moving a lot, probably anxious to come out. She smiled. "You'll be out soon little one."

Inuyasha came in from eating some cookies in the kitchen. He'd never stayed in her era for this long. It was a bit weird; he kind of felt out of place. It made him wonder if this was how she felt living in his era. At least there was delicious food. He lay down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"You look tired."

"I am," she nodded.

He kissed her. "You should get some rest. The big day is coming soon."

"Yeah…"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine it's just…I'm scared."

Inuyasha hugged her and tried to think of how to comfort her. "I know it must be pretty scary, but trust me, I won't let anything happen to you. Just think of finally having a baby of our own when it's all over."

She cuddled up close to him comforted by his words. "You always know how to make me feel better. I can't wait to see her."

"You still think it's a girl huh?" he said with a smirk.

"I know it's a girl."

He rested his head on her chest and rubbed her stomach. "Daddy can't wait until you're brought into this world little one," he said softly. "I haven't met you yet and I already love you so much."

They felt a little nudge from the baby. "I think she heard you," Kagome said.

"I know you can't wait to see us. You'll be here soon," he said.

Kagome ran her hand through his hair. "I love you Inuyasha." Then she closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too. I love both of you," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

They woke up the next morning still laying on the couch. Only now there was a blanket over them. Her mother must have come in and given it to them.

Later that afternoon Inuyasha was in the living room playing a video game with Sota. Surprisingly Inuyasha was very good at video games and it frustrated Sota.

"How can you be so good at this? You just learned how to play!" Sota exclaimed.

Inuyasha smirked. "It's a battle reflex Sota. I just put myself in the game."

Kagome sat on the couch watching them. She'd never really liked video games much herself. It was nice that Sota now had Inuyasha to play with instead of bugging her about it all the time.

Suddenly she felt a strange sensation as her water broke and she nearly shrieked when she felt a contraction.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously hoping it wasn't time.

"I think the baby is coming."

He went over to her. "What? Now?"

"Yes now!" she exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go get mom," Sota said getting up.

"You're sure the baby is really coming and it's not a false alarm or anything?" he said frantically.

"It's really coming Inuyasha, I swear." She squeezed his hand as she felt another contraction.

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and their grandpa came in.

"Kagome, you're in labor?" grandpa said.

"Yes!" she cried.

"I'll go start the car…" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Fuck the car," Inuyasha said picking Kagome up. "I'll take her there myself. Tell me where the hospital is Kagome." He ran past them and out the door. Kagome told him how to get to the hospital crying in pain.

He ran as fast as he could jumping over cars and running through red lights nearly causing several accidents. He went through the doors of the hospital. "Now what?" he asked her.

"Go tell them I'm having a baby!"

"Right…wait who do I tell?" She pointed to the secretary desk. He pushed the people who were in line out of the way and they gave him annoyed looks. "My wife is in labor, do something!"

The secretary noticed how strange they looked in their "old fashioned" kimonos. Especially Inuyasha with his white hair and dog ears, but even still she called in some neonatal doctors to take them into a room.

Kagome leaned back on the bed crying. If it hurt this much now, she couldn't imagine when she actually started pushing the baby out.

Inuyasha hugged her and kissed her and wiped her tears away. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, this hurts so much."

He hugged her and rubbed her back. "I know Kagome. Just take deep breaths. It'll be over soon."

Kagome's family came in. "You got here fast," Sota said.

Mrs. Higurashi came over to them. "Dad, Sota, go wait outside." She ran her hand through Kagome's hair.

"Mom…"

"I know dear," her mother said sympathetically. "They'll give you something and it won't be so bad for a while, okay?"

Soon the doctors gave Kagome some medicine and the pain was lifted a bit. But not long after the doctor's came back in and checked her dilation. "It's time for you start pushing Kagome."

She screamed in pain as she started to push the baby out. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand as tight as she could. She was nearly crushing him and he had no idea she was this strong. Well, a woman had to be strong to do what she was doing. It made him feel a kind of admiration towards her.

He hated to see his wife in so much pain. He wished there was something he could do to help her but all he could do was try his hardest to comfort her. He hated feeling so helpless at a time like this. It was even worse that he could smell her blood as she pushed the baby out. He started to feel light headed. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Him? What about me?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Honey you've made it perfectly clear how you feel." She looked back at Inuyasha growing concerned.

"I'm okay," he lied. Kagome squeezed his hand even tighter and he flinched.

"Maybe you need a break Inuyasha…"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't you dare leave me!"

He could see the fear in her eyes. Him being there was the only thing that was keeping her going. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She screamed the loudest yet but afterwards, a cry filled the room.


	17. Parents At Last

**Chapter 17:**

**Parents at Last**

The doctors wrapped their baby in a pink blanket and looked at her curiously thinking she was mutated. "Why does she have dog ears?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She got them from me stupid. Shut up and give us our daughter."

The doctor handed her to them. Kagome held her and they looked at her with loving smiles on their faces. Their daughter had silky black hair like Kagome and she had cute little white dog ears with black tips.

Inuyasha ran his finger across her soft rosy cheek. "Wow," was all he could say.

Kagome was smiling from ear to ear feeling like she'd cry. "She's beautiful."

Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You did well. What are you naming her?"

"Aika," Inuyasha replied. That was the name they had decided on if the baby was a girl.

"That's pretty. I'll leave the three of you alone for a while." She stood up and went to tell the others.

Kagome and Inuyasha kissed lovingly then looked back at their little girl still finding it hard to believe that they were parents now. Then she opened her eyes. She had big gold eyes that made her resemble Inuyasha even more.

"Hey little one," Inuyasha said.

Aika looked back and forth between her parents fascinated by them.

Kagome giggled. "She looks so much like you."

"You too Kagome. She's just like you, sweet and pretty."

Kagome leaned back and looked at her family through half lidded eyes. "I'm exhausted."

Inuyasha ran his hand through her hair. "I can imagine why. You've been working pretty hard."

"That's an understatement," she said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "You want me to take her while you get some rest."

She held Aika tighter. "I don't want to let go of her."

"Kagome, you've got get some rest. And I want to hold her too you know."

She sighed. "Fine." She kissed Aika's forehead then reluctantly handed her to Inuyasha. Then she lay back on the pillows.

Inuyasha pulled the cover's up over her. "Don't worry dear; I'll take good care of her."

Kagome smiled. "I know you will."

He kissed her lips. "We'll be here when you wake up." He stood up with Aika and walked out of the room. Once he came out, Mrs. Higurashi, their grandpa, and Sota came over to them.

"Lemme see her! Lemme see her!" Sota exclaimed.

"Come sit down Inuyasha," grandpa said leading them to a chair.

Inuyasha sat down and they all crowded around him. "She's pretty," Sota said.

"What's her name?" grandpa asked.

"Aika," Inuyasha replied.

Grandpa nodded thoughtfully. "Aika, 'love song', that's a nice name."

"Is Kagome okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping," Inuyasha said. They sat around for a while in awe over Aika. Afterwards he wanted to explore the hospital and he took Aika with him.

He'd never been in a modern hospital. It was big and open and had a row of rooms on both sides of the hallway. It smelled a lot different too. The most dominant smell was something clean like air freshener and cleaning chemicals. Certain rooms he passed smelled like blood or medicine.

Aika looked around just as fascinated as he was. He stopped at a window and looked down. They seemed to be on at least the fifth floor. Cars drove past down below and he saw a plane fly by. He looked at his daughter. "This place is weird, isn't it?" She didn't say anything of course but continued looking out the window. "It's where your mom came from though. We'll be coming back here a lot."

He heard something coming and held Aika close to him protectively and prepared to pull out his sword. But it was only some doctors pushing a patient on some strange cart. The patient was mumbling something in English, but Inuyasha didn't understand English and it sounded like mindless babbling to him.

He continued walking down the hallway looking at his daughter. Her eyes searched around still fascinated by this new world she was seeing. His heart swelled up with overwhelming love for her. If someone had told him a yearand a half ago that Kagome would return to him, they'd be married, and have a baby, he would have told them they were insane. He looked at his gold wedding ring and the beautiful baby he held. Signs of the new life he now had with his little family.

Aika looked up at him and reached up to him. He held her finger. Her hand was so tiny; it barely fit around his index finger. He smiled as she squeezed his finger. "You've got a tight grip little one."

He saw a man press a button then the wall opened up and he went inside. Curiosity got the better of him and he got in as well.

"What floor?" the man asked as the door closed.

"Um…" He looked at the rows of buttons on the front wall. Floor eight was glowing. "Eight." He felt them starting to rise and he wondered if it was such a good idea to come in here after all. He imagined a bunch of demons when the door opened and he thought he'd have to pull out his sword and fight. But when the door opened he was in an area nearly the same as the other floor he'd been on.

He stepped out and continued to explore. He smelled blood nearby. Aika flinched in his arms and he knew she could smell it too. So she'd inherited his strong nose as well. He went towards it hoping no one had been murdered. He passed the window of a surgical room and saw a surgeon shove a knife into someone's stomach.

He went inside. "What the hell are you doing?"

The surgeons all looked at him in surprise. "You can't be in here sir," one of them said pushing him out.

"Are you killing that woman?"

"She has a tumor that we're trying to remove. Please leave." The surgeon pushed him out and closed the door.

Inuyasha thought of going back but decided against it. He decided it was time to go back to Kagome. He wasn't quite sure where he was now though so he followed his and Aika's scent back to the elevator they'd been on. He stared at it for a moment not quite sure what to push to open it.

A woman came up behind him. "Are you going to open the elevator or not?"

He glared at her for being so rude. "Open it yourself lady!"

She rolled her eyes and pressed the down button herself and the elevator opened. He remembered Kagome being on floor five so he pressed that button and soon came out.

As he was walking down the hallway he passed a window to a room full of newborn babies. He looked down at his daughter. "None of them have those little ears Aika." He wiggled his ears and it made her smile and she did the same which made him laugh.

He glanced back at all of those human babies, human's who would likely hate her because she was a half demon. He remembered the humans who harassed him and shunned him when he was a child. He hated to think of something like that happening to his daughter and vowed that he would never allow it. He kissed her cheek. "You're special Aika; don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kagome and Aika had to stay overnight at the hospital and Inuyasha stayed with them. After hearing about the incident with the surgeons, Mrs. Higurashi warned him to stay out of trouble.

Kagome had just finished feeding Aika and now lay on the hospital bed holding her while she slept. Inuyasha sat next to them gently running his fingers through Aika's soft baby hair.

"She's so cute when she sleeps," Kagome said rubbing Aika's ear.

"Are you gonna stop playing with my ears now and play with hers?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "I'm still gonna play with yours. Yours are cute, but hers are tiny and cute."

He chuckled at that for a moment. Then he rested his cheek on Kagome's head. "Our life is going to be completely different now, isn't it?"

Kagome held his hand. "Yeah it is. This is going to take a while to get used to."

"Do you think I'll be a good parent Kagome?"

"I know you'll be. Why would you think you wouldn't?"

He shrugged. "Well, my parents died when I was really young and I don't have their example to go by. Especially my father since I never knew him. How would I know what a father does? I just feel like I'll do the wrong thing and she'll turn out…like…well…"

"Impulsive, rude, and impatient like you?" she teased.

"Yeah," he said. Then he realized that she was talking about him. "Hey!"

Kagome giggled. "The point is any one as kind and protective as you will make an amazing father."

"Thanks Kagome."

She cuddled up close to him. "You're welcome Inuyasha."

He ran the back of his fingers across Aika's cheek. "You know, you're gonna be a great mother too Kagome." She didn't respond. "Kagome?" He looked down and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night my love."

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww, after all this time they finally have a family. And lol at Inuyasha exploring the hospital. So what will happen now that Inuyasha and Kagome are parents? What obstacles will they face? And will Inuyasha really be a good father?<strong>


	18. Their New Family

**Chapter 18:**

**Their New Family**

They stayed in Kagome's era for a few days. The two of them hardly paid any attention to anyone around them though; all of their focus was on Aika. While they were there Mrs. Higurashi taught them everything they needed to know about raising a child that they already hadn't learned from Miroku and Sango.

One night Aika started crying and he didn't want her to wake Kagome up so he took her downstairs into the living room and rocked looked at him for a moment then smiled and he smiled back. She reached up to him and held his finger with her tiny little hand. At that moment his heart melted. How was it that this tiny, fragile child could make him feel so much love and emotion? It was different that being in love with Kagome. Miroku had always told him that his children were the greatest blessing he'd ever had. He said that Inuyasha would never understand it until he'd had his first child and now he completely understood.

He stood up and left to room to go sit on the back porch. He looked up at the stars and positioned Aika so she could see them. "Aren't the stars pretty? Your mom says there are pictures in them." Aika made a baby noise. He chuckled. "Yup, that's right."

He thought back to his difficult past. Struggling to survive, trying to gain respect, and trying to get stronger and find his place in this world. Then he met Kikyo, but it turned out they weren't meant to be. Then there was Kagome. She was everything he could ask for in a woman and he loved her unconditionally. During the three years they were separated he'd begun to think that he just wasn't supposed to be happy, he was supposed to live a lonely life. He never would have thought that she'd return to him and marry him and give him their beautiful daughter. He'd be forever grateful to her for that.

Aika started to fidget in his arms and started crying again. He rocked her. "Shh, shh, why are you crying sweet heart?" She looked up at him still crying and he wiggled his ears. She stopped crying and smiled. He did it again and she copied him making him laugh. They went back and forth for a couple minutes then she cuddled into his chest getting sleepy.

He looked down at her still filled with utter happiness. He didn't know what lie ahead of him raising Aika with Kagome, but if it continued to be like it is now, fatherhood would be definitely have its perks.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week they were all at the well. Inuyasha and Kagome were taking Aika back home and her family was there to tell them good bye and wish them luck.<p>

Mrs. Higurashi hugged them both. "Take care of yourselves," she said. She glanced at Aika who was in Kagome's arms. "And take care of her."

"Don't worry mom, we'll take good care of her," Kagome said.

Inuyasha hugged them. "And I'll take care of both of them."

"You're gonna come back soon aren't you?" Sota asked.

"And not when she's grown taller than me, right?" grandpa said.

Kagome giggled. "Of course not grandpa."

"Ready to leave?" Inuyasha said.

She kissed him. "Yup." She looked down at her daughter. "Ready to go little one?"

Aika blinked.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome. "Bye everyone," they said.

"Bye!"

They jumped into the well. Aika gripped onto Kagome's blue kimono in uncertainty and Kagome held her close to her. Inuyasha came out first them pulled the two of them out afterwards. It was dark, cool night air blew around the Feudal Era and stars sprinkled across the sky. Aika looked around curiously at the grassy area they were in surrounded by trees and fireflies.

"Welcome home Aika," Kagome said gently.

Inuyasha took her hand. "Let's go home."

"You think everyone's asleep now?" Kagome asked wanting to introduce Aika to their friends.

He shrugged. "Maybe, but they'll have plenty of time to see her tomorrow." He kissed Kagome's forehead. "Besides, now we can finally be alone."

Kagome smiled sensually at the thought and kissed his lips.

They entered their village. Not many people were outside, most were either getting ready for bed, socializing indoors, or cuddling with their significant other (which was the case with Miroku and Sango).

They went into their house which had been abandoned for nearly a month. Inuyasha went to start a fire and Kagome noticed a piece of paper on the wall. She took it off and read it and her face broke into a smile. "This is so sweet."

Inuyasha glanced at her. "What's that?"

"Listen to this, 'Congratulations on having your first child. We miss you and we wish you the best. From Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Rin, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru…'"

Inuyasha snickered. "Sesshomaru? Why the hell did _he_ sign it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, but it was nice of him. Wait there's something else…" The writing was very messy and it took her a moment to make it out. "Aww, Midori and Mieko even signed their names."

"Ouch," Inuyasha said nearly getting burned by the fire.

"Be careful," Kagome said. She sat down next to him with Aika. She reached out for her father and Inuyasha held her. They sat there for a while talking and playing with her and soon she yawned and cuddled up in Inuyasha's chest.

"Looks like someone's getting tired," Inuyasha said.

"Bedtime," Kagome said.

They stood up and went to take her to her crib. But there was already something in it. Kagome pulled out several tiny kimonos that were obviously for Aika. "Look at these Inuyasha," she said happily.

"Did they bring those for her?" he asked.

Kagome gave him a duh look. "Well they're not for you." She went to put them in the chest where they kept their clothes. "This was so nice of them." She went back over to Inuyasha and Aika and he put her in the crib and pulled the covers around her. Kagome took his arm and they stood there watching their daughter sleep for a few minutes. "She's so cute when she sleeps," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Like an angel. She's our little angel." He pulled Kagome to him and kissed her deeply. "Thank you for bringing her into our life."

Kagome blushed. "I couldn't have done it without you Inuyasha." They kissed again and he pulled her close to him in his arms and deepened their kiss.

He broke their kiss, to her disappointment, and smirked. "Now it's bedtime for _us_."

They went to their own bed. While Inuyasha was taking his robe off, Kagome got under the covers but felt something. She took it out and gasped. It was some very sexy Feudal Era "lingerie" and thin pajamas. Definitely from Sango.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "You okay?"

She turned away not wanting him to see them. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." She stood up still hiding them from him. "I'll be right back." She left their bedroom and went into the main room of their house. She looked at the clothes and already had some words for Sango when she saw her.

Sex was definitely out of the question right now. She needed time to recover so the lingerie would have to wait. She stuffed it at the bottom of the laundry. The nightgown however she put on. It was cherry blossom pink with a red tie and it hugged her figure perfectly.

Inuyasha was in their room starting to wonder where Kagome went and if she was okay. He was about to go find her but heard her coming closer. When she came in his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Damn…"

She came over to him with a seductive look. "You like it?"

He nodded not being able to find his voice. She ran her hand down his chest and he nearly melted under her touch. "I love it…where did you get that?"

She kissed his lips. "That's my little secret."

He smirked. "You got any other secrets?"

"A few."

* * *

><p>"Wahhhh!"<p>

Inuyasha and Kagome groaned tiredly. Inuyasha put his pillow over his head. "Shut up…" he mumbled. He was sick of being woken up before sunrise every day.

"Go get her," Kagome said yawning.

"Why can't you get her?"

She glared at him. "Inuyasha I spent hours giving birth to her! The least you can do is take her out of her crib and bring her six feet across the room…!"

He put his finger over her lips. He had thought the mood swings would be over after Aika was born but apparently that wasn't the case. "Okay Kagome, calm down. I'll get her for you." Reluctantly he got out of bed and went to get Aika. He picked her up and rocked her. "Shh, stop crying, shh," he said soothingly. "You're giving daddy a migraine." He took Aika back over to Kagome. "Someone's ready for their breakfast," he said handing her to Kagome.

"It's too early to count as breakfast. This is like a…early morning snack," Kagome said bringing Aika to her breast to feed her.

Inuyasha lay back on the bed and looked up at them through half lidded eyes. Her hair was a bit messy, her eyes and posture were tired. She had a gentle smile on her face as she watched Aika drink from her. She looked beautiful to him this way. He ran his hand up and down her thigh as he watched her.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the three of them were sitting in the grass with Miroku and Sango and their kids, and Shippo and Rin.<p>

"Aww! She's so cute!" Rin exclaimed.

"Good thing she looks more like Kagome," Shippo said smirking at Inuyasha earning a punch in return.

"Why you…" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Hey little one," Miroku said to her. She reached out and held his finger. "Geez, she's got a tight grip. Must be the demon blood kicking in."

Midori, Mieko, and Shunichi were looking at Aika with interest. "What's her name?" Midori asked.

"Aika," Kagome replied.

"I like it."

"She has doggy ears like doggy uncle!" Mieko exclaimed. She and Midori started rubbing Aika's ears.

"Be gentle with her you two. She's only a baby," Miroku said.

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Kagome smiled knowing what she was talking about. She'd asked Sango many times what it felt like to be a mother but she had always said you'll never know until the baby is born. "I don't know Sango. Overwhelmed I guess…happy."

Sango nodded knowingly. "It doesn't go away."

"Well _I_ feel sleep deprived," Inuyasha commented.

Miroku chuckled. "That doesn't go away either. You wanted a baby you pay the price. You'll never sleep again."

"Especially if you have another one," Sango said.

"Are you gonna have another one?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Not for a long time anyway."

Inuyasha kissed her neck. "You sure about that? We can get to work tonight."

She giggled and pushed his face away. "Would you stop? Geez, you don't realize how much giving birth to her hurt."

"If only men went through half the things women did, they'd understand," Sango said.

"Please, they wouldn't be able to take it," Kagome said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed.

"Well you wouldn't," Sango said.

"I guess it's one of those things that makes us appreciate a woman a bit more than we already do," Miroku said rubbing her breast.

She removed his hand and ran her fingers up his arm. "You pervert."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of their house one morning a couple weeks later with Aika. He often did this when she was crying and somehow it comforted her. She wasn't crying anymore, just looking up at him with her fingers in her mouth while he rocked her. He tickled her foot and she giggled.<p>

"You like that huh?" he said with a smile. He tickled her again making her smile. He chuckled. "You're just as ticklish as your mom."

Both of their ears twitched as they heard something coming. He tensed up and growled protectively. Then he caught Sesshomaru's scent and saw him land nearby. He turned and saw them sitting on the roof. Inuyasha jumped off the roof and went over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on Rin, why else would I be here?" Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe to see your niece," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked at the little girl in his arms. "When was she born?"

"About a week and a half ago. Her name is Aika."

"She looks a lot like you."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I think she looks more like Kagome."

"May I hold her?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment.

"Hold on." Inuyasha took each of Sesshomaru's hands and checked them for poison.

He rolled his eyes when he realized what Inuyasha was doing. "You don't trust me?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course I don't trust you, you asshole." Once he decided it was safe he handed Aika to Sesshomaru. "Don't you dare hurt her or you can say good bye to your life."

Sesshomaru took her in his arms. "Believe it or not Inuyasha I'm not that heartless." He looked down at Aika. For a quick moment he felt a sense of longing. He wished he had a child to hold like this and he longed to be able to hold Rin again. Aika looked at him curiously for a moment then smiled nearly making him smile as well. He handed her back to Inuyasha before he allowed himself to get emotional. "Where is your wife?"

"Probably making breakfast by now," Inuyasha replied as he hugged Aika.

"I should be going now. I wish you all well," Sesshomaru said.

"See ya fluffy," Inuyasha said. He smirked waiting for Sesshomaru's reaction.

Sesshomaru glared at him but let it slide since Inuyasha was holding the baby. He made a mental note to hurt him for that remark later.

* * *

><p>One evening Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting outside in the grass with Aika. The sun was starting to go down and a light breeze blew through their hair.<p>

"The sunset's pretty, isn't it Aika?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha kissed the side of her head. "The sunset isn't the only thing that's pretty."

Kagome blushed when he said that. The breeze blew again and she pulled Inuyasha's fire rat robe tighter around her.

"You cold?" he asked putting his hand on her knee.

She shook her head. "Not really." She looked down at Aika who was looking back and forth between them. "I wonder when her human night will be."

He looked down at Aika and she grabbed his hand. "Hmm, I haven't thought about that. It would be interesting if it was the same as mine."

A few minutes later the sun went down. They watched Aika and her dog ears turned to human ears and her tiny little claws shrunk to a normal size. She whimpered as she felt the change and almost started crying.

Kagome rocked her. "Don't cry sweetie."

Inuyasha held her hand. "I know it sucks, it won't last forever."

"Don't be so negative about it like your father," Kagome said tossing Inuyasha a look.

"I'm not negative."

"Then why do you have to be…"

"Don't call me Mr. Cranky again," he said crossing his arms.

She shook her head. "No, I take that back. You're always Mr. Cranky but on your human nights you're Mr. Super Cranky."

He glared at her. "Hey! That's not true!"

Kagome looked at Aika. "It's true. Daddy's just really stubborn isn't he?"

"Kagome…" he growled. Then he kissed her lips passionately. Afterwards he rested his forehead on hers. "Am I still Mr. Cranky?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled. "Now you're Mr. Sexy and Romantic."

He kissed her lips again then moved down to her neck. Before he could get a moan out of her she pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"She's watching us," Kagome said glancing down at Aika. She didn't want her daughter to be traumatized for life watching them get lost in each other. She gave him a sultry look. "I'll give you more of me later."

He smirked. "I'll hold you to that." He looked up at the sky. There was a full moon that night. "Interesting, her human night is the full moon."

"Yeah, the exact opposite of yours. If I was a half demon, I wonder when mine would be," Kagome said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment. "Cresent moon?"

Kagome laughed. "Possibly."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, they're such good parents. Sesshomaru's getting to be a little soft. For a moment he wanted a child and he was about to get emotional. It's so rare. So will the rest of their life be as easy as this, or will some problems or dangers arise?<strong>


	19. His Promises

**Chapter 19:**

**His Promises**

Kagome came into the main room of their house after changing Aika's diaper and found Inuyasha sitting on the floor slurping up a bowl of Ramen noodles.

"Hey Kagome," he said with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

She sat down next to him. "Must you be such a messy eater?"

"It's not my fault. This is good. How come your era makes such good food?"

"Because they put a lot of sugar and processing in it," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha wiped his mouth and put his bowl aside. "Where do you get processing?"

Kagome held back a laugh. "Well, it's not exactly something you can grow or buy at a store. The just send the food through all these machines and put a bunch of preservatives and things in it. At least with the junk food anyway."

"What are preservatives?"

"Just forget it," Kagome said shaking her head.

Aika reached out to him and he held her. "Mommy's era is weird isn't it Aika?" he said.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Hey, it's not…that weird."

Inuyasha snickered. "Yeah, it's weird. You're even admitting it."

"Well this era is weird. There's demons walking around everywhere!"

"Speaking of that, what the hell happened to all the demons in your era?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they're off hiding. Humans have a lot of huge destructive weapons and bombs in my era so the demons probably got scared."

Inuyasha thought about that. "Hmm, but I've never smelled any demons around there. Are your weapons as powerful as my Tetsusaiga?"

She shook her head. "Nah, you could take out a whole army with that wind scar of yours." She took Aika's little hands and played with her making her giggle. "What should we do today Inuyasha?"

"It's a nice day. How about we go for a walk?"

"Okay."

Inuyasha washed out his ramen bowl and then they headed outside. They went for a long walk through the woods, past a field of flowers, and all the way to the mountains. It truly was a beautiful day. Not too hot, not too cold, with the sun making everything sparkle. They stayed out for most of the afternoon then started heading home as it got closer to evening time.

A butterfly landed on Inuyasha's nose making him flinch slightly. "Damn it, get off me," he said flicking it away.

"Geez Inuyasha, don't hurt it," Kagome said. She took his arm. "I wish we could stay out here all night."

"Well Aika's starting to get restless and I'm hungry," Inuyasha said. "Maybe one day we can get some stuff together and stay out here for a few days."

"That sounds like fun. We haven't done that since she was born. That's parental responsibility for you."

"Doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun once in a while," Inuyasha said.

"My mom always said vacations strengthen family bonding." Suddenly Inuyasha froze and Kagome noticed Aika's ear flinch slightly. "What's wrong?"

"There's a demon coming. Stay close to me," Inuyasha said preparing to defend them if he needed to.

Suddenly a huge dragon demon came out of the trees. It was really tall with scaly skin a long sharp tail like a scorpion, red eyes, and big sharp fangs and claws. It swiped its claws at them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Aika and jumped out of the way with them. "Damn this thing."

The demon seemed to ignore them after that and headed in the direction they had been going in…towards the village which was right past those trees!

"Inuyasha, it's going to attack the village!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "I'll stop it. Stay right here." He ran towards the demon, jumped up, and hit it with his sword. However this demon had some really thick skin and the Tetsusaiga didn't even make a scratch.

The demon turned around angrily and blew fire at him which he avoided with the Tetsusaiga. He tried to stab the demon again but once again couldn't make a scratch. His constant attempts to stab it was making the demon mad and it roared wanting to kill Inuyasha now. It tried to cut Inuyasha with its claws again but he jumped out of the way.

Kagome was afraid Inuyasha would get hurt. She wished she had thought to bring her arrows so she could help him but she didn't think she'd need them. Now she regretted that. She stepped out of the trees. "Inuyasha…"

The demon noticed her and Aika and blew more fire at them but Inuyasha jumped in front of them and blocked it. Then he took off his fire rat robe and gave it to her. "Put this on."

"You need it more."

He put it over her head himself. "No _you_ need it. Take Aika and go back home."

She shook her head. "I won't leave you. Come with me, you're going to get hurt."

The demon tried to kill them again and Inuyasha pulled them out of the way. "I have to kill it or it'll follow us and attack the village. I need to protect you two." He kissed her lips. "Go back home _now_." He ran off to fight the demon again. He had made two promises. One was to protect her with his life and he vowed to live up to that. He couldn't allow this demon to hurt them.

Kagome stayed where she was. She refused to leave her husband alone. Even if there wasn't anything she could do without her arrows, she couldn't go home. The whole time he was gone she'd be worrying if he had been killed.

"Alright you ugly demon, take this. Wind scar!" Gold daggers of light shot out of his Tetsusaiga but the demon seemed to have a barrier around it. "Damn it. Gotta try something else." His Tetsusaiga turned red and he tried the wind scar again hoping the barrier would break. Surely it did but the demon itself seemed to be unaffected by it.

It roared again angry that its barrier had been broken. He swiped its sharp claws at Inuyasha leaving deep scratches across its chest. He stumbled backwards in pain. Then while he was regaining his balance the demon shot green daggers out of his claws hitting Inuyasha. They exploded like bombs when they touched him leaving deep bloody wounds in several places.

"You bastard!" He ran back at the demon. It shot more green daggers at him and he blocked most of them but was hit by three of them again and they burned. He jumped up to the demons face and stabbed it in the eye. He landed back on the ground while the demon screamed in pain. It blew fire again but couldn't see where it was going and ended up blowing a bunch of fire at Kagome and Aika.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as the hot fire surrounded them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to run back over to them but was cut again and again by the demon's claws. He almost collapsed to the ground covered in scratches and wounds.

Kagome and Aika were now surrounded by a ring of fire. Aika started crying and Kagome wrapped her in Inuyasha's robe and held her tightly. The fire was becoming really hot and it was closing in on them. She knew she could step through the fire because they were covered with Inuyasha's robe but she was still afraid to do it. Finally she took a deep breath. "Okay Aika, ready? Now!" She jumped through the fire and ended up outside of the fire unharmed. Nearly the entire area was burning now. She found Inuyasha still fighting the demon but he was dripping with blood and he looked weak.

"Wind scar!" He used the wind scar again on the demon but it seemed to be extremely tough. The demon was visibly injured but it didn't die. Inuyasha chuckled. "One more should finish it off." His close victory made him a bit cocky and he decided to show off a bit. He ran up the side of a tree jumped off preparing to use another attack. But then he felt something sharp shove straight through his chest. "AHHH!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome watched in horror as the demons sharp scorpion tail went through Inuyasha's chest. He hung on the end of the demons tail seemingly unconscious. Then he was thrown over her head and landed on the ground with a thud thirty feet away. She was about to run over to him but the demon came for her and Aika who was still crying. She backed away fearfully as the demon came closer.

Inuyasha regained his consciousness and saw the demon coming straight for his wife and daughter. He could hardly move and he struggled to get up, but he ran as fast as he could. "Stay away from them!" He raised his sword. "Adament…!" He was cut off by the demon punching him in the face with his huge hand and sending him flying through the air again in the opposite direction from before. This time he slammed into a cliff. He hit his head really hard and also he felt something crack in his wrist as it hit the cliff as well followed by an onslaught of pain. He slid down to the ground clutching his shattered wrist and it started to swell up. His head was throbbing and his vision was getting blurry. No, he couldn't pass out again. The demon was going for Kagome and Aika.

He struggled to get up leaning on his Tetsusaiga for support. His body was going numb, blood was pouring from his wounds and he could hardly see anymore. He lifted his Tetsusaiga with only one hand because his other one was apparently broken. "Adamant…Barrage!"

Thousands of razor sharp diamonds shot out of the Tetsusaiga and stabbed the demon. It roared in pain and finally exploded.

Kagome shielded Aika from the pieces of the demon that came raining down. She was starting to calm down now and the good thing was Inuyasha had destroyed the demon. She kissed Aika's forehead. "Its okay honey, we're safe now."

Inuyasha's knees were shaking, he was so weak now. The huge hole in his chest had blood pouring from it. The Tetsusaiga slipped from his hand, turned back to its rusty form and hit the ground. He fell to his knees then face first onto the ground. He was still very dizzy and his vision was getting darker by the second. Was he dying? He couldn't die. His other promise was that he'd be there for Aika. His father had died and he wasn't there for him. He didn't want Aika to live her life not knowing who he was. He couldn't die.

Kagome saw him fall to the ground and was practically shaking with fear of the worst. "INUYASHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's dead...R.I.P our beloved half demon<strong>


	20. Recovery

**Chapter 18:**

**Recovery**

She ran over to him and rested his head on her lap. Tears were pouring down her face. "Inuyasha! Speak to me, please!" she practically shouted.

His eyes opened halfway. He was hurt so badly and he'd lost so much blood. He was shaking and breathing heavily from the pain. He was dying. He didn't know what was worse, the physical pain or the pain of losing his family. "Kagome…" he said quietly.

She held his hand which had blood all over it and in his claws. "Inuyasha, you're going to be okay."

"I…don't know Kagome."

She started crying even more. She couldn't lose her husband. "No! Stay with me Inuyasha. Please don't leave me! I need you!"

Aika held his hand and he smiled a weak smile at her. "Aika." Was this really it? Would he die this way? His breathing was slowing down and his vision was becoming dark again. Well, if he had to die protecting the ones he loved that was okay with him. "I love you," he whispered before his eyes closed.

Kagome started shaking him desperately. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. "Don't die Inuyasha, please! I love you!" she cried. She checked his pulse hoping for some sign of life still in him. Surely he was still alive but she knew he was dying. She could tell by the trails of blood in the area and his stained clothes that he'd lost too much blood. He needed to be treated _now_. But it wasn't like she could take him back to the village; she couldn't carry him and Aika at the same time. And she didn't want to leave him here alone. What if he was hurt even worse, or what if he died while she was gone? She didn't know what to do and she felt helpless.

Suddenly a shadow passed over them. She looked up and saw Hachi's form flying in the air. "Hachi!" she shouted. "Hachi!"

He noticed her then flew down and stood next to her in his raccoon dog form. "Hello Lady Kagome. Hi Aika, you're getting so big." He noticed Inuyasha lying unconscious on Kagome's lap. "Is Inuyasha dead?"

She shook her head trying to control her tears. "No, but he will be if I don't get him back home. Can you help me?"

"Of course I can." Hachi transformed again and Kagome put Inuyasha and Aika on his back then go on herself. "What happened here Kagome?"

Kagome told him everything about the demon and how it had attacked them and almost killed Inuyasha.

"Wow, Inuyasha's tough to take all of that."

Kagome ran her hand through his bangs. "I'm glad he is. I don't want him to die, I love him." A few minutes later they landed in their village and Hachi helped her get Inuyasha inside of their house to their bedroom. She hugged him afterwards. "Thank you Hachi."

"You're welcome Kagome. Take care of Inuyasha," Hachi said. Then he left.

Kagome put Aika in her crib with a toy to keep her occupied. Then she quickly went to get some bandages and first aid stuff. Once she was back in their room she took off Inuyasha's robe and gasped at what she saw. He was practically drenched in blood with deep wounds and scratches. The gaping hole in his chest was the worst. She noticed his swollen wrist. That needed ice, which was something she didn't have so she got a cold rag and put it on it. Then she began wiping away the blood and wrapping his wounds in bandages.

She hated to see her husband this way. He was lucky to be alive, his wounds were serious. If he were human he would have just died from only one of his many injuries.

Soon she had finished bandaging him up. She had to put bandages nearly everywhere. She held his hand feeling like she would start crying again. Yes he was a live and she was so grateful for that, but he was still unconscious and she worried that he wouldn't wake up. The thought of going through life without him made the tears start to fall from her eyes. They'd been separated for three years and now he would be taken away from her for good. After that she started sobbing.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Please be okay Inuyasha."

Suddenly Aika started crying. Kagome wiped her tears and tried to pull herself together, the she went to pick her up out of her crib. She seemed to be hungry so Kagome sat back down next to Inuyasha and fed her. Hours later Inuyasha still hadn't woken up and Kagome was becoming more and more worried by the minute. Aika went to sleep and Kagome put her back in her crib. It soon got dark and the room was only lit by the lamp and the moonlight. She never left Inuyasha's side that whole time.

Finally he started to stir. "Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked feeling tears run down her face again.

He reached up and wiped them away. "Forget about me. Are _you_ okay?"

She nodded. "I was so worried about you Inuyahsa. I thought…I thought I was going to lose you."

He held her hand. "I know Kagome. I thought the same thing." He smiled. "But I couldn't leave my woman alone, could I?"

She kissed his lips. "No you couldn't."

They looked at each other for a moment then Inuyasha thought of Aika and he started to panic. "Where's Aika? Is she okay?" He sat up and grunted as he suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his chest.

Kagome laid him back down. "Lay down sweet heart. Aika is fine." She stood up and went to see if she'd woken up and sure enough her eyes were just starting to open. She picked her up and took her back over to Inuyasha. "See? She's perfectly fine."

Inuyasha smiled with relief. "Good." Aika reached out to him and he held her. She gripped onto him and he kissed her forehead. "Were you worried about me little one? Daddy's okay now." Aika closed her eyes and went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Kagome giggled. "She's such a daddy's girl."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that." He started to feel tired and he closed his eyes but quickly opened them again not wanting to go to sleep.

That didn't slip by Kagome. "Are you tired?"

He snickered. "Of course not."

She saw past his stubbornness though. "Get some rest love, it's late," she said running her hand through his bangs.

"Okay, good night Kagome." He closed his eyes.

"Good night." She watched them sleep for a moment they lay down herself cuddling up close to him. She kissed his cheek and drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome was sitting outside near her house with Miroku and Sango drinking some tea she just made.<p>

"Is Inuyasha alright?" Sango asked.

"Hachi told us about what happened yesterday," Miroku said. "We saw you come into the village and he told us Inuyasha was nearly dead."

Kagome sipped her tea. "He's fine now. A little beat up, but otherwise he's okay. He had a big hole in his chest, that's what almost did him in."

"When does he ever not end up with a hole in his chest?" Sango said remembering when they used to be out on their search for Naraku and one way or another Inuyasha always ended up with a hole somewhere in him.

"It's a good thing he's a half demon," Kagome said.

"Even still, it sometimes leads me to wonder how he can possibly survive all of this even as a half demon and come out with not so much as a scratch left over," Miroku said.

"He actually does have a lot of scratches in some places, but you're right though," Kagome said.

"Like that time he fought with Sesshomaru and he nearly killed him," Miroku said.

"A long time ago when he tried to force me to go back home afterwards?" Kagome said. Miroku nodded.

"When was this?" Sango asked.

"Before you joined us," Miroku said.

"Not to mention all those fights with the Band of Seven," Kagome said.

"_We_ were lucky to have survived that one," Sango said. "Also there was that time when he got hit with his wind scar."

"Basically Inuyasha should have died a long time ago," Kagome said.

"That's where demon strength becomes a necessity in his case," Miroku said.

Suddenly they heard the door open and Inuyasha came outside with Aika. Kagome got up and came over to them. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be inside resting."

"Aika was tired of sitting inside. And anyway, why does it matter if I come out here or not?"

"You need to relax or your wounds are going to open up again," Kagome said.

He glared at her. "No they won't. You just worry too damn much."

Kagome took Aika and glared back at him. "Fine, come out here and start running around and jumping through the trees for all I care. But when you hurt yourself, don't come crying to me!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Whatever!"

"Shut up!"

"Why you…!"

"HEY!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them. "What?"

"Stop arguing. Is all of this really necessary?" Miroku said.

"You're giving me a migraine," Sango said.

"But…"

"Shut up," Sango said firmly.

"Kagome you stop being so overprotective. And Inuyasha don't be so stubborn. You know you're injured and Kagome is only looking out for your best interests," Miroku said.

"Now, apologize," Sango said.

"But…"

"Apologize!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "I'm sorry I'm being so overprotective. I've just been so worried about you and I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore," Kagome said.

He took her hand. "I know. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're right; I know I need to relax for a few days. These injuries hurt like hell."

"Now, come sit down," Miroku said.

They sat down on the ground with them and they continued their conversation.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sitting outside under a tree the next afternoon with his arms crossed. His whole body was still sore and half the time it hurt to move. He hated having to be confined to sitting down but Kagome insisted that he rest so he'll recover faster. He didn't want to but he knew she was very worried about him and decided to just obey her this one time.<p>

He felt something biting his cheek and slapped it making Myoga tumble into his hand. "Where the hell have you been?"

Myoga glared at him. "That's a nice way to greet people."

"I'm serious. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since Aika was born."

Myoga sat on his knee. "It doesn't matter all that much where I've been. You wouldn't know who I was with anyway, besides Totosai. Now tell me, what happened to you? You look like you just went through a shredder."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome and I took Aika for a walk the other day and ran into this crazy ass demon that was going straight for the village so I killed it."

"And nearly died in the process?" Myoga guessed.

"Shut up. I didn't almost die. I just got hurt and…passed out."

Kagome came over to them carrying Aika. "Hi Inuyasha." She sat down next to him.

Inuyasha kissed her. "Hey." He kissed Aika as well. "Hey little one."

Aika started crying and Inuyasha saw that Myoga was sucking her blood. He pulled him off her and glared at him. "Do you want to die?" he said threateningly.

Myoga gulped nervously. "Of course not master Inuyasha."

He rolled Myoga in his fingers as he spoke. "Then don't suck her blood."

Kagome giggled. "I'm going out with Sango for a while."

"I'll come with you," Inuyasha said. He didn't want her to go alone, he was afraid she'd get hurt. If they ran into another demon he wanted to be there to protect her. He tried to get up but moved too fast and gasped as he felt a sharp pain.

Kagome sat him back down. "No, you stay here Inuyasha. You're still badly hurt, you need to rest."

"But…"

She kissed his cheek. "We'll be okay. I've got my arrows and Sango has her Hiraikotsu. We'll be fine."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

She handed Aika to him. "Here, take your daughter. She's missed you."

He took Aika in his arms. "You missed me, huh Aika?" She smiled and reached out for him. He kissed her and she grabbed onto his hair and started playing with it.

Kagome ran her fingers through Aika's wavy black hair that was starting to grow down to her shoulders.

Sango came over to them. "Ready to go Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Mmm-hmm." She kissed Inuyasha again then stood up to leave. "I'll be back before sun down."

"I'll be waiting," Inuyasha said. Aika tugged his hair too hard and made him flinch. "Ow." He removed her hand. "Alright, time to stop playing with daddy's hair." She rested her head on his shoulder and gripped onto his kimono.

"You're just like your father," Myoga said with a chuckle.

"How?" Inuyasha asked tickling Aika's foot.

"The way you care for your wife and daughter. He was compassionate just like you are."

Inuyasha snorted. "Please, how could my old man have cared for me? He was never around. He didn't give a rat's ass about me."

"That's enough!" Myoga exclaimed. "One day you'll learn to respect your father. He was…"

"The great dog demon, lord of the western lands, all powerful, blah, blah, blah," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. He'd heard all of this from Myoga before. "I don't care. The point his he was never there for me."

"He may not have been there most of your life but he cared for you very much. He died saving you and Lady Izayoi. In fact it was very similar to what happened to you and your family yesterday. He was fighting the demon Ryoukotsei to save you just as you were fighting that demon to save Kagome and Aika. Of course, your father wasn't as lucky."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

Myoga sighed frustrated that the greatness of his father wasn't getting through Inuyasha's head. "Let me put it this way. How did you feel yesterday fighting that demon?"

"How do you think I felt? It hurt like hell!"

"I mean about Kagome and Aika."

"Oh. Well, the only thing that mattered to me was that they were safe. Their lives matter more to me than my own."

"And that is exactly how Master Inu felt about you."

For a moment Inuyasha felt sympathy towards his father. He knew how it felt wanting to protect the two people you love most in your life. Of course he couldn't let Myoga know this. "Whatever," he said with a snort.

Myoga jumped up and down on Inuyasha's knee angrily. "Inuyasha one day you'll realize what a great man your father was!"

Inuyasha ignored him and continued to play with Aika. She held his hand and became fascinated with his claws. He chuckled as she examined his hand then she put his finger in her mouth. He took it out. "Aika…" She pouted and was about to cry. He smiled and gave her his finger back and she sucked on it contently while he rocked her.

"You know master Inuyasha, I have a feeling your life will plan out somewhat like your father's," Myoga said.

Inuyasha didn't look away from Aika. "Now what are you going on about? How can I possibly be like my old man?"

"Well for starter's you look very much like him."

"Well duh! He's my father!"

"You wield a powerful sword and you married a human woman and had a child with her. Yup it's only a matter of time before you die."

Inuyasha snickered. "I'm not going to die any time soon."

"Your father died when you weren't even a day old. I'm nearly positive you'll die when Aika is at a young age."

"That's ridiculous!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm not stupid enough to die that easily! It'll take more than a few stabs in the chest to kill me." Aika said something that in her mind meant 'daddy' and Inuyasha hugged her. "I can't die. I promised I'd be there for her, and she'll actually know her father unlike me."

Myoga shook his head. "Nope, I still think you'll die within the next week."

Inuyasha squished him. "Would you stop trying to predict my death damn it?" He was starting to get stiff sitting there for so long. Using his Tetsusaiga sheath for support, he managed to stand up but not without a lot of effort.

"Didn't Lady Kagome tell you to relax?" Myoga called to him.

"I can't just sit there all day," he said dragging himself towards Miroku's house.

"Master Inuyasha, wait up!"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting by the lake with Aika. Kagome had just finished feeding her and was now rocking her. She held Inuyasha's finger and he ran his thumb across her tiny hand.<p>

"She's so tiny," he said.

"What, do you want her to be bigger or something?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, not for a long time. Anyway, they don't stay tiny for long."

Kagome nodded. "That's true, look at Sango and Miroku's kids." Suddenly she heard Inuyasha growl. "What's your problem?"

"Koga."

Suddenly two whirlwinds came towards them, one moving faster than the other. Once they stopped Koga and Ayame were standing in front of them. Koga came over to Kagome and took her hand. "Kagome, it's been so long. You look beautiful as ever."

Both Inuyasha and Ayame pulled him off her. "Don't you touch her you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You see why I can't let you come here alone? You always flirt with her!" Ayame exclaimed.

Koga tried to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Ayame…!"

Ayame sat next to Kagome and looked at Aika. "Aww, she's so cute. What's her name Kagome?"

"Aika. She's a month old now," Kagome replied.

"I can't believe you had a child with this mutt Kagome. Well, I guess it's a good thing that she looks more like you," Koga said with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha punched him in the back of the head. "Who are you calling a mutt you bastard?"

"The stupid half demon in front of me!"

"Say that to my face!"

Koga got in Inuyasha's face. "Stupid. Half. Demon."

Inuyasha punched him again and they got into a fight.

Ayame pulled them apart. "Would you two stop it?"

"Yeah Inuyasha. You know how much I hate it when you two fight, and you're still hurt. Anyway, do you really think Aika wants to see you fight Koga?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped over and bent down next to her and Aika ignoring the stab of pain he felt as he did it. Aika looked at him with her fingers in her mouth and he smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "I guess not."

"What's this I hear about you getting hurt Inuyahsa? Kagome better not have gotten hurt too," Koga said trying to provoke him.

"Koga…" Ayame warned.

"Kagome is fine. I wouldn't let her get hurt," Inuyasha said through his teeth.

Koga snickered. "So you're that weak that you let some weak demon beat you to a pulp?"

"Koga!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I didn't get hurt that bad, alright?" Inuyasha lied.

"You liar, I can tell. You got your ass kicked."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and pulled out his sword. "You want me to prove to you that I'm not hurt?"

"I'll hurt you even worse than before!" Koga said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said trying to get him to stop fighting.

Ayame sighed. "They're way too stubborn."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

"Where is Sango-chan?"

"She should be at home. Let's go find her." Kagome wrapped Aika in her blanket that Rin made for her and they went to Sango's house.

They knocked on the door and Sango opened it. "Ayame-chan!" They hugged. "What are you doing here? Is Koga with you?"

"Yeah, he's fighting Inuyasha," Ayame said.

Sango nodded. "Of course. Well come inside. The kids are napping so we'll have some peace and quiet for a while."

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked as they sat down.

"He went to go get some food for dinner. He should be back soon," Sango said.

"Inuyasha just doesn't know when to stop. He's gonna get hurt again."

"What happened to him?" Ayame asked.

Kagome explained what had happened a few days ago.

"Wow, well at least he's okay."

Kagome and Sango noticed Ayame looked a bit uneasy. "Is something wrong Ayame?" Sango asked.

"Well, it's kind of the reason I came here. I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's great!" Sango said.

"But, I'm not sure how to tell Koga. And you two have already had babies and I was just wondering if you could help me."

Kagome held her hand. "Of course. I know exactly how you feel. In a way I was so excited to tell Inuyasha but I was afraid of his reaction."

"Yeah, it's hard to tell them, mainly on the first one," Sango said.

"How did Miroku and Inuyasha react?" Ayame asked.

"Miroku fainted," Sango said simply.

"Inuyasha didn't faint but he wasn't exactly…happy."

Ayame frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he seemed a little unhappy at first and he told me it was only because he was worried about my safety."

"That's nice of him," Ayame said.

"Listen Ayame," Sango said. "Koga is a sweet guy and he loves you. I know you're nervous about it but just tell him. He'll gladly welcome a child into your family."

Ayame smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

There was another knock on the door and Sango went to get it. It was Koga and Inuyasha. "Done fighting already? Usually you go on longer than this." Sango said.

"Nah, your monk had to go stopping us," Koga said.

Miroku pushed past them. "Hey baby." He kissed her cheek. "Ladies," he said waving to Kagome, Aika, and Ayame. Then he started to put his groceries away.

Ayame glanced at Kagome for reassurance and she nodded. She stood up and went over to Koga. "Koga," she said taking his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Let's head on home. There's something I need to tell you."

"Um, alright. What is it?" he said as they headed out the door.

"Bye everyone!" Ayame said.

"What does she have to tell him?" Inuyasha said.

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Yeah it does."

"It's women's business," Kagome said. She noticed he was holding his arms and blood was dripping down his hand. "What happened to you?"

"That stupid wolf happened."

Kagome stood up and went over to him. "What did I tell you about fighting him? I said you would get hurt again! Geez, you're so hard headed. You were already recovering from fighting that demon and now you want to try and fight Koga to death even though you're already weak."

"Woman would you shut up?" he exclaimed.

"No! I'm not going to shut up! You're going to listen to every word I have to say Inuyasha!"

As they argued Sango and Miroku pushed them both out of the house and closed the door behind them. They seemed to not notice though. They walked all the way home arguing.

* * *

><p><strong>So how many of you really thought Inuyasha was dead or at least got worried for a moment? Be honest. <strong>

**Another long chapter. And it has lots of Inuyasha and Kagome bickering. We aven't seen Koga in a while so i had to throw him in there at least one more time. **


	21. Winter Snow

**Chapter 19:**

**Winter Snow**

A few months had passed and winter was fast approaching. It was becoming a lot colder and the leaves had fallen off the trees. This particular day though, it didn't feel like winter. The sun was shining and the only sign of cold air was the wind blowing. Everyone had taken advantage of this and were outside enjoying the weather before she snow came.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in and landed in front of Kagome and Aika.

"AH!" Kagome exclaimed.

He started laughing.

She slapped his arm. "That's not funny!" she exclaimed though she was smiling herself.

He kissed her lips then looked down at Aika. She smiled at him and he took her in his arms and hugged her.

Then he felt something tugging his sleeve. "Doggie uncle!" said Mieko.

"Hey little one," he said to her.

"Come play tag with us."

He sighed. "Do I really have to…?"

"Inuyasha, go play with them," Kagome said.

"But Miroku is already playing." He saw Mieko's pout and his face softened. "Fine, I'll play. But on one condition."

"What 'dition?"

"You stop calling me doggie uncle."

Mieko giggled. "Okay."

Inuyasha handed Aika back to Kagome. "Have fun," she said.

He smirked and got up to play tag. "Alright who's it?"

"Daddy's it!" Midori said.

They ran around while Miroku tried to catch them and Kagome watched laughing every now and then.

* * *

><p>A week later was when the snow really started coming down. She knew it was coming down hard. She went to the window and saw that it looked like a blizzard. As she looked at it, she started to worry. Miroku and Inuyasha had gone to another village to exorcise a demon the day before and they weren't back yet. They might get caught in the strom and get held back another night. She could hardly see a few yards past their house; she hoped they wouldn't get lost out there.<p>

She shivered a bit and decided to put more wood in the fire. Aika started crying so she picked her up and sat by the fire with her trying to calm her down. It took a while, after having her diaper changed she still wouldn't stop. Finally she calmed down and started to fall asleep.

Suddenly the wind blew the shutters open and they slammed against the wall with a loud _slam_. The noise startled Aika and scared Kagome as well and she screamed. She stood up and closed them but Aika was now screaming. She sighed and sat down having to repeat the long process of getting her to go back to sleep.

When Aika went to sleep, Kagome felt like sleeping herself. She took Aika to her crib and wrapped her in three blankets so she'd stay warm all night. Kagome didn't go to sleep herself. She wanted to stay awake and wait for Inuyasha. She busied herself reading one of her favorite books but the longer Inuyasha took to come home, the more worried she got. She reasoned with herself that they probably had to stay somewhere because of the snow but she was still filled with anxiety.

She jumped as she heard the door slam open and the first thing she thought was that the wind had blown it open again. But what she saw was Inuyasha all wet covered in white snow shivering.

"S-s-so d-d-damn…c-c-cold…" he said with his teeth chattering.

She went over to him and closed the door behind him. "Come inside before you get sick dearest." She led him over to the fire then started to take his robes off while he warmed his hands. "I didn't expect you to be back tonight."

"We weren't going to c-c-come back at first. But the snow hadn't started and we thought we could m-m-make it."

She went to find him a blanket. "How come you didn't stay somewhere until the storm was over?" She came back in and put the blanket over his shoulders.

"We didn't know how much it would snow. I didn't think it would be this bad." He pulled blanket tighter around him and chuckled. "That storm was hell trying to get through. We could hardly see anything and we almost got lost twice. Miroku almost froze to death; I had to carry him half way here."

Kagome hugged him tightly. "I was starting to get worried. I'm glad you're home now."

He kissed her lips. "That's another reason I wanted to come home. I wanted to spend the night in bed you."

She ran her hand through his wet hair. "Well if we're going to do that I need you unfrozen. I'll run you a hot bath then we'll have a little fun."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up the next morning freezing. He was sick of being cold. As much as he liked the winter, he wasn't enjoying it right now. He turned over to find Kagome still sleeping next to him. He put his arm around her and felt her shivering. He cuddled up close to her and put his arms around her trying to warm her up.<p>

After a few minutes they were both still cold so he decided he'd better get more blankets. He sat up and stretched. Maybe it would have been smart to put some clothes on before going to sleep. He put his clothes on then went to go add more logs to the fire. He looked out the window and was surprised by what he saw. Everything was covered in a sparkling white blanket and there had to be at least three feet of snow. The sun was shining though and if it lasted all this snow wouldn't last long. He put another blanket over Aika and got another for him and Kagome then lay down next to her again with his arms around her.

Kagome started to stir and the first thing she saw when she opend her eyes was him. "Good morning koibito," she said sleepily.

He ran his hand down her bare back. "Good morning. Are you warm enough?"

"Mmm-hmm. Did it stop snowing?"

"Yup. There's a lot of it though. I don't know if we'll be able to get out the front door." He kissed her lips and ran his hand down her thigh. She ran her hand through his hair and moaned. He broke their kissed and rested his forehead on hers. "I hope you didn't have any plans this morning."

"My only plan was laying here with you." They kissed again deeper and more urgently this time. He rolled on top of her and she started to take his shirt off.

"Wahhhh!"

They broke their kiss and sighed when they heard Aika crying. "I guess this'll have to wait," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat up. "You get dressed, I'll get her."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chappie. We haven't had a lot of those in a while. Most of these chapters have either taken place in the fall, spring, or summer. I had to throw in a Feudal era winter. I was a little tempted to throw in a little bit of Jingle Bells or Walking in a Winter Wonderland or something like that, but they didn't have those songs in the Sengoku period (boy were they missing out). Maybe Kagome will teach them some of those songs around Christmas time.<strong>


	22. Time Is Nothing To A Half Demon

**At this point i'm taking this story places i never intended to take it. I was originally going to stop at "Recovery" then put the epilogue right after it but then i realized there was an unanswered question so i had to throw this last bit in. I want to say there will be three left but i might be wrong.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

**Time Is Nothing To A Half Demon**

A year and a half had passed since Aika was born.

Kagome was sitting outside in the grass one afternoon watching Aika chase the butterflies. Now that she had learned how to walk a week ago, she was running around everywhere on her unsteady feet and getting into everything.

She felt something pinching her neck and she slapped it. Myoga tumbled into her hand. "Hi Myoga."

He jumped off her hand and sat on a rock in front of her. "At least you're polite. I never get so much as a 'hi' from master Inuyasha."

"You know he really cares, he'll never show it though."

Aika was coming back over to her but tripped and fell in the grass. Kagome pulled her into her lap. "You need to be more careful before you hurt yourself."

Myoga chuckled. "She reminds me a lot of Master Inuyasha when he was that age. Always getting into things."

"What was Inuyasha like when he was young?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He was a really sweet kid, polite, nice. I don't know where he picked up that hostile attitude from."

Kagome laughed. "Myoga, aren't demons supposed to age slower than humans? Aika seems fine to me."

"Well Lady Kagome, only when a half demon or demon reaches a certain age will they stop aging normally. Maybe between eight and ten will that age come for her. Then she will age at the same pace as your husband."

"They sure do age slowly. Inuyasha's going to be 200 later this year."

"Yes and to think he's only 20 in human years."

"How old is Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is well over 500, actually a lot closer to 600. And Master Inu was I believe nearing 1,000 when he died."

Kagome nearly gasped but she knew these facts should have been expected.

"Yes, time means nothing to demons and half demons. Even if Inuyasha's mother had survived that demons attack he would have lost her to old age some time ago anyway."

Aika started to fidget in her arms. Kagome let go of her and she started chasing the butterflies again laughing happily.

"Even you Lady Kagome. When you yourself grow old and die, Inuyasha will hardly be in his thirties in human years."

Myoga's words made Kagome sad. She hadn't given much to her and Inuyasha's life together _that_ far into the future. What would happen when she grew much older and he was nearly around the same age he is now? And what about when she died? The thought of leaving Inuyasha and Aika alone for good was unbearable to her.

She couldn't think about this anymore. "Myoga…I have to go. Inuyasha will be home soon."

"Tell him I said to learn some manners while he's at it," Myoga said.

Kagome giggled. "If he finds out you said that, you can say good bye to your head." She stood up and went over to Aika who had become fascinated with watching the birds. She picked her up. "Come here little one. Let's go make dinner for daddy."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha came back home a few hours later. Kagome still hadn't stopped thinking about what Myoga told her. She wondered if he had ever thought about it.<p>

Later that night, they had just put Aika to bed. She was sitting on their own bed under the covers watching Inuyasha change into his night robes. He noticed her watching him but didn't say anything; as a matter of fact it actually pleased him. Once he was done getting dressed he went over and sat on the bed next to her. She looked distressed over something and it concerned him. He kissed her cheek. "Is something wrong Kagome?"

She shook her head.

He lifted her chin to look at him. "You sure?"

"Inuyasha, when I get older, will you still love me the same?"

Inuyasha was surprised by the question. He himself had refused to think about anything like that, he wanted to stay focused on what was happening now, but maybe a woman's mind was different. Even still, she looked very upset about it. "Of course I will."

"You say that now," she said not believing him.

He kissed her lips. "Yes I will. You'll always be the same Kagome to me."

"You promise?" she said starting to feel a bit better by his words.

"Cross my heart," he said putting his hand over his heart. Then he kissed her lips again passionately.

"You'll always kiss me this way?" she whispered letting her hands trail up his shirt.

"Mmm-hmm." He slowly laid her down on her back and kissed her neck starting to open her shirt."And I'll never stop making love to you."

* * *

><p>Kagome spent the next few days thinking about the problem at hand. She knew Inuyasha was sincere in his words last night, but it still bothered her. There must have been some way she could stay with him. She spent all day thinking of a solution until that night when they had to go through the tedious task of putting Aika to bed. Unfortunately she didn't go to sleep as easily anymore and often threw a tantrum when it was bed time.<p>

She seemed to have a lot of energy for crying that night and they spent a long time trying to get her to calm down. Eventually though, she got tired and slowly fell asleep to the sound of her parents singing her a lullaby.

Inuyasha went to put her to bed and Kagome sat on the floor tying her hair back. It was so hot that night; it was getting closer to spring and the air had warmed up considerably. She kind of wished she still had her short school skirt but for now she just had to settle for the thin robe she wore. She definitely missed the conveniences of air conditioning and electricity in her era.

Inuyasha came back into the room. "Damn I wish she'd give us a break." He sat down next to her. "I don't know how much more I can take."

She rested against his shoulder. "It just means she's growing up."

Inuyasha snorted. "Can't she grow up a bit quieter?"

Kagome laughed. Then she fanned herself. "It's so hot in here."

Inuyasha stood up and pulled her up with him. "Let's go outside." They went outside and leaned against the railings of their front porch. It was a little bit cooler out here.

They stood in silence just enjoying the cool night air. Kagome was still hung up on the conversation she had with Myoga a few days ago. Although that day she had thought of something, but even to her it sounded stupid. What would Inuyasha think if she told him? Finally she decided to get it over with, besides what was the worst he could say? "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What if….what if I became a half demon like you?"

Inuyasha rubbed his ear for a moment wondering if he had heard her right. "You wanna be a…half demon?"

She looked away from him thinking of taking it back. "Well…"

"Since when? What brought this up?"

"It's just…I was talking to Myoga…"

"Of course, I should have known he had something to do with it…"

"Just listen to me."

"Sorry," he said becoming silent.

"He told me how slowly half demons age and that I'll die long before you and Aika. And I don't want that to happen. I want to stay with you forever," she said quickly.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked out at the dark trees. "You don't want to be a half demon."

"Yes I do…"

"No you don't!" he exclaimed startling her. "Half demon's have no place in the world. Humans hate half demons and full demons despise half demons so much they try to kill them. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

Kagome looked at him for a moment knowing he was reflecting on himself. He wasn't looking at her but she could tell he was thinking about before he'd met her and how he had to struggle. "But, the humans here don't hate you."

"So what? That's only because I saved their asses a bunch of times. You don't come with me and Miroku when we leave, you don't know all the shit people give me sometimes. It was always like that and even now that I have you and Aika and a whole bunch of friends it still hurts that there's people out there who hate me for what I am."

She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't deserve any of it. People just assume things about half demons but it's not true. I should know; I married one. Anyway, it's a small price to pay for staying with the one I love."

Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You have so much going for you though. You'd really give it all up just to stay with me?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "I don't need anything as long as I know I can be with you...unless you don't want me to…"

"No, actually I kind of like the idea. It's just that, if you give up being human, you won't be able to go back. And I don't want you to throw your life away if you're not sure."

She looked into his eyes. "I'm sure. I promise." She rose up on her toes and kissed his lips.

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know if it's possible."

Her heart sunk. "Oh."

"The only way I could think of to do it would be to use the Shikon Jewel but that doesn't exist anymore."

Kagome sighed. "Well, I guess I don't need to do it. It wouldn't hurt to stay human."

"But wait, I'm sure Myoga will know something. The old flea knows everything. Next time he shows up, we'll talk to him about it okay?"

She smiled having her spirits lifted. "Okay."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I can't believe you want to be a half demon. You must be out of your mind. I'm nothing special."

Kagome put her finger over his lips. "Stop putting yourself down. I don't see you that way. You're sweet and kind and you're special to me."

He was touched by what she said to him. He pulled her to him and kissed her once again.

* * *

><p>Myoga didn't show up again for a few days which frustrated the two of them. They really wanted to know if there actually was a way Kagome could become a half demon. At first Inuyasha wasn't too sure about the idea, but she seemed to really want it and eventually he decided it wasn't too bad of an idea.<p>

Inuyasha was jumping through the trees with Aika on his back laughing and screaming out of happiness. He often did this. She loved it so much she'd have him up there for hours and when he'd get tired she'd start crying so he'd have to keep going.

Soon he jumped high into the air and she screamed excitedly. He was high above the village and could see everything if he looked down. He seemed to be falling for a very long time though and actually started to wonder if he'd ever hit the ground.

He landed in front of Kagome who was sitting outside their house sewing some of their clothes. "Did you have fun?"

"More!" Aika said.

Inuyasha took her off his back. "That's enough for now Aika. Daddy needs to rest."

Aika pouted and started to cry but Kagome gave her a cookie and she calmed down. "She's the only one I know who can wear you out this way," she said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Once you change, this is going to be your job."

"Don't get your hopes up yet. We don't even know if it's possible." Suddenly she felt something sucking her nose. "Myoga."

Inuyasha pulled him off her and glared at him. "Where the hell have you been? Don't you realize that some people need you around here?"

Myoga crossed his arms. "Funny, most of the time I'm here it seems like I'm not needed at all."

Kagome took Myoga in her hand. "Don't be mean Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just tell us what we want to know Myoga."

He waited for an answer but Myoga just stared at him blankly. "Um, Master Inuyasha, you haven't told me what it is you want to know."

"Oh."

Kagome laughed. "Myoga, we wanted to know, is there any way I can become a half demon?"

"What? You want to be a half demon? Lady Kagome what in the world has made you want to become a half demon?" Myoga exclaimed.

"Well, remember last week you told me the differences in how half demons and humans age? And you said when I die; Inuyasha would only be in his thirties in human years. I don't want that to happen."

"I was merely just stating facts. That wasn't meant for you to take seriously."

"So tell us Myoga, _is_ there any way for her to be a half demon?" Inuyasha asked growing impatient.

"You approve of this?" Myoga exclaimed surprised. He expected Inuyasha of all people to at least be against it.

"Of course I do. I'll always give her what she wants. And anyway, she does have a point. Answer the question already!"

"There is the Shikon no Tama…"

"Well that one is obviously out."

"Please tell me there's another way Myoga," Kagome said.

Myoga shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

This only made them more interested. "What is it?"

"You'd better tell us!" Inuyasha said.

"There is a demon by the name of Haishito. He's a master at spells and potions. He can make a potion that would turn you into a half demon…"

"Great, tell us how to get there," Kagome said.

"It's not like the place is close…"

"I don't care!"

"It's dangerous…"

"I _don't_ care!"

"Good, then it's settled. You're taking us there tomorrow Myoga," Inuyasha said. "And just to make sure you don't try to run away." He cut a piece of Kagome's sewing thread and tied Myoga up with it, then he tied the string around his wrist. "Perfect."

"Master Inuyahsa, is this really necessary?"

"Trust me, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you guys weren't expecting this. Honestly, neither was i. This was just an idea that i never intended to take seriously but then i was like "why not?"<strong>

**So will Kagome become a half demon? Will she get hurt in the process? Just how dangerous is this Haishito guy? And will Myoga find a way to get out of taking them there?**


	23. Haishito the Potion Maker

**Okay so i lied about there being 3 chapters. Really there's only this one and the epilogue left.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

**Haishito the Potion Maker **

The next day they were leaving. They decided it would be better not to take Aika with them; they didn't know what kind of person this Haishito guy was and didn't want to put her at risk. Kaede had gladly agreed to babysit for them and they were at her house about to leave.

Inuyasha hugged her. "See you tomorrow little one." Aika gripped onto him not wanting them to leave.

"Inuyasha, maybe we shouldn't go," Kagome said seeing how much Aika wanted them to stay.

"What? But you're the one that wanted to go in the first place!" he exclaimed.

"I don't mind staying here," Myoga said.

"Shut up Myoga."

Kaede picked up Aika. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll take good care of her. We'll have fun here, won't we Aika?"

Kagome sighed. "Okay." She kissed Aika's cheek. "Mommy's gonna miss you."

Inuyahsa grabbed her arm. "The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back." Once outside he pulled her onto his back and started running. "Alright Myoga, which way?"

Myoga told them which direction to go in. It really was far and they ran into some demons on the way. They were going all afternoon and it was evening when Myoga said they were getting close. They ended up halfway up a mountain to an entrance to a cave. Inuyasha put Kagome down. "Let's go." They went inside.

"Which way now Myoga?" Kagome asked. No answer. "Myoga?"

Inuyasha looked down at his wrist and saw that Myoga had broken free. "Damn it, he's gone."

"Of course he is. How are we gonna find Haishito now?"

"Don't worry, I can smell something. Come on." They started walking into the cave which was dark and eerie. "Stay close to me Kagome," he said putting his arm around her and preparing to pull out his sword and fight if he needed to.

Finally they came to a wide opening that was lit by candles and torches lining the walls. A demon, who looked like a regular person only with markings on his face and fangs was in the corner at a table mixing of some stuff that seemed to be steaming. "Who's there?" He threw a sword at them but they ducked and it got stuck in the wall behind them.

Inuyasha growled hoping this guy wouldn't be too hard to negotiate with. "We heard you make potions."

"I do." He came over to them. "What do you need a potion for half demon?"

Inuyaha growled again but Kagome held his hand to restrain him. "It's for me."

Haishito took Kagome's hand. "My you're a beautiful priestess. It's very rare that I get pretty women like you coming here for my services."

Inuyasha pushed him away angrily. "Keep your hands off her."

"So she's your mate huh? Too bad, I'm in desperate need of some female company around here."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles becoming angrier with this guy by the second. First he throws a sword at them, then he hits on his wife? He drew the line at that. Kagome squeezed his hand. "Inuyasha." He relaxed a bit.

"What do you need from me priestess?"

"Is there a potion you can give me so that I can be a half demon?"

"Of course there is. But I don't have any left. Come to me in about twenty years."

"Twenty years?" she and Inuyasha exclaimed.

Haishito laughed. "Joking, joking." He headed back over to the table he was sitting at. "Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Kagome and Inuyasha came inside of the creepy room and watched him mix up a potion. It started steaming red and blue and purple. It kind of looked like Gatorade but Kagome didn't expect it to taste like Gatorade at all.

Haishito came over to them. "The only thing I need now is the blood of a half demon."

"Where are you going to get that…?" Suddenly Haishito took Inuyahsa's arm and cut his skin open with a knife. "AHH!" Then he took his arm and squeezed the already throbbing wound and his blood dripped into the potion. "Damn it you…"

"Ah, get over it," Haishito said. He shook the potion then handed it to Kagome. "Drink all of it."

Kagome took it and stared at it. She felt like a vampire when she thought of drinking her husband's blood.

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, think about it for a moment. You know if you do this you can't go back."

She smiled. "I know, but I'll do it."

Haishito pulled him back. "You may want to stand back."

Kagome put the potion to her lips and drank every bit of it. It was disgusting. At first she didn't feel anything but then she started to choke and she fell to her knees.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Why did he let her do this? He should have sensed that Haishito was evil. He was so irresponsible; he should never have allowed her to take that potion. He lifted Haishito in the air and punched him in the face. "What did you do to her?"

Haishito just smirked evilly baring his long sharp fangs and chuckled slightly like he knew something Inuyasha didn't.

Inuyasha growled at him. "Damn it, I swear if my wife dies I'll slaughter your ass…!"

"It's done," Haishito said still with that smirk on his face.

Inuyasha dropped him and noticed that Kagome had stopped writhing in pain. He ran over and bent down next to her. "Kagome, look at me, are you okay?"

She looked up and he gasped. Her eyes were the same red as his when he turned into a full demon, her ears were pointed, and she had thin purple stripes on her face. She saw the surprised look on his face and got worried. "What? Is it that bad?"

The red in her eyes was fading away. He smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. You look beautiful as ever." He kissed her lips and ran his tongue across her fangs. He'd never kissed a woman with fangs before; this could prove to be interesting.

"Ahem," Haishito cleared his throat.

They stood up and Inuyahsa glared at him. "Why'd you have to go being such a smug bastard about it?"

"I like to toy with my customers," Haishito said. He took Kagome's hand. "If you want to come live with me, my offer still holds firm." She snatched her hand back and he started to grope her.

Inuyasha punched him hard in the head. "Don't. Touch. Her." He took Kagome's hand. "Come on Kagome." They left the cave.

"Thank you," Kagome called to Haishito out of politeness. "Geez, this guy is worse than Miroku," she said once they were out of earshot.

"Would you be mad at me if I had killed him?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not really." She felt so strange. She could hear and smell _everything_. It was so weird.

"So how do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I just had an adrenaline rush," she replied. She had so much energy she felt like she could pick up a tree and throw it fifty miles.

Inuyasha chuckled. That was just how he felt after one of his human nights.

"I guess we should probably start heading home now. It's getting late," Kagome said thinking of Aika.

"Not yet," he said shaking his head. She gave him a questioning look. "Let's see what kind of powers you have." He took off running. "Keep up."

She took off running as well and was surprised to find herself running side by side to him. "Hi," she said with a smile.

This surprised him. He ran even faster thinking he could outrun her but once again she was right next to him. Then he ran as fast as he could but still she was right next to him. Finally he slid to a stop on the dirt road. "Damn you're fast," he said breathing heavily.

She stopped next to him feeling extremely triumphant. "I know," she said breathing heavily as well.

"Alright, try this." He jumpe up into the air and chopped a thick branch off a tree. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Then he did a flip in the air and landed on his feet.

He seemed so graceful when he did it. She tried to match exactly what he did. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" She chopped off another branch flipped in the air and landed right next to him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, not bad. Let's see, what else can we try?" Both of their ears twitched as they heard a big demon approaching. It was still a few miles off though; no human would be able to hear it. "Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear."

A few moments later the demon appeared in front of them. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha but he was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. "Kill it yourself."

She glared at him for a moment then turned to the demon. It was fast approaching and for a moment she felt afraid. Once it was there she didn't feel afraid anymore. She sliced it to bits with her claws with pure instinct controlling her.

Inuyasha nodded his approval once again. "You're a fast learner." He tried to think of something else he could try then a light bulb lit over his head. "I've got it." He pulled his Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and it transformed into the long thick blade. He handed it to her. "Don't look so scared, take it."

She hadn't realized her emotions were reflecting on her face. The Tetsusaiga was a huge powerful sword, what if she did something wrong? She took it and found that it was surprisingly light despite how big it is and when she touched it it didn't turn back to its rusty form. "I don't know how to use it."

"Well first you've got to at least look confident," Inuyasha said. "Now, to use the wind scar you've got to sense the flow of demonic energy."

"That's easier said than done."

"No, it's easier done than said. Use your senses and concentrate. It's not that hard, I promise."

She nodded. "Okay. Just move out of the way." She started to concentrate and he was right, she could smell the demonic energy coming off of the sword and the wind circling around it. Then she crashed the sword down just as she'd seen him do and daggers of gold light shot into the air. She looked at him and saw him nodding his approval. "That was right?"

"Yup, but it helps if you say it."

"Why?"

"It just sounds cooler."

Kagome took out her bow and arrow and looked at them for a moment. She was a half demon now, no longer pure like a priestess and had probably lost her spiritual powers. Even still she strung her bow and aimed at the clouds.

"It won't work," Inuyasha said.

She shot it anyway and it still glowed although much fainter than before. The arrow hit a bird and she gasped as it fell to the ground. "Oops." So she still had her spiritual powers to some degree but because of her demonic aura now she probably couldn't become as powerful as a priestess as Kikyo was. Oh well, sometimes in life there were sacrifices that had to be made.

On their way home they played with the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha showed her how to use more of its attacks. They ran into other demons and he also showed her his fighting techniques. Kagome was completely amazed by all of this. Not only that she could keep up with Inuyasha, but she was so much stronger and she had a higher stamina. When they were jumping through the trees it was amazing to fly over everything and have the wind blowing through her hair. She understood why Inuyasha did it so much, it was amazing.

Eventually they stopped for a break and took a bath in a hot spring they found. Luckily nothing had changed about the rest of her body appearance wise. Inuyasha sat by the edge of the water with only his haori wrapped around him and Kagome was still in the water washing her hair.

"How's that cut Haishito gave you?" she asked as she came back above the water.

He glanced down at the cut on his arm. The blood had been washed away but it still kind of hurt. "It's alright I guess. The guy didn't have to cut that deep; he almost took my arm off."

She came out of the water and sat next to him. "I wish I had some bandages for you," she said examining it.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that bad." He started to kissed her and caress her naked body. She slid his robe off his shoulders. Then she straddled his waist as they continued to kiss. He dipped her onto her back and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Inuyasha…shouldn't we be trying to get home?" she moaned as she felt his lips all over her neck and chest.

He looked into her eyes and smirked. "We're all alone. We might as well make the best of it."

She pulled him back to her and they continued kissing hungrily.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. Her and Inuyasha hardly slept that night, only for three hours tops. She was surprised she even went to sleep at all. She still felt like she was on a never ending adrenaline rush.<p>

Inuyasha yawned. "Good morning," he said sleepily.

She turned on her side to face him. "It is a good morning." She kissed him.

He ran his fingers across the stripes on her face. They were exactly like the ones he got as a full demon. "How did you end up with stripes and no dog ears?"

"Stripes are easier to hide."

"After all the crap you gave me about being a half demon and making me restrain myself from killing Haishito, you want to hide it?"

She toyed with a particularly long blade of grass. "I don't know what they'll think of me."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "C'mon Kagome, I'm sure they'll be a bit surprised but they'll accept you. And Aika won't even know the difference."

"And my family?"

"Same thing. Don't be so insecure about it."

She sat up. "In that case, let's head on home. I miss our daughter."

Inuyasha sat up as well and they started to get dressed. They raced back to their village and Inuyasha won but not by much. She hugged him. "I love being able to keep up with you now."

He smirked. "You still can't beat me though." They walked hand in hand through the village and to Kaede's house.

Inuyasha knocked and Kaede opened the door for them. "You're back, did you have fun…Kagome-chan you look different."

Kagome twisted her hair around nervously. "Yeah, I kind of changed into a half demon."

Kaede was surprised. "Really? Tell me why?" Kagome explained what her reasons were and Kaede nodded. "I can see why you'd want to in that case. But you have no spiritual powers now."

"I do, they're just not as strong as before."

"That's unusual that you retained your spiritual powers after your transformation. Well in any case, come inside Aika's missed you very much."

They went inside and Aika toddled over to them. Inuyasha picked her up and kissed her. "Hey kiddo."

Kagome kissed her as well. "We missed you Aika."

Aika ran her fingers across the stripes on her face. "Mama?"

"It's okay honey, I'm still the same mommy." She turned to Kaede. "Thank you so much for looking after her Kaede. I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all dear. Aika behaved like a little angel."

"We'll see you soon," Inuyasha said before they left.

Inuyasha dragged Kagome to Miroku and Sango's house afterwards. She was still afraid of what they'd say about what they'd say about her being a half demon but he said they needed to get it over with so she could finally relax. They were surprised by what she'd done and they asked her question after question but of course they didn't judge her like she had feared they would. All of this was followed with a bunch of "I told you so's" by Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>A few days later Inuyasha insisted they go to her era. Kagome refused to go; she wasn't ready to tell her family. But Aika wanted to go so she gave in. So the next afternoon they came out of the bone eaters well in her era.<p>

Inuyasha kissed Aika's cheek. "Ready to see grandma and grandpa and uncle Sota?"

She smiled. "Sota!"

"I'll be right back," Kagome said. She ran to the house and jumped up to her bedroom. Then she put foundation over her purple stripes and covered her pointy ears with her hair. She couldn't cover her fangs and claws so eaily but she didn't have to talk much. She jumped out of the window and went back over to Inuyasha and Aika who were giving her a confused look.

"What did you do to your face?" he asked as they walked towards the house.

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you don't tell them, I will."

"You wouldn't!"

"You can't hide it forever Kagome."

She sighed and shoved her hand into her sleeves to hide her claws. "I know. I'll tell them okay? Just…a little later."

They went inside and Mrs. Higurashi greeted them. "Hello you three." She gave each of them a kiss. "Aika you're getting so big now."

"She won't sit still either," Inuyasha said.

"She's walking now?"

"And talking a little bit."

"Say grandma," Mrs Higurashi said.

Aika took her fingers out of her mouth. "Ga-ma."

"Aww, not bad. Come inside."

They went inside and Mrs. Higurashi made them a snack while they sat in the living room. They turned on the TV to Sesame Street which was one of Aika's favorite shows. Grandpa and Sota were also in there.

Inuyasha elbowed her. "Tell them," he whispered.

"No!" she whispered back.

"_Yes_!"

She sighed. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "Hey you guys?"

"Yes dear?" grandpa said.

"Um well, you see...something um, happened since the last time we came here…"

"You okay sis?" Sota asked concerned.

"Yeah." She wiped the foundation off her face and pulled her hair back. "I kind of…turned into a half demon…"

They were all silent for a moment. Then grandpa pressed a sutra to her forehead. "Get out of my granddaughter you evil demon!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Grandpa, I'm not possessed. I did this on purpose."

"Why?" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome told them what Myoga told her. "Did it hurt?"

Inuyasha snickered. "It hurt me more than it hurt her," he said running his hand over the place where Haishito cut him.

"So Kagome, you're as strong as Inuyasha now?" Sota asked.

Kagome nodded. "Just about."

"That's cool. I wish I was a half demon."

"So, you guys are okay with this?"

"Well…if you're happy this way then I'll allow it," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Good because she can't change back into a human," Inuyasha said.

* * *

><p>That night Inuyasha was laying in Kagome's bed listening to her iPod. The thing left him with a lot of questions. For starters, he wondered how all of the music could fit into this tiny pink box.<p>

Kagome came into the room and sat on the bed next to him. "Aika's sleeping."

"That's good. She's had a long day and she didn't take a nap," Inuyasha said taking the earphones out of his ears but he looked at it for a moment not knowing how to turn it off.

Kagome took it and turned it off for him and put it on the night table. Then she turned the lights off and they lay next to each other. "You know, you were right. I don't know why I didn't think everyone would accept me as a half demon."

He hugged her. "You should listen to me more often Kagome. I'm always right."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? Was it right of you to get into that fight on your human night last month or…?"

He put his finger over her lips. "Okay fine. Maybe that was kind of stupid of me but you've got to admit, most of the time I'm right."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you say so Inuyasha." She kissed his neck and he ran his hand up and down her leg. She hated to have to show so much restraint since her family was right down the hallway. Suddenly he rolled on top of her kissing her passionately. "Inuyasha…" She continued kissing him for a few more minutes but then broke off feeling like she was about to lose control of herself. "We can't do this right now."

He kissed her neck. "Please baby," he moaned. "I need you."

She looked into his eyes. "Tomorrow night. I promise."

He smirked. "I'll hold you to that Kagome."


	24. Epilogue: Not Alone Anymore

**Epilogue:**

**Not Alone Anymore**

Kagome's POV

Everywhere I turned I was surrounded by demons. We had been in this fight for what seemed like a really long time and it seemed like they just kept on coming. I would tear them apart with my claws and destroy them with my arrows but it never seemed to be enough.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's weapon flew past me along with the many arrows of the other villagers. I turned around but I didn't see him. He was just next to me, how could he have disappeared so fast? I started to panic. Had he gotten hurt?

"Inuyasha!" I called desperately.

"I'm alright Kagome. Protect yourself," Inuyasha said. He was a few feet away fighting off demons that were constantly coming at him left and right. He looked overwhelmed by it. I used the blades of blood and got rid of most of them even though I didn't like to use that attack very much. He shot me a grateful look. "Thanks."

I came over to him fighting demons. "This is impossible."

He nodded in agreement as he cut severalof them in half with his sword. "Yeah, this is getting pretty ridiculous."

Then I got an idea. "Use the wind scar; I'll shoot my arrow into it."

"It's worth a shot." He raised his sword. "Wind scar!"

I shot my glowing arrow into his wind scar and the demons were destroyed. Only two or three remained which Sango and Miroku quickly took care of. Inuyasha and I looked around to make sure there were none left then he surprised me by pulling my into his arms. I hugged him taking in his sweet scent. I never realized how good he smelled until I became a half demon. His smell had me intoxicated all day.

"You okay love?" he said.

"Mmm-hmm. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Where did all that come from?" Miroku said trying to pinpoint where all of those demons came from.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who the hell cares? At least they're gone."

I took his hand. "Let's go to Kaede's." He followed my lead and we walked to Kaede's house. The village was a hot mess. There were pieces of shredded demons everywhere covered in blood. People were timidly coming out of their houses as if they expected to be jumped by a remaining demon. I was nervous as I walked to Kaede's house. Inuyasha was too, I could tell by the tension in the way he held my hand. A part of me expected Kaede's house to have been smashed by the demons and they'd have gotten hurt.

Once we got there and saw that her house was still in tact but I wouldn't relax until I was sure that everyone inside was safe. We knocked on Kaede's front door and waited for her to let us in. In the past couple of years Kaede had taught me everything about being a priestess and I was now her second in command. When she passed on I would take over as the village miko and train the young apprentices.

She opened the door and was happy as I was to see that we were there in one piece. "Are you two alright?" she said gesturing for us to come inside.

"Never better. I hardly get a good fight anymore," Inuyasha said.

Aika ran over to them. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Inuyasha picked her up. "Hey kiddo. Did you miss us?"

"No, I was drawing you a picture. You weren't s'posed to come back yet," she said with a pout.

I kissed her cheek. "You can finish it at home. We won't look at it until you're done."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She smiled showing her tiny fangs. "Okay."

I went over to our son Koichi and picked him up. "Hey little one." Yes, we had another child who was born two months ago. He had white hair and Inuyasha's cute little white dog ears and he had my purple stripes on his face. "Thank you for baby sitting Kaede-sama."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you soon," Kaede said.

We walked towards the door. "Bye!"

That night we were all sitting outside laying on Inuyasha's fire rat robe looking up at the night sky sprinkled in stars. It was the night of the new moon, so it was me and Inuyasha's human night. I always thought it was so romantic how we have the same human night. Miroku once told me it probably has to do with me drinking Inuyasha's blood the day I changed and that's why I picked up some of his habits like sitting like a dog. Either that or it's just a trait that dog demons have.

"Mommy, can I hold Koichi?" Aika said.

"Of course you can." I handed him to her and positioned him in her arms so that she could hold him easily. "Hold his head."

Koichi reached up and played with her wavy black locks making her giggle. I smiled as well. It warmed my heart to see them smiling and how well Aika adjusted to having a little brother. Sometimes it made me wonder if Sota and I were like this. Of course if they were anything like me and Sota, in a few years Inuyasha and I would have to be breaking up arguments every day.

Somehow the idea of having a second child was unbelievable to me. Maybe it's because I grew up in the modern era and all the values of that time period still stuck with me. Here I was only twenty two married with two children while my friends were just graduating college. When I saw Koichi for the first time I shouldn't have been surprised. I had done it before. Maybe it was like that everytime and the shock factor never wore off.

"Daddy, look, I'm holding Koichi," Aika said happily.

Inuyasha smiled. "I see. You're a good big sister Aika."

I ran my hand through Inuyasha's silky black hair. He was gorgeous when he was human. He held my hand and we locked eyes for a moment. When you're with a person for as long as Inuyasha and I have been together you kind of develop your own silent language. It was clear to me that he was saying "I love you" with his eyes. I squeezed his hand then gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

Love couldn't even describe how I felt about Inuyasha. What we had was so much deeper and it grew that much stronger with every touch, with every kiss, and with every passing day.

My mind suddenly drifted back to that terrible three eyars when we were separated. It was like someone had taken my heart and ripped it in half leaving my half torn and scarred desperately needing the other half to feel complete and survive. I don't know how I could have gone that long without Inuyasha but if something like that were to ever happen now, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Not after all we've been through in five years of marriage and that year while we fought Naraku and all we'd been through then. The pain that I endured back then was terrible and it was difficult to get through. I couldn't go a single day without thinking about him and without crying.

He twisted my hair, which had grown considerably, around his finger. "You okay?"

I nodded not realizing my thoughts were reflected on my face. "Of course I am."

Like I've said so many times, it was no coincidence that Inuyasha and I met. We were definitely meant to be. I never thought my life would turn out this way or that it would ever be this good. As long as I have Inuyasha, I know I'll be okay.

"Mommy!" Aika said breaking Inuyasha and I out of our gaze. "Koichi's about to cry."

I took him in my arms and rocked him. "He's probably just getting tired."

Inuyasha rolled over just as Aika yawned widely. "Looks like he's not the only one getting tired."

Aika shook her head stubbornly even though her eyes were drooping. "I'm not tired."

He chuckled. "Yes you are. As soon as you get in your bed you'll be asleep." He put his robe on and picked Aika up. Then he took my hand and we stood up and went back home.

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

I pushed my hair out of the way as the wind blew it around my face. I hated it when that happened so much. Many times I was tempted to chop it all off but I knew couldn't do it. I just wouldn't feel like me if I cut it short.

My family was on the ground below along with Miroku and Sango and their kids. My family, it felt good to be able to say those words. I was hated by everyone I came across my whole life and when my mother died I was all alone for so many years. I ended up being bitter and cold hearted and angry at the world for what it had done to me and I started to think I was destined to spend my life alone with no one to love or at least care for me a little bit.

Then she came into my life and changed me. She taught me how to love and how to trust and what it meant to have someone return your feelings. She's the reason I am who I am today.

"Inuyasha, come down here," Miroku said.

I jumped out of the tree and landed next to my wife in a dog position. It was funny how she had once teased me about these habits and now she'll do them occasionally. She gave me her beautiful smile and I kissed her lips. I felt Koichi tug on my robe and I took him in my arms. It felt good to have another child to love. Sure it meant less sleep (not that we got much sleep before) but it was worth the sacrifice.

Suddenly Midori, Mieko, and Aika ran over screaming. Midori and Mieko jumped behind Miroku and Sango's backs and Aika sat on Kagome's lap.

"What's going on?" Sango said.

"Make Shinichi stop!" Midori said.

"What are you doing?" Sango said to her son.

He put his hands behind his back and looked innocent. "Nothing…"

"He was chasing us with a worm!" Mieko exclaimed.

"Shinichi stop torturing them. Get rid of it," Miroku said firmly.

Kagome and I laughed softly. The kid was definitely a little troublemaker. Sometimes he was a good boy but a lot of the time he was torturing the girls or doing something else mischevious.

* * *

><p>That evening we'd had dinner at Miroku and Sango's house and now we were sitting outside while the kids ran around playing hide and seek. The sun was setting and I cast an orange glow over everything. I remembered when Kagome was gone I'd sit in my tree and watch the sunset thinking about her. The sunset had been a sad time of day. It reminded me that another day had passed and she hadn't come back and in a few minutes I would be surrounded by lonely darkness.<p>

Miroku leaned back against the tree we were in front of. "Another day," he said taking a drag of his pipe.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you do this?" I snatched the thing from him and took a drag myself. Kagome had told us time and time again tobacco was bad for you but we liked it. Maybe things were different in her era, but around here nearly everyone had done it at least once and we enjoyed it.

He chuckled. "The same reasons you do it my friend."

"I found Aika!" we heard Mieko exclaim.

I looked up and saw our daughter sitting on the roof of Miroku and Sango's house. I just shook my head and chuckled. First she'd been jumping on the high fences, then on the roofs of houses, and occasionally she'd manage to get to the top of a tree. I glanced at Kagome and saw her looking at Aika with wide fearful eyes but she didn't say anything. I always told her that Aika wouldn't get hurt and after a while accepted that it was what half demon children did. I used to do things like that all the time when I was as young as Aika and it scared my mother to death. Kagome's expression mirrored hers perfectly.

I rested my chin on her shoulder. "You look worried."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not worried."

Sango laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, she's worried alright."

"I'm just afraid she'll fall off." Aika jumped off the roof and Kagome nearly went into cardiac arrest. But she relaxed when she landed on her feet unharmed.

I chuckled. "Geez Kagome, chill out. We jump on top of houses all the time and don't fall off."

"But she's so much younger…"

"She won't get hurt Kagome. She's never fallen off, has she Inuyasha?" Sango said.

I paused for a moment. As a matter of fact Aika had fallen a bunch of times. She never got hurt, when she fell out of high places I always surpervised her and I was there to catch her. But still, if I told Kagome how many times Aika had fallen she's lose her mind. "Of course not."

"Well…okay."

I caught the smell of rain in the air. I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds fast approaching.

"It's about to rain," Kagome said before I could not looking up from playing with Koichi in her arms.

"Hey kids, it's time to go inside," Miroku said to our children.

"Aww, why?" Shinichi said with a pout.

"It's going to rain."

Midori jumped into Miroku's arms. "Can we play in the rain?"

He shook his head. "No you'll get sick."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aika exclaimed. We looked up and saw her falling out of the sky. Kagome gasped and looked like she'd faint. I almost grabbed her but she landed on her feet with a triumphant smile. "Hi."

I chuckled and picked her up. "Hey dear."

The rain started to fall. "It's raining," she said.

"Yup." I took Kagome's hand. "Bye you guys," I said to Miroku and Sango.

"See you tomorrow," Sango said.

Later that evening I sat against the wall looking out the window at the rain. It was coming down really hard but luckily there was no thunder or lightning. Thunder made Koichi cry, the sight of lightning made Aika scared, and when storms got really bad Kagome would be shaking with fear but she'd try to hide it. I for one had never been afraid of storms. I'd been through the worst of them and for a long time I didn't have a warm house to stay in when they started.

I looked down at my hands, hard and sturdy with callused knuckles and long sharp claws. The hands of a demon, hands of a killer. At one point I'd wanted to become stronger so badly to find a place that I fit into this world but now I'd never want to become a full demon. The last time I had changed I hurt Kagome with these claws. She could probably fight me off now, but if I ever hurt her I'd never forgive myself.

I looked out at the rain again. It reminded me of the loneliness that I had suffered my whole life. I had always thought being a half demon was a curse. I had no place in this world, didn't deserve to love anyone, and would spend my life all alone in the bitter loneliness out in the cold rain forever with no one to comfort me.

Aika came over and sat next to me. "Chichi, why are you sitting over here?"

I ran my hand gently through her hair. "Waiting for the rain to stop."

"When will it stop?"

"Probably not until tomorrow morning."

Kagome came over and sat on the other side of me with Koichi. "Mind if we join you?"

I kissed her forehead. "Of course I don't." I took Koichi in my arms and he smiled with his fingers in his mouth. I smiled back at him and wiggled my ears which always made him happy. Aika climbed into my lap and rested her head on my chest and Kagome leaned against my shoulder.

A smile crept across my face. I was so grateful for my family. I was lucky that Kagome returned to me five years ago, married me, and gave me these beautiful children.

Once again I looked outside. The rain had stopped. I glanced at my family. Aika and Koichi had fallen asleep and Kagome was looing into the fire. I hugged them all. At one point in my life I had thought half demons had no place in this world. But I now realized that my place was right here with my wife and my children. I wasn't alone anymore.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my personal favorite chapter. Anyway, i hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on it. So review it if you liked it, review it if you didn't like it. All reviews are appreciated, i really want to know what you thought of it. I'll be writing more stories soon, in the mean time read some of my other stories. Peace out!<strong>


End file.
